


The difference

by rkddmlgks



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkddmlgks/pseuds/rkddmlgks
Summary: When Josie first time saw Penelope Park, she was stunned. Penelope is the most beautiful creature in the world.





	1. Bad day

When Josie first time saw Penelope Park, she was stunned. Penelope is the most beautiful creature in the world. There are other hot guys and beautiful girls around her. But no one could compete with Penelope Park. Josie never saw a girl could be that beautiful even on TV. Josie can`t help herself but picked up the camera and start taking a lot of pictures. 

“What are you doing?”

When Josie almost takes more than hundreds of pictures, a guy appears in front of her interrupt her. He is Josie`s boyfriend Landon. They dated since 6years old, and now it's been 9years past, they never regretted their relationship at all. They love each other respect each other. This is why they always thinks they will marry to each other after 10years.

“Landon, look at that girl! She is so beautiful, isn`t she?”Josie get so excited, pointed her finger to Penelope.

Landon also stunned when he saw Penelope there. Who wouldn’t? She is beautiful more than anyone else. If someone deny it, that is obviously a lie. Lie to Josie Saltzman would be last thing Landon will ever.

"Yeah, she is stunning.” Landon admitted. But he got confuse too. “Did you ever ask her would you can take her photos? It seems illegal if you didn’t. And I really don`t want my girlfriend some how go to jail because she obsessed by a beautiful girl.”

Josie hesitated for a moment.“Oh, I forget it! Thank you for telling me. I really need to ask her first.” 

But when Josie almost made a move, she stayed. Landon know her face, this is confused and worried face.

“What's wrong?”

"I just get a little nervous. What if she wants me delete all the photos right in front of her? Maybe I need keep just one picture in my phone before I ask her. Oh, no, what if she wants to check my phone too? Maybe I need send you one picture before I go to ask her.” 

"You mean keep one photo yourself? If you want though. “ Josie was so adorable when she got super nervous. And that puppy eyes and pouty mouth always got Landon.

“At least I'm not going to sell photos anyways. So it would be forgivable. Um, maybe? "

"Hmm, maybe. “ Landon smiled.

How someone can reject this cute girl? And it really is not Josie's first time she wants to take photos to beautiful girls. This is why she has a camera. But normally she will ask girls first. 

Josie scanned through photos for pick most beautiful one. But after she saw every single photos at 5minutes, she realized she even can't choose one. Because every photo is so perfect. So she give up.

"OK, I can't choose one. Maybe I just need go to ask her. Then I can keep all or I will lose all. Like Gamble. "

“Ok, go ahead. "

Josie nod. Then walk to Penelope like a strongest warrior. That is so cute. Landon can't help himself smiling at girlfriend's back. But just after Josie leave, some guys appeared in front of him. They all are tall and strong, it made Landon frown.

"Hey, are you Landon Kirby? "One of guy stand in front of them asked. He seems like a leader of that students. 

"Um yeah, I'm Landon Kirby. Am I in trouble?” Group of people came to him, it never been good news. Landon got nervous. 

"Not exactly. I'm Jed, the captain of school's basketball team. As I know you applied for our team. Am I right?" Jed checked out Landon atleast 3times, seems like he can't believe a short guy like Landon want to join school’s basketball team. Landon really get used the unbelievabl looks reveal every ones face after they know Landon plays basketball. 

"I start play basketball at 6years old. I didn't know I can't get height. You know? But I played guard in former school. And I think I'm good at this."Landon shrugged. But his words only made the guys laugh. Of course they didn't trust it, Landon even didn't surprise.

"Good or not it shouldn't be your own opinion. But I can give you a chance to proof it. Only if you can pass some of our tests. "

“What's the test? "

"You will know. Follow me. " Jed smirked. But the smirk only made Landon got nervous more. But he really doesn't have choice. Does he? 

"Wait, can I send message to my girlfriend first? I really don't want she worries about me. "

"What? You have a girlfriend? Who is she? "Jed smirked again. Seems like he really doesn't think Landon's girlfriend would be some hot girl. Actually he imaged Landon's girlfriend as a dumb and fat nerd. Jed's smirk made Landon frown. But he couldn't do anything but point Josie with one finger to him. 

"There. "

Jed followed Landon's finger. Startled when he saw where Josie is. "What? Your girlfriend is one of Park's pack? Why I didn’t know it? Why you didn’t tell me already?"

"What? What Park's pack? Why it sound like gangster? They're students right? Am I wrong?"Landon didn't understand what that mean. Is that girl really famous?

Jed revealed unbelievable face. It seems like don’t know what is Park’s pack is the most dumb thing he ever heard. 

"Penelope Park, The Park. Don't tell me you never heard about THE PARK enterprises. "

"The world top 500 enterprises? " Landon stunned. STUNNED stunned.

"Yes, that THE PARK. And Penelope Park is the only one inheritor of THE PARK enterprises. "

"Holy crap! " Landon really got shocked by this information. Of course Landon heard about THE PARK ENTERPRISES and their only one inheritor. What he never heard about is THE PARK's only one inheritor is this school's student. 

"It's awesome, right? She is rich and beautiful at the same time. So her pack is the most popular and powerful in this school. And she can choose any one to join them or let any one out the pack. So, is your girlfriend a rich? "

"Um, no. Not like that way. “Landon shrugged.

"So is it means Penelope chooses her? Tell me what made your girlfriend so special? I invited to their party 3 times. But I don't think she ever noticed my exist.”

Jed seems like get excited. And it makes Landon really uncomfortable. But he doesn't think he could tell the truth. At least not now. He was so afraid of the test he needs to go through would be too hard. So he only said, "Sorry, I don't know. That is girls' world. Right?" Then Landon smiled awkwardly. At least he didn't totally lie. Right?

Jed nod, then smiled. Which really weird."Cool, congratulations to join our team. "

"What do you mean join your team? What about the test? "

"No, you don't need any test anymore. Let’s get some fun. I will introduce you other members.” Jed put his hand on Landon's shoulder. He seems like very happy. It made Landon more nervous than before. Maybe he need to tell Jed the truth. Or just play dumb after he know the truth. So Landon decided play dumb. He turned his face to Josie to see her. Only praying this lie would never make Josie get difficult situation. 

At the other way, Josie walked to Penelope that who surrounded by four beautiful girls and guys. She lay on a hotest guy's chest, laugh and make jokes with friends. The group of them seems like a totally different zone to Josie. But what gave Josie brave is somehow Josie joined powerful group several times before she got this school.

But it was still a weird situation. A ordinary girl like Josie attempt to close to popular and beautiful Queen like Penelope. So every one noticed Josie, even Penelope herself. Josie tried to reveal a most big and adorable smiling. For make sure make people knows she is not come to fight or do something worse. 

"Hey, I'm Josie Saltzman, a new girl in this school. "

"Penelope Park. So, can I help you? " Penelope frowned. She never imaged a girl will come to her. Josie's smile made Penelope feels like she is going to hit on her. It's weird, but funny too. So Penelope can't help smirk. And that made Josie almost gets heart attack. She even can't breathing. God, how beautiful she is! 

Josie cleared her throat. Then answer to Penelope.

"Uh, um.. I.. I want to ask you, I... ... " Josie practiced the words she thought she need to say hundreds of times in her mind. But when she got near to Penelope, she forgot all of that. She took a deep breath, then finally speak out.

”Actually I took some photos of you. And I only want to ask you could I keep this photos."

Josie handed her camera to Penelope. Penelope took the camera, scanned through some photos with one finger. Which really sexy. Josie felt her breath took away. So she moved her eyes away. For make sure her stare won’t make Penelope felt uncomfortable.

When Penelope only scanned through several of pictures that seemed like never have end, she frowned. "So, you`re a gay, and fall in love with me. Huh?"

"What？” Josie stunned. It took Josie a little moment to understood what Penelope's words meaning. But before Josie say something to explain, the face Penelope made, seems like she already sured this view.

Penelope said, "I can totally understand you. I can't help my charming absorb different types of person. People loves me, it happens. But glade to know you just proofed it. So you can save the photos."

Penelope handed back Josie's camera, then smirked at her last time. But Josie totally frowned.

OK, took hundreds of Photos about beautiful girl, Penelope have hundreds of reasons to thinks Josie is a gay. But Josie don't want misread.

"Actually, I have a boyfriend."

"So you mean I turned you? But sorry I don’t date girls." Penelope smirked at Josie. Which so charming as well.

Josie panicked. "Oh no, I don’t mean that. I really don't think I'm a gay. Even though I don't want make any label about my sexuality, but I don't think I could be a gay when I still in love with my boyfriend."

"Really?" Penelope raised her eyebrow, seemed like she really doesn't believe Josie's word at all. It made Josie got a little headache. But how can she blame her after let her saw the photos. So Josie changed topic.

"Actually, I want to ask you another thing.” Josie bitted her lower lip. It’s really need a lot of courage to ask. But she doesn’t think she will have another chance get close to Penelope. She doesn’t want lose the only chance she got. 

"What is that?” Penelope raised her eyebrow. 

"You said I can keep these photos. So, it will be so thankful if I can also take other photos at other times.”

“The other times.” Penelope's tone had full of teasing. Then she smirked. The smirk seems like no difference between other smirks. But sensitive person like Josie, she can feel Penelope's eyes got a little cold. 

Josie startled. “Oh, if you think it is bad idea, forget it please. I never mean to make you angry."

“No, it’s fine. You can take my picture any time you want.” But Penelope smiled. The smile made Josie felt like nothing went bad, every thing was all good. So she trusted it. She was so glade about Penelope's permit. 

“Thank you, really. Thank you. Don’t worried about I will bother… … “

But before Josie say anything, Penelope interupped her. “… … Only if you can drink up this glass of drinks all.” Penelope put her glass on the table with the most devilish smirk. Which still madly beautiful.

“What is it?” Josie saw the glass. She can feel vicious from Penelope. She only didn’t know what changed.

Josie picked the glass, smelled at the drinks. Suddenly her face turned white.

“It is alcohol!”

“Yes, don’t tell me you never tried it.”

“Of course I didn’t. I’m only 15!”

"I'm 15 too." Penelope smiled, so beautiful. But Josie can feel the devil behind her gorgeous smile.

Josie took a deep breath. She scanned at glass then see Penelope's beautiful face. No one could understood how much she hesitated.

"So, I can take your photos at any time if I drink up this alcohol?"

"Yes, you have my word." Penelope revealed 'I know you' face. But Josie really don't understand what that face supposed to mean. Because only thing she cares right now, is how beautiful Penelope is. Her eyes, nose, mouth, and her smiles, evething is so perfect. She doesn't care if Penelope is an evil or not. Because they're totally different person, they probably will never speak again after today. So why Josie need to understood Penelope's evilish.

Josie took another deep breath. Then she picked glass of alcohol drink all up at one breath. Josie wanted to acting like normol. But when the alcohol's smell climb up to her stomach then her throat, she can't help herself run to the tree behind Penelope. Penelope's pack laugh so hard when they saw the view of how Josie reacted.

But when Josie want to vomit all the drinks out, Penelope's voice approaching Josie. "Hey, you! You know vomit out means you didn't drink at all, right?"

Josie stuned. Shuted her mouth so hard not to vomit. But she felt sick.

"Josie！" Landon shouted. He run to Josie as fast as he can. Hug her with his arms.

"Lan... ... " Josie wanted to comfort her boyfriend. But when she oppened her mouth, she felt like she is going to vomit. So she kept her mouth shut. Only comfort him with her soft eyes. 

"Wow, so he is your boyfriend? Ew, you really need to change your taste." Penelope frowned at Josie, that teasing tone made Josie so mad. But as long as she saw Penelope's beautiful face, her angry was gone for good. She knew it is illness how she absorbed by evil herself, but she really can't help her feelings around beautiful girls.

"Josie, are you ok?" Landon looked at Josie with worried eyes. It really comforted Josie. But she still felt a part of fear behind his beautiful eyes. So this is why Josie noticed there were group of guys right behind him. They all frowned at Landon, seems like so mad.

"Landon, what happend?" Josie laboriously asked Landon. 

"Jo, let me take you to your dorm first. OK? I will tell you every thing."

"Yeah. Please." Josie nod. 

Landon slowly took Josie to her dorm. They can hear how mean and loud the Park's pack laugh behind them. But they ignored them.

"Wow, that was so fun."

A girl laugh to Penelope, Penelope smirked back.

The other girl suck her drinks straw, continued, "But that was fresh technic how to approach you. Right?"

"Not that fresh. I saw a lot of guys approach me with that word. But a girl was first." Penelope shook her head with teasing tone. "At least, her photo was kinda beautiful."

"You are so narcissistic!” All of them laugh again.

"But how could we blame her? Every one want to join us. Even a new girl like her. This is just a normal human being. No one don't like power and attentions. It is also the human's normal responses. " The other girl pointed out. Play with the straw in the glass.

"Human's normal responses, huh? Good point. But I'm a little tired about this stupid move. They always can ask for join us. I'm not a stubborn. And I'm also available too. So why cheat? The stupid cheat movement always makes me felt like I've been fooled." Penelope rolled her eyes, get mad of that stupid people.

"Oh, Penelope, but your available is only for boys. " The girls laugh.

"Hmm, you're right." Penelope nod. Then looked at the basketball team."So what about you guys? Will you treat me like a fool, or will you just ask for join us."

The basketball team looked at each other. Jed step up to Penelope, smirked. 

"So, can we join you?"

"Answer is yes. Come on. And you, sit my other side with your clothes off." Penelope pointed Jed. Jed didn't hesitate, took his clothes off, show up his strong muscles. Penelope's eyes light up when she saw the muscles.

Penelope's sit is a sofa for three. Jed sit beside Penelope's other side. Other girls picked other basketball team members to sit beside them. The atmosphere is very lively.

"So, Penelope. What will you do to that girl? She seems like will do everything for join us."

"I don't know. But I will figure out next time I saw her. As long as I still remember her." Everyone laugh again.

In Josie's dorm, Josie lay on the bed and Landon lay beside her. Landon told Josie everything. 

"... ... So, they figured out I was lied to them."Landon got depressed. Josie only nod.

"I'm so sorry Jo. I didn't mean to using you. It just, just happened. But still, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Landon. We had bad day, it happens. But I'm sure everything's gonna fine tomorrow." Josie hold Landon's hand to comfort him. But Landon can't sure about it. He messed up. The basketball team will so mad at him. So he remained silent.

"Landon look at me." Josie can't let her boyfriend keep worried about the things didn't happened right now. So she looked at Landon with a certain look.

"Everything will be OK. At least we have each other. Right? I will support you to play basketball. I will make you healthy food every day, and go to see your practice every day. So everything will just been OK. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course, always. And you're right. Everything will be OK. " Landon smiled at Josie. Leaned his head to kiss Josie's soft lips.


	2. The motivation

Next day Landon woke up from delicious smells. When he opened eyes, he saw Josie put the dishes of foods on the table.

"Oh, you're wake. “When Josie saw Landon awake, she smiled at him, kissed his forehead. 

“What're you doing? "Landon asked. 

"I made some foods for you. As I said yesterday, I'm supporting you to play basketball "Josie smiled softly, which is so sweet. 

"But you got drunk yesterday, why don't you just get sleep more? Are you OK?”

Josie always supports other person, and like she said she is always doing good job. But sometimes it's too much. Landon really worried about her healthy. 

"I wasn't drunk, I was got sick of alcohol. That was disgusting. But I'm OK now. I had some research, the book said soup would help hangover. So this is why you got this soup too. " Josie showed her soup to Landon, put the cup of soup on the table too. 

"Wow, so you made all the foods this morning, huh? When you got up the bed? " Landon almost lost his speak.

"I don't remember. Maybe 2hours ago? “ Josie guessed.

"You know it's only 6o’clock? So you mean you got up on 4o’clock this morning?”Landon shocked.

“I guess so… … But you need to go out morning run, and I’ll definitely accompany you. So this is perfect time to finish cooking.” Josie revealed adorable smile to Landon. But it didn’t work.

“No, you’re not go out with me this morning. You need to sleep. And I will go out morning run then eat this foods, deal with dishes, then wake you up before class start.”Landon grabbed Josie’s hand to pull her to bed.

“No! I said I will support you. How can I lose my word?” Josie got a little anxious.

“No, you didn’t. You’re already done more than support. Please, just sleep. I’m begging you. OK?”Landon really worried about her. Every time Josie trying to do something, it always been too much. He thought it is his job to make sure Josie won’t go so far.

“OK, fine. Just please wake me at 7o’clock. Penelope would show up in school on twenty minutes at seven. I really want take more photos of her.”

“Ok, you have my word.”Landon doesn’t know how Josie found out Penelope’s school time, but she always have the way, so he didn’t surprise about it.

Josie finally laid on bed to sleep.

At 7:15, Josie found a perfect spot to wait Penelope show up. At 7:20, Penelope showed up with her friends. When they went through the way, every students gave way to them. The view is so impressing. 

Josie madly took the photos. Every time she saw how beautiful Penelope is, she can’t help her smile revealed on her face. Penelope’s beauty and gorgeous really took her breath away. 

One of Penelope’s friend noticed Josie’s movement.

“Look at her, she really showed up to take your photos.”

“Who?” Penelope frowned, turned her head to Josie’s direction. But she still can’t figure out who is that girl.

“Of course you can’t remember people that you don't think need to remember. Just like you forgot me after summer vacation.” The friend seems like still can’t over that Penelope forgot about her.

“So, who is she?”Penelope never bothered with friend’s disappointment. 

“She is the girl you pranked yesterday.” The other friend answered.

Penelope frowned again.”Isn’t that happens all the time? What's the difference?”

“You said she was the first girl approached you with the word about how beautiful you’re and how much she absorbed by you.” The other friend answered.

“Really?”Penelope thought a moment. “Oh, her!”Seems like she finally remembered Josie.

When Josie wanted to took another photo, she saw Penelope’s pack see straight her. Josie got panic.

Josie hided her face with the camera immediately. Pray to god the camera is big enough at least could hide her face. But the pray didn’t work.

Penelope’s pack walk straight to Josie. 

“You're that gay girl. I almost forgot you.” Penelope smirked at Josie. Which still so beautiful.

“I told you I have a boyfriend. I… … “ Josie tried to explain again.

“So you’re the gay girl didn’t come out yet.” Penelope raised her eyebrows with teasing tone. Josie gave up to explain. Josie only smiled to Penelope. 

“So, this is the thing. I’m modern, I’m not the person be mean to gays. So I'm asking you to join my party tonight.”

“Party? About what?”

“Just a casual party. No special meaning.”

“Casual party in Monday!” Josie stunned. Don’t they have class tomorrow? But Josie didn’t ask. Because she knew they’re just lived in the different world.

“Exactly. Monday is the party day. So will you come?”

Josie hesitated. They’re so different. Josie thought they will never get another connection again. She really doesn’t understand why Penelope even ask her?

Only thing made Josie hesitated is Penelope. If she joined party, is it meaning she can see Penelope again? It also means she can take more photos. 

“As long as I can take your photos. I would go.” Josie said carefully. 

“Hmm, my photos. Huh?” Penelope took Josie’s camera off with her one hand. Then used other hand to pull her in hug. 

Josie never expected this happen. They're only a centimeter apart, Josie can see all details of Penelope’s face. How beautiful, how stunning. The situation made Josie’s heart almost stop bumping. 

Josie stunned, like a stone, she can’t move even. Penelope smirked at her adorable reaction. Then lift the camera to took a photo with her. When everything over, Penelope pulled the distant away. But Josie’s brain already stopped, same with her breath.

“This photo is your invitation and my promise. So save it.” Penelope smirked again. Josie finally allowed to breath. But after that, she felt her heart bump so fast. Josie only can shyly smiled at Penelope. 

OK, Penelope still have hundreds of reasons to think Josie is a gay. 

After Josie finished her class, she visited some associations. Then she went to basketball team to visit Landon. This was how she saw Landon wipe the floor with a rag alone. The other team members were already started practice. Landon and Josie exchanged “understood” look to each other. 

“Hey, Jo.” Landon awkwardly smiled at Josie. Even if Josie knew it would happen, she still almost cried. But she hold the tears back. Because she was the one told Landon everything would be OK today. But it didn’t.

Jed noticed Josie’s exist, he stopped practice, shouted at her. “You’re Landon’s girlfriend! Can we help you? Or should I introduce you to Penelope? Because me and Penelope, we had a fascinate moment yesterday.” Other basketball team members laughed. Josie got really angry this time, she work so hard to hold the angry back.

“Landon, are you OK?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Like you said, bad day happens. But I will over it.”

Josie wanted to say something to comfort Landon, but Jed interrupted her.

Jed laughed at Landon. “Don’t get me wrong. As your captain I’m telling you, your situation will never change. You need to get used it.”

Jed smirked. Landon remained silent for some time, but he smiled at Josie after that for comfort her. Josie decide ignore that stupid and arrogance guy. Only for Landon.

“Landon, I got a party tonight. I don't know when would it over. So, I will see you tomorrow?"

“A party? In the Monday? Who's party?” Landon frowned. He really doesn’t understand who would play party in Monday? 

“It is Penelope… … “ Josie answered with nervous low voice. She knew how'd Landon react when he heard Penelope's name. 

“Penelope!"Landon frowned. "Wasn’t she made you drink alcohol? Why she invite you to join the party? I don’t think she invite you for good motivation. It is a bad idea, JO. So bad.” Landon so worried about Josie.

“I know, I know. But… … “ Josie touched Landon's arm, want to say something.

“Wait! Penelope Park?”Jed shouted again, interrupted her again. Of course he would. Josie rolled her eyes. 

Jed approached to Landon and Josie, stared at Josie for make sure she didn’t lie.

“You mean Penelope Park, that Penelope Park, she invited you?” 

“Yes, so what?” Josie frowned. She really doesn’t like Jed. After she saw Jed treat Landon like a loser, actually she hate him. 

“She, she didn’t invite me. It’s no way.” Jed got shocked.

“Maybe she just forgot your exist. She can’t remember the person she thinks not that matters. It happens. “ Josie shrugged. She didn’t lie. It was the friend of Penelope’s said. Josie accidentally heard.

Josie glared at Jed a moment, ignored his react. Then face to Landon to comfort him.

“Landon, don’t worried about me. You know I always got this situation. But I always fine. As you know.”Josie smiled so softly.

“Only because you had Lizzie. Lizzie was the queen of the popular group. That the reason you're fine. But here is no Lizzie, remember?”

“And I was the one handled Lizzie’s all emotions. So it would be just fine. Trust me.” Josie grabbed Landon’s hand. 

Landon stared at Josie's eyes a moment, then nodded.“If you say so.”Landon shrugged. Because he knew no one could stop Josie if she decided to do something. Some of people tried, but every one failed.

"At least, let me pick you up. I will wait you outside. If something turns wrong, tell me. "

"OK." Josie smiled.

Several hours past, Josie got make up for party. She knew how to make herself suit the party but not catch people's eyes. She got used to hide behind shadow. 

Josie send several messages after she left stadium, but Landon didn't reply. Which so not like him. Josie frowned, stared at phone a moment. 

So after make up, she went to Landon's dorm for make sure he is fine. But he wasn't in there. Josie sighed. She really worried about Landon. But she also knew girlfriend show up to see the practice all the time would made Landon's situation more awkward. Only thing she can do is trust Landon he can go through all of this. 

-I'm going to go party. Tell me when your practice over. I'm worry about you. 

Josie left the message last time, then went to the party.

When Josie arrived place, she really got stunned. The place was so huge, more huge than her ever imaged. She knew Penelope is the only one inheritor of THE PARK ENTERPRISES. But she really doesn't understand what kind of parents would let their daughter use this place to play party?

Josie went to the door, which huge too. Two of strong guards stopped her.

"Show your invitation." One of guard said.

"Um, this?" Josie showed him the photo Penelope took this morning.

"OK, you can go in." Guard let Josie in. Josie was relieved. She was so afraid of if this photo means nothing but another prank Penelope played. Now she can joined the party, it means even if there will have another prank, at least she can take some photos of Penelope's. 

Josie walked to party, there're several of people every where. They dancing, laughing, drinking, played board games. The scale was large, Josie noticed most of them are not the students of Josie’s new school. Some of them seems like from the college. They have only one common, they all are so good looking. But no one can compete with Penelope Park.

Josie found Penelope sat center of the party which beside pool. Penelope with her friends are playing game. She is laughing, drinking, kissing with a guy. She is so shine and stunning, like sun from the sky, spark even in the night. No one could ignore her exist.

Josie selected a shadow place, make sure no one could notice her. She picked the camera up, started took Penelope's photos. Her smiles, her frowns, her raised eyebrows, every part of Penelope is Josie's favorite. She was so absorbed by this moment.

"Wow, she's so conspicuous. I think she really doesn't know how to hide herself." A friend of Penelope's frowned. She almost got chocked by alcohol when she saw Josie madly took the photos of Penelope's. "She is really fall in love with you, isn't she?"

"Or, she is just a girl good at acting. Acting like she is only a fall in loved silly girl. But I guess her all silly motivates were just for us to noticed her. What do you think, Pen?" Another friend had different opinion.

"Who?" Penelope followed friend's sight, saw Josie too. "Oh, that gay. Huh?" Penelope rolled her eyes. She almost forgot she invited her.

"So, Penelope, what do you think about her. Is she really fall in love with you, or is it just another trick for get close us?"

Penelope shrugged. "Who cares? Let's just get more fun." She revealed devilish smirks, called Josie, "Hey you, don’t you want come close to me to take the photos?" 

Josie really don't understand how the people could always noticed her exist when she hide in shadow? It was so weird. But Penelope’s word about go close to her, it's attracted Josie. So she went to her.

“Hi.” Josie awkwardly waved her hand. 

“Do you wanna some drinks?” Penelope picked up a liquor bottle.

“Oh no! I don’t drink alcohol. “ Josie rejected immediately. Even one day passed, she can still feel the alcohol smell roll around her stomach. She really hate it.

Penelope frowned. “Do you know if you can’t drink, it means you can’t join us?”

Josie nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine. Please have fun. Ignore my exist or what ever."

“We tried. But your exist was too big. We can’t ignore you. “One of Penelope’s friend wide her eyes when she imaged Josie madly took photos. 

“Am I?” Josie frowned. She knew she had strong sense of existence before because of Lizzie. But now, why?

“Hey, stop chat up. I’m boring.” Penelope rolled her eyes. Sucked all of drinks, put the empty glass on the table. Josie narrowed her eyes to see the glass. The next work she did, put two block of ice in the Penelope’s empty glass, pour in the liquor then orange juice. 

“This is your drink.” Josie smiled at Penelope, like she get used to this stuff. But when she saw Penelope stunned, every one stunned, she realized she might did too much.

“Aw.” Josie nervously stepped back. She screwed, right? She really want to cry like a baby.

“I thought you don’t drink.” Penelope frowned. 

Josie nodded hard. “I don’t. I really don’t. But can’t drink alcohol not means I can’t make drinks. I guess.” Josie shrugged.

“Wow, she is so impressive! I like her.” A guy shouted. All of them laughed but Josie.

Oh. My. God. She knew this tense, it means never over. She really screwed again.

“Hey, you’re… … “ One of Penelope’s friend ask. At least, she seems soft. 

“Josie. I’m Josie Saltzman.”

“Hey, Josie, I'm Jane. My boyfriend seemed in to you, so come to sit beside him.”

Josie frowned. Allowed a girl sit beside her boyfriend because he likes her? What a crazy thought. 

Josie really don’t want entanglement with popular group anymore. But when she saw that place also be sided Penelope, she can’t help herself nodded. 

“Only if I can allowed not drink alcohol.”

“You need to ask Pen.” Jane pointed Penelope. Josie turned to Penelope.

“Fine. No alcohol to you. As long as you can say something surprise all of us when you lose the game. If you can’t, you need to take the orders from the person you didn’t surprised.” Penelope smirked. Which cached Josie’s eyes. She is so stunning. Josie quickly pressed the button of camera to take a photo. Penelope raised her eyebrows, but didn’t say anything. 

“I’m sorry. This is just my involuntary response. Wish it didn’t bother you.” Josie nervously said. 

“It’s fine. Take a sit.”Penelope pointed the sit with her eyes. Josie sat down. 

The game was ‘never have I ever’. But before they started game, Penelope’s pack exchanged eyes. Josie knew she is the target, but she acted like she didn’t notice it.

"I never have I ever read 《The Catcher in the Rye》”

Some of them drank. Penelope drank too. Then they all looked at Josie. Which so weird. Who didn’t read 《The Catcher in the Rye》?

“I definitely read it.” Josie admitted. Then she saw all of them smirked. But only Penelope’s smirk is so stunning. So she took a photo before start say something.

“Ok, I have some story surprise you.” Josie smiled.

“Please don’t say something like 'aliens exist, I saw it’. It would be so dumb. No one will surprise.” One of guy teased. Josie rolled her eyes. 

Josie ignored him, said “I’m a twin."

"What?” Every one frowned. They definitely don’t believe her. “You know lies don’t count. Right?”

“Thank for telling. But I didn’t lie. Her name is Lizzie Saltzman, she born a few minutes behind me.” Josie shrugged. Everyone can only believe it.

“Is it surprise enough?” Josie asked with a smile. Of course everyone got surprised. Josie knew how to deal with these people. They need fun, then gave them fun. It's all. 

“Ok, you passed.” Penelope picked her glass up pointed Josie. So cool. Josie took the photo immediately. Their eyes met because of this. Penelope raised her eyebrows.

“Sorry, I get used it.” Josie shyly smiled.

“You don’t need apologize every time. I allowed you.” 

“Yeah, thanks."

Next round started.

"I never have I ever read 《Animal Farm》”

Book, again! Did they never reading? 

Even Penelope frowned. She drank the drinks then said “Stop talking about books. Didn’t read is not vogue. It’s dumb.”

Exactly! Penelope got point. Even if Josie was surprised about Penelope read books.

But anyways, Josie still need to say more something surprise. 

"I'd been madly absorbed by my twins beauty. This is why I have camera."

“You mean for take your twins photos? Wow, you're so narcissism. Why you don't just take selfie instead?” Every one frowned. 

"No. We're fraternal, she is stunning. Not like me." Josie explained. 

"Ok, you passed again.”Penelope said. She reached hand to pick up some chips, Josie put the chip dishes beside Penelope before her. Then put tissue beside on her too.

Penelope frowned, they locked eyes to each other. Josie smiled innocently.

The game started again. 

"I never have I ever answered teacher's question in the class.”

“I never have I ever rejected drinks.”

“I never have I ever watched 《Glee》.”

“I never have I ever have a twin.”

“I never have I ever… … ”

Every shot shoot Josie. But as long as Penelope still beside her and smiling, and allowed Josie take her photos, Josie don’t want give up. So she said a lot of surprise stories.

“I said I madly absorbed by my twin. So I did everything for her. Woke her up, made some foods, dried her hair, pick her clothes with her. After school over, I fill the bath with warm water, read some books or sang a goodnight song when she want to got sleep, then turn the light off. "

"Ew, that's creepy."

“I know! But she is like a princess. Real princess.” Josie explained, which not help. 

“Ok, was that why you do this stuffs for Penelope? " A guy asked. 

"What? Aw!"

Some how, Josie made another drink for Penelope. She also fulled the chip dishes which Penelope like to eat, stick toothpick to every fruits Penelope like to eat. She also cleaned fork with tissues every time Penelope used it. 

"Yes. It is a part of that."

… … … 

"I have totally different hand write. So I can do my twins study notes and homework for her."

“Your twin again! Wow, your relationship with your twin totally twisted."

“I know this is weirdest co-dependent. But I can’t help it every time when I saw her face.” Josie shrugged.

… … … 

“Me and my twin sister were child model when we're 8 years old. "

“Really? “

“Yes. But not anymore. Because the company was broken.”

… … … 

“When we're model, that was my first time saw my twin’s photos. So stunning. So I wanted bought a camera to took her photos by myself. This is why I got a real camera when I was only 8 by my own.”

“This news is boring. I don't think it could surprise any one. You need try again. Or give up, hear our's orders."

“Why it’s boring?”Josie frowned.

“Because we all can got anything we want when we’re 8.”One guy shrugged.

“But I didn’t ask my parents because I didn’t want to bother them. So I asked Santa Claus.”

They all dropped their chin.“Seriously? Santa Claus? You didn’t know the Santa Claus is parents disguised?”

“I was only 8. But I knew Santa Claus was my father that year. Because he tried to found some toy camera."

“Ah, what did you do to get that?”

“When he asked detail of the camera’s look, I said ‘SONY Cyber-shot DSC-WX9, 16.2MP,3D, Full HD'. Only because that was the cheapest camera I saw in the internet, I didn’t know what's that mean even. So I got the first camera in my life."

… … … 

“My father is a headmaster of boarding school in Mystic Falls. Which includes primary, secondary and high school."

“Then why did you come to our school?”

“Because of my boyfriend. He thought he was an orphan, but recently he knew his mother live in this city. So he came to find her, and I want accompany him."

… … …

"My first screen crush is Nala, from «The Lion king»."

“You had crush on female lion from animation movie?” Penelope frowned. 

“Why? My friends also had crush on her.” Josie argued. Penelope laughed so loud. Josie can’t stop took her photos. Heart almost stopped. 

This is the moment they looked at each other again. But there was no more shyly smile, no more smirk, no more tease and apology. That is the moment just staring to each other's eyes. 

“Josie Saltzman, right?”

“Yes.”

“I remember you.” Penelope smiled. It’s really took Josie’s breath away. 

That Penelope Park, remember someone’s name, it’s rare. So one of Penelope’s friend, the one Penelope didn’t remembered her name after summer vacation, she got mad. Bitted her straw hard, stared at Josie.

Several games passed. Some of them got really drunk. Even Penelope can’t speak clearly. Which so adorable. 

At this time, Josie’s phone vibrated. It’s Landon. 

-I finished basketball. Are you OK?

Josie can’t help herself smiled at phone, like a dork.

-I’m OK. I told you I can handle it. 

-Great. Can I pick you up? 

-I think so. I can make an excuse.

-I will get there any time soon.

Josie see around. Met Penelope’s eyes again. 

“You’re smiling. Who is this?” Penelope asked. Her tone was not very clear as usual, so adorable.

“Landon, my boyfriend.” Josie revealed sweetest smile.

Penelope frowned. “I thought you’re a gay.”

Josie sighed. Of course she didn’t remember. “No, I don’t think I’m a gay. I love my boyfriend."

“Really?” Penelope pouted. She still didn’t believe it. Did she? 

Josie took Penelope’s photo last time. Then stand up.

“Sorry every one. I need to go. My boyfriend called.”

“You mean the new boy joined basketball team yesterday. Right?” Penelope's friend, the girl who mad at Josie asked.

“Yes. That is him.” Josie nodded. Then frowned when she saw that girl smirked at her. “Why did you ask?”

“It’s nothing. Just I heard hecan’t join the practice even because of his height. Am I wrong?” The girl smirked. So devilish. It reminded Josie that she saw Landon wipe the floor. Josie felt her blood boiled.

“You’re Dean, right?” Josie asked with teasing tone. 

“Dana.” Dana's smirk vanished.

“OK, Dana.” Josie scanned at Dana from face to feet. Josie laughed at her. “Dana, I really don’t think you can make fun with height. What is your height? Did you even over 5？”

“I’m 5’4”.” Dana got mad.

“But still can’t change the fact you even can’t touch my face.” Josie shrugged. 

“Woo~” Every one laughed. Dana’s face turned white because of angry. Josie maybe a pacifist, but never been a punchbag. 

Dana stand up, went close to Josie. “You know what? I'm not only can touch your face, I also can slap that. " Dana is really going to slap Josie on the face. 

"Dana, stop! " Penelope stared at her, ordered. 

"What? But she... ... " Dana tried to defense herself. 

"I said stop, can you hear me? "Penelope frowned, make Dana got nervous. She knew what would happen when Penelope got angry. So she stopped. 

Penelope looked at Josie. "Josie, we had fun. You can go. "

"Yeah, thanks. " Josie nodded, then left. 

After Josie left, Jane asked her.“Dana, why did you bring up her boyfriend? Josie was funny. I like her.” Penelope nodded with agreed. Dana got more anger. 

“Funny? She fooled us, she did everything only because of her boyfriend. Didn’t you see?” Dana argued.

“What do you mean?” Penelope frowned. 

“Jed, captain of basketball team. You make out with him yesterday. He is so absorbed by you. And he also wanted to join us.”Dana pointed out. “Think about it. A girl have a boyfriend, but acting like she absorbed by your beauty, made drinks, caring your every movement all the time. For what? Only for take your photos? She is even not a gay! She did every thing just for her boyfriend could been a real member of basketball team.”

Every one been silent. Dana’s theory very make a sense, too much sense. 

“But, but she seems doesn’t look like that kind of girl.”One of friend whispered.

Dana scoffed.“Really? At least she is not a girl afraid of fight. You all saw that how she fight back to me. But she doesn’t mind Penelope prank her with a drink? Why?” Dana asked, then answered her own question.

“She pretended to forget what happened yesterday. Only because SHE WANTS TO USE YOU. Pen."

Her speeches, which make more sense!


	3. Lookism

Josie picked a spot to took Penelope's photos as usual in the morning. But when Penelope went though the way at 7:20, Josie got confused. Did she need to say hi or she just need to pretend a tree to take photos. She knew the Queen never liked some ordinary girls act like they're close with her. But the problem is what Josie showed yesterday. They may or may not think Josie is not ordinary as she look like. Ignore a Queen when she is a part of her group, it would be more than worst. Or maybe this tangled rules only work for Lizzie. 

Uh, she really shouldn't play that stupid game. She tried so hard to not slap the guy's face who always put his hand on Josie's shoulder to tried to kiss her in front his girlfriend any time. Josie got headache. She knew play game of thrones in the School was last thing she should do. 

"Hey, Josie! "

What Josie never expected was, the Queen, Penelope came to her and said hi first. She is so stunning as always. And her voice, the deep and sexy voice really take Josie's breathe away. Josie changed her mind about Queen need blabla stuffs immediately. 

"Hi, Penelope! "Josie revealed the biggest smile to Penelope. At the same time her hand didn't wait, pressed button of the camera. New photo showed up in camera screen, really nice, it would be Josie's all energy today. 

Penelope raised her eyebrows with teasing smile. Dana scoffed at her on face, wich so rude. But Josie ignored her. Because, today would be so beautiful, sun is warm, the wind is soft, Penelope is shinning like always. So Josie don't want to see some dirty stuff to ruin her eyes. 

"What is your class, Josie. " Penelope smiled at Josie. How kind her smile is! Josie's heart beats skipped a little bit. 

"Chemistry. "

"Chemistry? Umm, I know the teacher. He is a little bit tough. But as long as you do all of his home work, you'll fine. " Peneloe advised. 

Wow, Josie really didn't expected this would happen. The Queen of school, only heir of THE PARK enterprise, also could be so sweet? How could she so perfect and so attractive same time? Even Josie don't want walking on spotlight anymore, but she will always fine with accompany Penelope. At least she did the same thing that hundreds of times before to Lizzie. 

"So, I will see you tonight? " Penelope look straight at Josie's eyes, like a fascinating black hole behind her eyes. Josie can't move her eyes even. 

"Tonight? What about tonight? " Josie tried so hard woke herself up when she heard "tonight". Why she doesn't have any good feelings about "tonight". 

"Tonight is dancing night. I'm inviting you to come. " Penelope smirked at her. Which was same with yesterday when she asked her to join her party. So, it's meaning... ... It would be another prank to Josie! 

Josie moaned in her mind but didn't revealed out. Of course Penelope near her only because she wants Prank. What other could it be? Queens like Prank. What she really doesn't know is, why the popular group always can't let her go? Is it because she was Queen's twin sister, or because she always attracted by a Queen? Maybe both? 

"So, will you come? " Penelope revealed an innocent face. Which only make her more devilish. But was Josie had any choice?

"Yes. As long as I can take your photos. "Josie nodded with soft smile. Actually so exhausted with everything already.

"Of course. "Penelope winked at her, left with her friends. She really got Josie. Even she is devil.

"What do you think, Pen. "When Penelope's pack left Josie, Jane asked. 

"What could I say? Dana was right. She is that kind of girl will do everything for make her boyfriend promoting to a higher position. I was so obvious about I'm gonna prank her, she still wanna come. So stupid. "Penelope shook her head. The one thing Penelope hate most is a girl, a talented girl do everything only for make her boyfriend be better. So death of feminism. If that girl get more talent, she will hate more. 

"What if she really didn't know this is a Prank. "Jane asked softly. 

"No, she knew, Jane. When she show up with shirt and long dress yesterday for make sure any pick could suit any parties, she definitely knew. " Dana pointed out, smirked. 

"If she didn't know the obvious hint I gave, she deserve Prank too. "Penelope added. Some how, she seemed like so angry. More than Dana expected. Which make Dana felt so good.

Of course Josie knew the dancing night would be prank night. But what she didn't know is the Prank started when time even didn't been night. 

When first class over, Josie going to go next class, the teacher called her name.

“Josie Saltzman.”

“Yes?”Josie turned to face him.

“How about my class?”The teacher asked. Josie frowned a little bit, but didn’t revealed emotions. 

“I think it is great.”

“Thank you.”The teacher smiled.”So, did you understand all my lectures?”

“Maybe not all of that. But… … “Josie hesitated for find good word to say. But teacher have another opportunity.

“I have an idea. What about you do a report about the effects of the microporosity and chemical? It would help you to understand more fast about my teach.”

“What?!" Josie frowned, kinda don't understand what happened. A new girl need do report about first lecture she learned? How unreasonable！

But Josie can't say anything when she remembered Penelope's word about she would be fine if she do all homework the teacher gave. So she only can say"OK.. yeah, I can do that.”

“Great. Then I will check your report tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!”Josie shocked.”Isn’t the next Chemistry class on next week?”She really can’t understand what kind of teacher would let a new student do report at one night?

“Sorry to say this, but because of my schedule I only can check tomorrow.“ Teacher explained.”So, what would you say?”

“I… … I will hand in tomorrow.” Josie only can say it. Even it is so weird. She only thought it is this teacher’s own teach style.

But the next class, the next next class, and next next next class happened same thing after class over. Even Josie was stupid enough, she knew it is Penelope. 

Wow, So Penelope is not only queen of school’s students, she is also queen of entire school? This school is crazy! But Josie also can understand how this all worked. Lizzie didn’t be kicked out of school, also because their dad used headmaster's power covered her. Fair enough.

When Josie finally got lunch break, only thing she want is find Landon for healing hug. But Penelope and her friends appeared again. 

Ok, it’s coming. They’re going to make Josie's life live in the hell. If Josie really need to die for it this time, at least she want to die when she can admire Penelope’s beauty. So Josie looked at Penelope, decided never move her eyes to see any where else. 

“Hey, Josie.”

“Hey, Penelope.”Josie smiled when she saw Penelope’s face softly. Even today was tough because of Penelope, she can’t help smile at beautiful view. She is a totally Appearance Association. Another meaning “lookism”.

"What're you going to do this noon? " Penelope smiled. The beauty of her smile already healed Josie's tired soul. She is a goodness. 

"I'm trying to find my... ... "

"Nothing? Join us then. " Penelope even didn't listen. 

"Um, if I can... ..."

"Take my photos? Of course you can."Penelope winked at her. So problem solved. Josie sighed. 

Josie went to dining room with Penelope's pack. She can felt all of students‘ gaze focus on them. Josie felt like she can hear the bell of normal days end. Josie also can hear other students whispers. 

'Who is she? '

'Seems like a new girl. '

'A new girl already joined Park's pack? How rich she is? '

'Maybe million or billion? We will never know. '

Josie frowned. She heard about only rich and beauty could join Penelope's pack. But Josie, dressed yellow sweater and uniform skirt, how is it could mean rich?

Josie went to pick some foods, Penelope and Penelope's friend sit on the chair already. When Josie turned back, she saw Penelope's friend took out a lot of epicurean delicacies. Sushi set, senior steak, seafood meal... ... All of foods make Josie been dazzled. 

Great, this would be another Prank. Huh? Who do pranks with foods? How old are they? Josie scoffed, rolled her eyes. 

When Josie sit beside Penelope, Penelope spotted Josie's plate didn't have any meats and fishes by her sharp eyes. 

"Josie, I saw you didn't pick meat and fish, is school's meats and fishes suck?" Penelope asked.

“No. I don’t know. I’m a vegetarian.”Josie shrugged. She saw Penelope's friends exchanged eyes. But Penelope only laughed. 

"So, is this your religion or something like that? "

“Oh, no. I was just thought animals and fishes are too cute to eat. It is only my thought, so don’t mind it.”

“Hmm, interesting.”Penelope smiled, stared at Josie’s eyes deeply, which so fascinating. Penelope's eyes always had a moment sparks that Josie can’t explain even. Too deep too charming. Josie pressed button of camera’s without move her eyes from Penelope’s.

But next move Josie made was smile to other side, waved hand to there then take a photo. Josie’s eyes turned soft when she checked the photo. And smiled gently. This smile never like when she saw Penelope’s photos. There was no admire or spark, only had warm and soft.

There is Landon, of course. He waved at Josie then take a sit alone. He didn't near Josie to try to approach Penelope. Which so gentleman. But his exist remind Penelope why she got angry with Josie. 

Penelope could forgive some girls approached her because of they wanted power as long as they didn’t fool her. But some girls like Josie, they live for support boyfriend, even if they have more talents. It made Penelope so angry and headache.

Penelope supported her forehead with right hand, frowned.

“Penelope, Are you OK? What happened?”Josie looked at Penelope worried. 

“Nothing. I think it is only hangover headache.”

“Really?Can I... ... ”Josie signed with her hand about could she touch Penelope’s head. Penelope nodded. Josie stand up to massage Penelope’s temple.

“Um.”Penelope moaned. But the comfortable expression she revealed was a little too sexy. Josie tried so hard to keep focus on massage, not on take her photo.

“Are you feel better?”

“More than better. Thanks.” Penelope smiled.

Josie looked around.“Do you have any arlerge of honey？"

“No.”

“OK, wait a minute.”

Josie went to the kitchen, asked kitchen worker something. Then she went in the kitchen, appeared with a glass of water few minutes later.

“Drink this. It would help.”Josie gave the glass of water to Penelope.

“What is this?”

"Honey water. It would help you to get rid of alcohol headache and hangover.”Josie smiled. Find a straw put in the glass.

“How do you know it.” Penelope frowned with teasing smile. Sucked a little bit honey water. 

“I researched this yesterday morning. You know I drank the drink the day before yesterday.”

“You mean the only one drink you drank.”

“Yes. That only one drink almost killed me.”Josie shrugged. Then she started massage Penelope’s temple again. Their atmosphere is soft. But it also make Dana uncomfortable.Dana stiffened, she need to do something change this weird atmosphere between Penelope and Josie. So when she saw Landon stared, she got an idea.

“Josie, don’t you need introduce your boyfriend to us? He has an eye on you a long time.”Dana teased. But Josie shook her head.

“No, no need. He looked at me not because he wants me introduce you. He does that only because he worried about me.”

“Are you sure you don’t want introduce him? Isn’t it a rare chance to you?”Dana didn’t give up. Challenged again.

“I said NO!”Reject from Josie’s was too strong, it's really don't look like Josie. Every one frowned. Josie stared at Dana angrily. The angry fire in her eyes is so weird.

Josie pretend watch the wrist watch, even she didn’t have one. Josie changed subject. “Well, would you look at the time, I have to get to class."

Josie picked up her food plate, even she didn't eat the foods at all. She seems like panicked.

"Wait, Josie."Penelope stopped her. "You didn't eat, at least get some desserts."

Penelope took some deserts from her bag. Hand it to Josie. Josie's mind went blank, but she took the desserts with her hands. Prank or not, she definitely eat it all. 

”Yeah, thanks."

Josie picked up het plate walk to the dining room to clear plates. Landon followed her immediately.

“Are you OK?”Landon asked worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You really don’t need ask me every time I got along with them.” Josie smiled. But it seems like she was tired.

“I saw you mad at them.”Landon shrugged.

“I know I shouldn’t. But they… … “Josie stared at Landon’s eyes so deep. She almost gonna say something but she shook her head stopped it.

“It was nothing. It was the girl named Dana, I really can’t get along with her. I don’t know what’s wrong with her, she is so mean, her every word had insult.”Josie rolled her eyes. 

Landon nodded."Ok, I can see that Dana girl is a real evil."

"What? You even didn't speak with her. How can you so sure?"Josie frowned. 

"Because you're my girlfriend. I know you will never hate someone she didn't deserve been hated. So you said she is mean, then she definetly is an evil incarnate."Landon shrugged innocently.

Josie rolled her eyes again, but can't stop herself laugh."Wow, Landon, you're really a dork. You really don't need to remind me why I love you this much. Stop let me love you more and more when I already extra love you."

Josie hold Landon's face with both hands, kissed his forehead. Landon kissed Josie's forehead back. Josie kissed Landon's both cheeks, Landon kissed back. Then they laughed like a biggest lovely dork.

"Penelope, why did you give Josie deserts? "Dana questioning Penelope.

"She didn't eat lunch, and I'm not a glutton."Penelope shrugged."It is not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? You used to dislike the girl like her. Are you forget about the feminism you always talk? And what about our plan? Make her see all the delicious foods but don't let her eat any of that?"

"That plan?"Penelope scoffed."You mean the plan that you figured in your childhood finally have chance to use it 10 years latter?"Penelope laughed so hard, so does her other friends.

Dana stiffed, her face turned white like she got sick. But when she trying to say something, she saw Penelope stared at her. Penelope's eyes were so cold. It make Dana got nervous. 

"Dana, I'm warning you. If you have problem with Josie, go to her trouble yourself. If you trying to use me again, I will make you living in the hell. Understood?"

She knew!Dana's eyes widened. Of course she knew. Trying to fool Penelope was last thing should do. Dana can't say anything but apology."I'm sorry Pen. I was not trying to fool you. I just don't understand why you seems like in to her. If I make you felt like been fooled, I wish you know I didn't mean to do it. I'm so sorry."

Penelope scoffed again. It felt like she knew everything but she doesn't want make something too bad. She is a trouble maker, but she never like been a drama-girl.

"I'm not in to her, I just don't hate her."Penelope thought about her word. Corrected it."No, maybe I like her a little bit. I like the weird moment around us. Like sex weed. So interesting."Penelope laughed.

Sex weed! Does Penelope really said sex weed? Everyone's eyes widened, can't help stare at her. 

When Penelope and her friends went through the hallway, they heard a voice they had heard before. Then they saw Josie and Landon sit in the empty class, laughing.

"Landon, stop. I really need to finish 4 reports today. I don't have time."

"I know. But you really need to eat something."Landon worried about her. Take out a dessert that Penelope gave, handed to Josie's mouth. But when Josie trying to bite the dessert, he pushed his hand in, Josie bite on his hand.

Landon grinned. But his grin ended when he saw Josie stare at him with so adorable face.

"OK, I'm done. I'm really done. So keep your job."

"OK. Then, give me more motivation." Josie pointed her cheek to Landon. Landon kissed her cheek.

"That is the real sex weed."Dana whispered at that view, only Penelope can heard. Penelope stared at Dana, but she didn't say anything but be silence. 

After class over, Penelope found Josie in the empty class still dealt with her homework. But there didn't have Landon, she was alone. Penelope knew Landon went to the basketball. This was why Penelope is alone too.

"Josie."

"Penelope!" When Josie saw Penelope, her eyes light up. Josie found her camera immidiatly, took a photo.

"Wow, Penelope, I really didn't expect you will appear. I think today is my lucky day."Josie smiled, checked her photo that she took Penelope's.

Lucky day? After Penelope left her a lot of homework? Penelope can't stop smiled at Josie's adorable move. Even if that lovely move was all fake.

"Josie, you don't need do that reports anymore. I can convince teachers."

"No, it's OK. I don't want involve you in this mess. I'm OK. I can deal with this."Josie smiled. Fake or not，that smile made Penelope's heart ache.

Penelope knead her chest, but it didn't help. This is her first time she regrets something she did.

"OK, Josie, I'm tired about all of this. So, if you really want something from me, just ask. After you did everything what you did, I'm giving you a chance."Penelope stared at Josie. It is her first time in the life, trying to forgive a girl trying to fool her. Also it is her first time she still wants help her.

"Um.. Are you sure? "Josie looked at Penelope suspiciously.

"Yes. Say it. Before I change my mind. " Penelope felt exhausted. Only thing she wants this time, she wants everything could finally over. The moment, the feelings, and the delicious word about how beautiful she is. She wants eveyrthing over for good so hard.

"So, it is you asked, not me."Josie smiled, approached Penelope. It's almost make Penelope's breath escape. 

"Penelope, come here. This spot."

Josie hold Penelope's hand, guide her went to near window.

"Um... ... The sun is on that direct. So, you need stand in this place. Yes, right!"Josie seemd like so happy. Penelope frownd, but after she said Josie can ask, Penelope can't reject her.

"Put your right hand on you forehead like this. Then, put your left hand on the windowsill."Josie guided Penelope make a weird movement. Penelope frowned more.

"Josie, what is this?"Penelope can't stay silence anymore. It is so weird. 

"Don't move!"Josie stopped Penelope. Took camera out, pressed button more than 10 times at three seconds. Then admired."Wow, you're really a godness!"

Josie's word make Penelope blushed. Penelope felt her heart beats like lost control. And her breath got hot and difficult.

"Look!"Josie handed camera to Penelope. When Penelope saw the photos, she can feel how much tallent Josie got about photos.

"Wow, you really make me like a godness."Penelope can't help herself admire Josie's talent.

"You're a goddess, Penelope. You have no idea how much I want you can see yourself like I can see you. You can't image how much I got shocked by your beauty when I saw you at first time I meet you."Josie hold Penelope's hands with both hands, stare at her eyes, said again."Penelope, you're really a most beautiful girl."

Josie's tone is firm, her eyes are sincere, and her lips... ... Penelope can sure Josie's lips is soft. What if she can touch these lips by her own?

Penelope finally decided make a move. She is not a girl that affraid of make a move. But when she almost lean to kiss her, Josie no longer hold her hands, she walk to her desk for finish her reports.

"Penelope, I have 3 reports left. So, can we meet in the party place tonight?"Josie asked with her praying puppy face. How can anyone rejecte her ask? 

"Of course. See you at 7."Penelope smiled, which so soft.

At 6:30, Josie dressed up. She walked to gym to find Landon for last greet. But when Josie arrived, she saw Landon cleaned gym alone, there was no one else. Josie frowned.

“Landon!"

"Hey, Jo!"Landon smiled at Josie, ran to her. He is so adorable. But Josie can't smile at him when she saw what happened.

"Landon, where is the other members?"

"They went to the dancing party."Landon scratched his nose awkwardly. 

Josie stunned."What do you mean they went to the dancing party? What about you?"

"I need to clean the gym."Landon shrugged, like this is nothing. But it didn't help.

"What?!"Josie shocked, can't speak any word anymore. They went to the dancing party let Landon clean the gym alone? How sick!

"It's OK, Jo, you know I can't dance. So it is my big chance to practice basketball. I'm glade I can stay."Landon smiled to comfort Josie, but it didn't help. Josie's tears bumped out of her eyes. 

"You, you don't deserve this. You don't deserve be treated like this. How can they? They even don't know you, they don't know your strength. How can they!" Josie cried so hard.

"Don't cry, Jo. It's OK. Don't cry, please."Landon panicked, wiped Josie's tears with his hand. But Josie really don't know how to stop crying when she saw this.

"It is not fair, Landon, it is not fair. How dare them? How dare them treat you like this? You're all my heart, how dare them treat you like you're nothing?"Josie gasping for breath, she is so mad.

"It's fine, Jo, it's fine. Please don't cry. Your tears breaking my heart. So please."Landon hugged her. He doesn't know how to comfort his girlfriend right now. Only thing he can do is hug her, stroking her hair.

"Landon, let's go to dancing party together. If that Jed guy shame you again, I will murder him!"Josie's tone have full of anger, Landon know what would happen when Josie get mad, so only thing he can do is nod. Landon need to keep his eye on Josie, before bad thing happen.

Time turned 7, Penelope stared at watch on the wall, confused. Why Josie didn't come? She thought Josie would come on time. 

"Penelope, what are you doing?"Jane asked.

"Shhh."Penelope silence her. Keep her eyes stare at watch. She is waiting for a voice. The only voice would make her smile.

"Hey, Penelope, I'm Jed. You know? We met... ... "Not this voice! Penelope glare at Jed with full of anger. Jed stepped back immediately.

Jed remember Josie's word about Penelope can't remember someone she didn't care. Jed got sad.

Penelope still keep her eyes on the watch, she didn't move even. 

The time turned 7:10, Penelope heard Dana scoffed loudly. "Wow, I thought she didn't want stand out. Of course that was a lie."It's sound like Dana said it to Penelope. 

So Penelope turned her eyes to the door, then she saw Josie wear blue no sleeves and mini skirt, expose her long and thin legs out. So sexy and hot, like a queen of the party. Penelope's eyes light up when she saw Josie with that outfit. But lost the light immediately when she saw Landon accompany her.

Josie with Landon, Josie accompany with Landon! Penelope got shocked. She didn't see this would come. Penelope thought Josie come to this party for have moment with her alone. The photos moment, the stare moment, the admire moment. But why she is with Landon!

Josie glare at Jed a moment. Hold Landon's hand, took him walk to center of the party. Then she hold Landon's cheeks with both hand, kissed his lips.

"Woo!"

Everyone heckled but Penelope. Penelope turned pale and started to shiver. Dana saw Penelope's move, can't stop smirk at her. 

"I told you, Pen. She is that kind of girl could do everything for her boyfriend.A superior straight girl like her who also admire of your beauty? I don't think so. You're nothing but a useful tool."

Dana's every word of speak like a knife stick Penelope's heart so hard. But after she saw the kiss of Landon and Josie, she only can believe that.

"I remember you said about what her want. What is that?"Penelope asked weakly.

"Basketball team. Her boyfriend is one of basketball team member. But you can see his height, he have no chance with basketball. So Josie approached you."

"OK, I see."Penelope nodded."If make her boyfriend be a real member of basketball team is her goal, I can give her a chance. Let her come tome alone."

But before Dana grab Josie over here, Josie saw Penelope, waved at her with sweet smile. That smile only hurt Penelope more. Josie walked to Penelope, Landon didn't accompany her.

"Hey Penelope."Josie smiled. The smile like sun shinning, at this moment, Penelope almost forgave Josie. 

"Josie Saltzman."Penelope named Josie with coldest tone. Josie frowned. She felt something went wrong.

"Penelope, what's happened? Are you OK?"Josie trying to near Penelope, but Penelope stepped back immediatly, keep the same distance between them.

"Josie, I knew about your boyfriend and his basketball team."Penelope started. She saw Josie's face turned white when she heard basketball. It's like a proof of every word Dana said to Penelope. It's hurt.

"Penelope, why are you talking about that? I'm not in mood. Do you know the feelings when I saw... ... "

Penelope scoffed."I don't know. I mean, why I need to know about what happened basketball team? I don't care. Only thing I care is, I want fun. So... ... "

Penelope picked 5 glass up put that on the table. Put two ice block in every glasses, put some liquor and orange juice. Like Josie did the day before yesterday. 

Penelope continued."Josie, you made me 5 drinks at party night. So I make you 5 drinks too."

"I don't drink alcohol." Josie frowned. She have no idea what's happening.

"I know you don't drink alcohol. So that is why it would be fun."Penelope smirked devilish."You know my power of this school. I think I proofed that to you. So I'm giving you a chance to make your boyfriend been better. "

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple. Drink these up, your boyfriend would be regular of basketball team. And he also can join next competition as starter."

"... ... "Josie stunned. Her face turned more white. Like she is seriously ill. Penelope felt her heart ached, but she ignored.

"What do you think, Josie Saltzman? I think it would be a good chance to your boyfriend. If you miss it, the chance will never come again."Penelope raised her eyebrows challenged. Deep in Penelope's heart, she really want to yelling at Josie don't do anything stupid for her boyfriend. But Penelope's wish destroyed. 

Josie picked up one drink."I'm not asking you make him a regular member with no reason. I'm asking you give him a chance to proof himself. I don't care if it only proof he have no talent about basketball. Only thing I ask is, give him a chance, treat him like a human, not a slave or loser! I don't think it is too much to ask."

Josie glared at Jed, took the drink drank up. The smell of alcohol killed her again, made her want to vomit so hard, but Josie knew if she slow down she will never finish the drinks. So she hold the feelings up, drank the alcohol one by one.

One drink, two drinks, three drinks... ... Everyone noticed Josie, even Landon. 

"Jo!" Landon yelled, trying to through the crowd stop her. But Penelope waved her hands immediatly, two male students grabed Landon's arm, Landon can't move.

Four drinks... ... When Josie going to grab last drink, she almost spewing out all alcohols. But she knew the rules, vomit or spew means didn't drink, so she put her hand on her mouth to keep herself hold alcohol back. 

Five drinks... ... When Josie finaly drank all of drinks, she almost fall on the floor with disgust. Penelope stretched out her hands for grab Josie's arms immediately, trying to let Josie fall in her embrace. 

But somehow Landon broke the loose, pulled Josie in his arm. Penelope's hands catched air, her heart felt like hollow and alone, but she can't do anything. Can only stand by and watch Landon carry Josie run out the party. 

Penelope felt sick and useless.


	4. The kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Korea, 'lookism' is social problem. Everyone adore good look. Good look is one of talent and strengths. Josie's mind of 'lookism' is like Korean. But there always have different between lookism and true love.  
If someone want to know what's the difference between lookism and love, I wish you can figure out in this au.

The night was so tough. Josie's face look like she lost her soul. She moans, vomits, also had headache. But the hardest thing is she had 2 reports left. No matter how much Landon want to convince her do homework tomorrow, she didn't listen. 

"I can't tell teacher I didn't do my homework because I drank alcohol. I, I need finish my reports."

But the drunkenness goes so far, her sights was blur, she can't read the keyboard even. But Josie always too stubborn to stop her.

"OK, OK, if you want to finish your homework, let me help you Jo. I can do your homework. Please let me help you.”

Landon opened Josie's laptop, input his birthday number as password.The laptop unlock, but Josie stopped him when he tried to do Josie's book report.

"No, we have different opinion at books, you can't help me do this homework. "Josie said weakly. But every word she said, always like it would be last word she can say. The gross felt of alcohol really going to kill her. 

"OK, fine. How about you say your thoughts about the book you trying to report, and I typing your speak as your report? I think it is only idea we can do right now. "

"Yeah, that would be good... ... Ew! "Josie stagger along to the toilet vomit again. The voice sounds like she is trying to vomit her all organs out. Landon frowned, so exhausted, his heart broken like pieces.

Some how they finally finished book report, there is one more report left.

“OK, what is your last report?”Landon asked, he saw the hope right in front of them.

“Japanese.”

Landon stunned. Holding his head in disbelief. 

“Japanese? You know I can’t help you with Japanese.”

“I know. But it is lucky that I can see something right now. So I can do it myself."

Josie sobered up, but still felt gross and sick. Her face is so wan. 

“Are you sure you can do this? I really think you need break, forget about homework.”

“I, I can do this. You know I can leave my family come to this noble school only because they trust me I can always been a good girl. If I can’t been good enough, I would be just a girl have a weird hobby. What else they could let me be?”Josie start cried. Exposed her all emotions first time in her life.

“Josie, you don’t need been a good girl all the time. You know that.”

“No, I need to. Lizzie is a bipolar, my mother always in the Europe, and my dad always work. If I can’t been a good girl enough, what else could be left with my family? At least I can’t be a problem to them, I need make my family felt less problems. This is my job as a first born child. Please, just let me finish my homework."

Josie started her last homework. Landon sneak out to the dining room found some honey and fruits for Josie. When they finally finished homework, there was already been 2:30 o’clock. Josie and Landon finally went to the bed.

At 4:00 o’clock, Josie trying to grimed out the bed. Landon grabbed her wrist immediately. 

“What’re you doing?”

“I’m going to make some foods to you. Today would be your first day have real practice, you need keep your condition.”Josie answered weakly. Landon stunned. 

“Are you really trust that Penelope? She was fool you. I don’t think my position of basketball team would change because you drank the drinks.”Landon revealed unbelievable face.

“No, she is a queen, but she is not a liar. She told me I can take her photos any time, you see, she kept her words.”

“OK, even if she kept her words, but I’m not going to let you out like this. Please, at least take a break one time. OK? Take a break for me. You’re really going to kill me and yourself.”

“What about your breakfast?”

“I can always go to dining room for eat.”

Josie nodded. Even she doesn’t like the idea of go to dining room but her sick can’t keep her stubborn as always. So she laid on again.

At 6 o’clock, Josie woke up again. She saw Landon already started change his pajamas to gym suit.

“Josie, keep sleep. I’m going to morning run myself.”

“But… … “Josie frowned.

“No more but. Please, sleep. Stop let me worry about you would be help more than your accompany.”

“OK.”Josie nodded, closed her eyes again. Landon put his hand on Josie’s forehead, frowned when he felt her forehead felt like on fire. Landon sighed.

At 6:30, Josie woke up again. 

“Josie, what's up this time? Can’t you just keep sleep?”

“I need to shower and make up.” 

“You know you can skip the make up part. Right?”

“I like make up, it would make me feel good. And if I don’t make up when my face like this, I can sure I will make some people's heart attack on fear.”

“You’re still cute without make up.”

“Stop it!”Josie trying to laugh, but she felt the alcohol rolled around her stomach, she can't laugh, run to the toilet for vomit again. Landon sighed so hard.

At 7:10 o’clock, Landon saw Josie picked up the camera going to go out like a ghost.

“Wait a minute. What’re you doing right now? You didn’t finish your breakfast."

"But Penelope... ... "Josie tried to explain. But her word only made the situation worse.

"Penelope again? After she made you look like a ghost?"

"A ghost also have two eyes to see beautiful views. At least her devilish maltreat didn't change her beautiful face to awful."

Landon lost his speak. He knew Josie is a helpless lookism, but she was been worse after she saw Penelope.

"I know she is still beautiful. But what if she make you drink day drinks of alcohol."

"Alcohol.Ow!"Josie ran to the toilet after she heard ‘alcohol’ word. She can felt the alcohol rolled over her stomach all over again. But at least, she can't went to take photos on time, so she finished her breakfast.

So this is why Penelope didn't saw Josie at 7:20. She didn't be in the place that she always be. Like she was disappear in Penelope's life. Just like Penelope expected.

"Pen, what're you looking for? Was it Josie?"Jane asked with soft tone. Penelope sighed, she can't answer even. 

Penelope asked herself before she came to school. She asked what if Josie approached her not because of her boyfriend. What if she still at the same spot that she always waited her. What if she appeared in front of her with her camera up again.

But right now after she didn't find Josie at same spot, she had another question. Will Josie appear to her again? The question made Penelope's breath almost stopped. This is her first time regret something she did. 

Penelope went to her class with disappointment. But when she arrived at class, she saw Josie sit on the back row! Penelope's heart beat skipped a little bit. She never thought she will see Josie in the same class. Penelope can't move her eyes away from her.

Josie looks exhausted. Her eyes blurred. She didn't notice Penelope even. Only thing she want, is finish the class as fast as she can, run to toilet vomit all over again. 

Penelope signed to a guy leave who sit beside Josie. After the guy left, Penelope sit on that place, looking at Josie's face carefully. 

Josie's brown eyes filled of tired, she hardly kept her eyes open. Josie's skin like white mochi, Penelope can sure that would so soft if she can have chance to touch that. And her nose, her pink pouty mouth, her chin, her neck... ... Every part of her face so perfectly suits her. Penelope have no idea why she acted like she admire other girls face when she has most adorable and perfect one. 

Even the class started, Penelope didn't move her eyes from Josie. Josie's every single frowned made Penelope's chest ached, Josie's every single uncomfortable expression almost killed Penelope. Josie empty vomited several times, Penelope have no idea how much she want hug her if it could make get rid of her sickness.

Penelope didn't notice she stared at Josie over whole time. Only thing she wants is some how Josie could look back. But that didn't happen.

When the class over, Josie stand up immediately for go to toilet to vomit. But Josie was dizzy from hangover, she almost fall in a faint.

Penelope catches Josie, this time she really catched her. Hold her with arms tightly.

"Thank you. "Josie thanked with her soft smile. But when she want to stand up, Penelope hugged her tighter. 

"How long are you going to ignore me? Josie Saltzman."Penelope whispered at Josie's ear. Like a delicious and dangerous evil sweet whisper. "Just give me a date. I can wait until the date of your ignore over. "Josie's eyes widened open.

"Penelope!"Josie surprised. Stared at Penelope's beautiful face for sure this is not a dream."Wow, it is really you, still stunning and shinning."Josie grinned with full of admire. 

Penelope's heart beat almost stopped by Josie's word. Penelope can't stop smiling."What about this? Are you still think I'm beautiful after what I did to you yesterday?"

"Of course I do."Josie rolled her eyes, laughed. "I don't think alcohol have that much power could make a beautiful view become not beautiful. You're stunning, like always."

But when Josie trying to take a photo, she stopped. Then sighed. 

Penelope frowned."What's up?"

"My hand lost power. I can't take photo without shaking. So annoying! "Josie rolled her eyes again. She trying to hold camera tight, but it didn't help. 

“So, is it why you didn't come to take my photos this morning? “

“Not all, but kinda.”Josie shrugged.

Penelope can’t stop her smile. She doesn’t care it is lie or not anymore.

“Let me help.” Penelope reached her hand to hold Josie’s hands to keep her hand up for take photo. Josie take the photo finally. 

“Wow, this angle of you is so amazing!”Josie marveled. 

“So, you’re not mad?”Penelope asked with great care.

“No, never!”Josie screwed her face together. So adorable. At this moment, Penelope have a felling that this is the moment she can make a move. So she didn’t hesitate, hold Josie’s face, put her lips on Josie’s lips.

Josie’s eyes widened open. She panicked, her brain turned blank. She has no idea how to deal with this situation. Luckily, Penelope’s lips separated three seconds after. Josie finally allowed breath.

“You are stiff.”Penelope raised her eyebrows with teasing. And this teasing tone relieved Josie. She assumed kiss is Penelope’s way to apology.

"I'm not used to this. "Josie smiled awkwardly, shrugged.

“I see.”Penelope smiled, but frowned immediately.”Wasn't that someone kissed her boyfriend in front of entire party?”

“Stop remind me that! I only did that because I want make Jed know my boyfriend also could stand out. Right now, I'm really regret about what I did.”

“That was impressive. “Penelope raised her eyebrows with teasing, but became to disgust immediately."To be honest, also make me want to blind my eyes."

"Stop!"Josie rolled her eyes.

When next class start, Penelope followed Josie walk in to same classroom. Josie stunned.

“Penelope, what is your class?”

“What is this class?”Penelope asked back.

“Math.”

“Then Math is my next class.”Penelope grinned.

Josie frowned.”Are you sure? I didn’t see you at last Math class.”

“You see me now.” Penelope shrugged."You see even teacher didn’t say anything.”

Josie looked at teacher. The teacher definitely confused about Penelope’s appear. But just like Penelope said, she didn’t say anything.

“Come on, let’s find a sit.”Penelope hold Josie’s hand walk to back row. Every one stared at them.

And the next class, next next class, Penelope walk in to the same class with Josie. But as long as Josie could appreciate Penelope’s beauty, she didn’t say anything.

During a lunch break Josie finally felt better. Josie took out some reports she did yesterday.

“What is this?”

“Home work.”

“Aw~”Penelope dawned.”Didn’t I tell you you can forget these homework?”

“I can’t. My family is complicated. I need to keep myself be a good scored girl to keep me living here.” Josie answered weakly.

Penelope frowned. “So you did all your homework after drunk?”

“Not all of this. I did some homework before the dancing party. There were 2 homework left. But Landon helped me.”Josie smiled with proud of her boyfriend. Which remind Penelope the kiss between Josie and her boyfriend yesterday, her expression sank.

“You’re proud of him.”

“Of course I am. I don’t think anyone could take care of me like he did. Not my dad, not my mom, not my twin sister. He is sweetest.”

“Wish I never asked.”Penelope rolled her eyes. 

“Why? Was my PDA annoyed you”Josie frowned. Didn’t know why Penelope said that. But next thing Penelope did, was holding Josie in her embrace. Which so soft, remind Josie about her sister. Maybe more than sister, or other girls she got attracted.

“Next time if you need someone take care of you, look for me. You know I can do a lot, more than your boyfriend.” Penelope said with firm tone of voice. Josie frowned hard. This time she really remembered Lizzie, her twin sister. 

Because Lizzie said exactly same thing. Only need change 'boyfriend' word to 'Hope'. Lizzie also added"So, never look for Faith. ".She means Hope. Josie laughed, she miss her sister so much.

“You know the only person made me in trouble this school was you.”Josie teased. She felt Penelope’s arms dropped. Which a little disappointed Josie. Her hug was warm.

“OK, then never again. You have my word."Penelope stared at Josie’s eyes. Her green eyes make Josie felt slightly dizzy, and hard to breath. Penelope continued.“This is my promise.”Then she kissed Josie's lips softly.

Josie’s eyes widened opened again. Penelope kiss someone not only as apology also as promise! Josie really can’t get used to this.

“IS THAT PENELOPE WHO KISSING NEW GIRL?”Dana almost shouted when she saw the kiss scene of Penelope and Josie. Penelope’s other friends also stunned.

“WHEN WAS SHE STARTED KISS GIRLS?”Dana asked other girls, everyone only shook their head. Dana’s face turned to disgust.

“Dana, stop this face.”Jane warned with cold tone.

“WHAT FACE?”Dana challenged.

“This face you revealed right now. You know she have whole power of Park’s enterprise in this school. She can kick your ass any time if she want."

Dana hesitated, her face was dark with rage. She rolled her eyes then left without say anything. Jane sighed, shook her head.

When Penelope separated their lips, she frowned.”Josie, are you ever kissed someone?”

“Yes. You saw me kissed my boyfriend.”

Penelope frowned .“Really? Why I can't… … Ew! ”Penelope's confused face became to want vomit face. "Why you remind me that gross scene. I don't think I can have lunch today. "Penelope rolled her eyes. 

"Why do you say that? The kiss not that bad! I think… …"Josie complained, but confused too. Was that THAT bad to see? 

"If you think rub mouth and teeth means kiss, I really think you need to practice your skills.”Penelope screwed her face together with sad. Josie lost her speak. 

“Or maybe I can teach you.”Penelope hold Josie’s face in both hand with smirk, lean close to Josie's face for try another kiss. Josie stunned, stepped back immediately kept safe distance between Penelope.

“NO! No need. I think it is me and my boyfriend’s job to figure it out.”

Penelope kept silence a moment. Nodded.

After Josie handed her homework to teachers, Penelope’s other friends appeared. Dana didn’t in their, but Penelope didn't ask where is she, every one acted like there was no Dana exist after all. Which so weird. But as long as Josie dislike Dana, she didn't ask too.

They walk to dining room, Josie saw Landon siting with Jed and other basketball members eating lunch. Josie stunned, almost cried again.

“So, the basketball team… … “Josie can’t continue her word. The emotions she felt, the fears she afraid of, the sadness she cried for, all bumped out from her chest. No one knows how much her heart broken about other person didn’t see what she always see from Landon.

“I kept my word.”Penelope smiled.

“Yes, you did, like always.”Josie tried so hard hold her tears back.

Josie hugged Penelope, which almost killed Penelope with heart attack. Penelope knead Josie’s hair softly, she thought it is her chance shoot her shot. So she kissed Josie’s cheek, then her lips again. 

Josie can’t push Penelope away after she kept her word made Landon became a real basketball team member. Even if it is so weird kiss with a queen in front of whole dining room. And everyone stared at them, even Landon.

“Are you calmed down?”Penelope asked after their lips separated.

“Um… … Yeah, I think so.”Josie frowned, she felt her tears chocked back.

“Great. Take a sit, I've got something for you.”Penelope smiled. Like a kid want reward. So cute. Josie took a photo immediately. They smiled to each other.

After school class over, Josie went to gym looking for Landon. When they met, Josie saw Landon revealed “unknown” look.

“What is that?”Josie frowned.

“I want to ask you same thing. Why Penelope kissed you?”

“I have no idea. I thought this is Penelope’s way expressed feelings.”Josie shrugged.”She kissed me as apology first time, then as promise, then as comfort. I never knew she has hobby of kiss.”

“Are you sure this is her hobby, not anything else?”Landon raised his eyebrows.

“I think so. What’s else should be mean?”Josie frowned.”I saw her kissed a guy all the time in Monday party. Like 3times in minute?”

Landon nodded. Didn’t say anything. It made Josie worried.

“Landon, Are you get jealous?”Josie narrowed her eyes.”You know I can always push her away. Only reason I didn’t do that because I thought that was her way to express. I don’t want judgement someone’s way of expression as long as Lizzie always have one.”

Josie went close to Landon continued.”Last thing I would do is make you get jealous. If there was anything would make us separate, I will always cut them off."

Landon nodded again, but smiled this time.”Don’t worry, I was just kidding. I can deal with that. I trust you.”

“If you got jealous, tell me anytime. This is my job make you felt safe about our relationship.”

“OK.”Landon hugged Josie, kissed her lips. But before Josie trying to deep their kiss, Landon separated their lips.

“Tell me. How about her lips?”

Josie smiled.“To be honest, that was Soft.”. But smile became frowned."Maybe too soft. Which a little weird to me.”

“Why is that?”

“Maybe because I only kissed you in my life. I get used your kiss. So other’s, make me felt weird.”Josie said sincerely.

Landon smiled. Kissed her girlfriend again. 

But in the other place, Penelope stared at ceiling with her hand touched her lips. Her face blushed, her heart bumped so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually expected Josie and Landon's relationship in Legacies could like this. Sweet and unbroken, but somehow Pebelope still win Josie back.


	5. Kiss as price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope always take a shot when she thought there is a chance. But Josie would never broke the safety rules.

Next day when Josie trying to change household clothes to school clothes, she stunned. She forgot take some clothes to Landon's dorm. Only clothes left was sports suit and household clothes she already wear several time. 

"Landon, can I borrow your some clothes?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

Josie picked a white T shirt and black belt. Kinda neutral styles, but didn't too look exactly like boyfriend's clothes. 

At 7:10 o'clock, Josie arrived at always spot with Landon that she took Penelope's photos. After shared goodbye kiss, Landon went to his class. 

"So, this is how your morning start, Huh?" 

When Josie started set camera settings, a familiar voice approached. Josie grined when she heard this voice. 

"Penelope!"Josie can't stop her smiling when she saw Penelope with amazing outfit. Hurry up to set camera‘s settings, then take more than 10 photos of Penelope in 3 seconds. 

“I didn’t know you are coming this early." 

“I want to surprise you. Instead you shocked me." 

Penelope made several poses for photos, she is already get used be took photos by Josie. But when she near to Josie saw which clothes she wear, Penelope frowned. 

"What is this suck clothes you wear? Are you trying to humiliate yourself? "Penelope frowned with disgust. 

"What do you mean? This clothes is... …" Josie is trying to justify herself, but Penelope didn't listen even. 

"Change your clothes. Never near to me before you changed. My eyes can't deal with this ugly style. "Penelope seems so mad, maybe hurt either. Which Josie can't understand why Penelope's tone and expression were so dramatic. 

Penelope didn't walk with Josie this time, she went to first. But there wasn't have any time Josie could change her clothes so she went straight to class get sit near to Penelope. 

"Penelope, class will start soon, I... ... "But Penelope looked at Josie's clothes with narrow eyes, then she stand up change her sit with other guy. 

"SERIOUSLY? "Josie really can't understand why Penelope acting like this. Josie thought the one thing different between Lizzie and Penelope was Penelope never judge someone's anything. What changed her? 

The class started, Josie can't focus on teacher's speach. Only thing she wants, only thing she cares is Penelope. Can't see Penelope's face when they're in the same class is killing her. 

Josie wrote a note. 

-I will change my clothes after this class over. So look at me just once. 

Josie passed note to a guy who besides her, make a hand sign let him handed note to Penelope. But when Penelope get the note, she didn't read even. Throw the note in her bag. 

"Wow. "Josie Shook her head with unbelievable. One clothes style make Penelope this mad? Just like a real Queen would do. Josie sighed. She get used take Penelope's photo then adore the photos all day. And yesterday Penelope's face right near to her face all the time, that was fantastic which Josie can’t give up today. 

Josie stared at Penelope's wonderful side face for search something could change this situation. But when Penelope felt the staring from Josie's, she took a book for ward off her face. Josie stunned. Now she saw how serious Penelope is. 

After class over Josie went to Penelope who turned her face away from Josie on purpose. Josie rolled her eyes. 

"Penelope, I'm going to change my clothes just like you wanted. So make a excuse to my next class's teacher for me.”Josie said weakly. The situation of Penelope ignore and avoiding her is harsh than drink over. 

Penelope hesitated a minute, she finally looked at Josie with sadness eyes which almost broken Josie's heart. 

Josie trying to say something but she can't found the word. When she going to go to change her clothes, Penelope stand up, took Josie's hand in her hand, pull her walked out class went to toilet. 

"Took my jacket on your these clothes. "Penelope took off her jacket handed that to Josie. "You know the clothes you wear, it hurt my eyes and my feelings. Don't dressed that again. " 

"OK. I promise you."Josie nodded, took Penelope's jacket dressed up. 

"Great. "Penelope finally smiled. So beautiful as always. Josie felt her heart warmed up like a magic. Penelope got dramatic today, but after saw this smile, Josie thought everything worth it. 

"So you're not mad anymore? "Josie asked carefully. 

"If you're free this afternoon when class over. You need going to shopping with me." 

“Shopping?”Josie’s eyes light up. Shopping meaning she can see Penelope with a lot of styles. Maybe she also can pick clothes for her and take a lot of photos. So attractive! 

But Josie shook her head in case the word of “YES” bump out her mouth. Josie revealed sadness eyes like a helpless puppy. 

“Sorry, I can’t. Landon have a regular basketball game as basketball team member first time in this school. I need to cheer him up." 

Penelope’s breath almost stoped because of pain of her chest. She bites her lower lip can’t say anything in a long moment. 

The long moment of silence make Josie knew Penelope didn’t like be rejected. But she can’t miss Landon’s first game in this school, so she hold Penelope’s hand asked. “Penelope, what about tomorrow? I’m free tomorrow.” 

Penelope took a long breath finally allowed to speak again.”There will never have tomorrow. If you come, then come. If you can’t, then never ever speak to me again. “ 

Penelope stared at Josie a long long moment. She waited a chance named ‘maybe’, but didn’t happened. Boyfriend is always first ever. Like Josie drank one alcohol drink for take Penelope’s photos, but she also drank 5 alcohol drinks for Landon’s promotion. Penelope knew it, she should knew it would end like this. 

Even if Penelope knew Josie will always choose her boyfriend without any doubt. But that can’t change the fact her heart mess like it burning. So she stared at Josie’s got freaked face last one more time, then she left. 

Next class, Penelope didn’t in the same class with Josie. Next next class, and the next class, Penelope just like disappeared. Josie’s feelings was hurt, but she really don’t understand why Penelope absorbed in her clothes styles so much. 

Josie thought a lot, then she figured out only reason Penelope acted like that is Penelope is also a ‘lookism’, but her ‘lookism' appeared with someone’s clothes styles. She can’t stand someone out of vogue when she with her. 

It’s make a sense! Josie’s eyes lighted up. But even if Josie figured all out, she still doesn’t know how to make Penelope’s feelings better. It’s really killed Josie. 

At 14:30 o’clock, Josie arrived at the stadium 30 minutes in advance for pick the front row. 

When Josie sit on first row of spectator seats, she saw Penelope sitting on the red sofa in the stadium. She is still so stunning took Josie’s breath away like alway. Even if Josie only can see Penelope’s overhead. 

Josie appreciated Penelope’s beauty a moment, she took out the camera to took Penelope’s photos. No one would know how much Josie want she could took Penelope’s face photos. 

When Josie took several photos of Penelope’s overhead, Penelope turned her face to Josie look straight at her. Josie lift up camera hide her face immediately. 

Penelope can’t help herself laughed at Josie’s cutest movement.”You know you can’t hide your face behind one small digital camera. Right?” 

Penelope’s voice sounds like she is no longer angry. Josie moved her camera away, smiled at Penelope awkwardly. 

“So, you’re no longer angry at me?”Josie asked worried. 

"It depends on your performance. “ Penelope raised her chin with a smile."How about I gave you an opportunity?” 

“What is that?” 

“If you jump on this sofa in 10 seconds, you can take my photos as much as you want in whole game beside me.” 

Josie’s eyes widened open, she looked around, when Penelope start her count with ‘1’, she jumped down without any hesitant. Penelope chuckled out. 

Sofa is soft Josie didn’t get any hurt. When she saw Penelope’s laugh, she forgot everything. Josie stared at Penelope, her breath is hard. 

“Wow, you’re so beautiful.”Josie sincerely praised, picked up her camera start took Penelope’s photos madly. Seems like she is going to make up her all regret of she didn't take Penelope's photos. 

Penelope smiled at Josie. In the past several hours, she figured out only one moment she can stay in Josie’s sight. The only moment is be took photos. So she let it be. 

“Josie, are you going to shopping with me after the game over?”Penelope asked carefully. 

"I... ... "Josie hesitated, but before Penelope disappointed, Josie smiled at her. "Of course, I can make time." 

"Make time? So you had plans? "Penelope frowned. 

"Yeah, with Landon. We were going to celebrate his first game. But you're the reason he can got chance he deserve after all, of course I will make time for you. "Josie smiled softly, Penelope can't say her feelings after she heard the reason. 

"You mean sleeping with him for celebrate. Didn't you already nearly living with him? "Penelope felt her voice chocked, hard to speak. 

Josie blushed, like a tomato, which hurt Penelope most. Josie got panicked either."No,no. We are not living together. We're just used to sharing our problems and happiness. As you know we had a long tough days in this school so… …"Josie shrugged with awkward smile. Penelope hold Josie's hand kept silence a long break, only one thing in her mind was why she asked. 

Penelope changed topic. "So, you will share your day for only me after basketball game? " 

"Yes, of course. Gladly."Josie smiled like a cutest dork. 

The basketball game started, Landon maybe have short height but he knew how to use this weaknesses as a weapon stealed the ball from other team. Also he has great skills at dribble the ball across the court. Josie is so busy to taking photos. Everytime Landon cut the basketball off, Josie madly took photos. But after she took a lot of photos of Landon's, she will also took Penelope's photos as an end. Looking like Penelope is their goodness of victory. 

"Landon is good, isn't he? "Josie's eyes shined with proud. She looked at Landon, be deeply moved. "He is shining when he play basketball. "Josie is so excited, her face turned a little bit red because of excitement. 

Penelope nodded with boring, if she wasn't wanted to found a chance to got close to Josie again, she will never came to see basketball game. Penelope is not a fan of games. After when she saw Josie acted like a helplessly in loving mum who came to saw her cutest son playing basketball , Penelope's feelings of games get worse. 

"I only can see he jumped for getting ball, but his hand didn't touch other member's arm even. "Penelope teased. 

"Can't got height he wanted is not his fault. But he found the way conquered it. This is why I’m so proud of him. You have no idea how much he practiced for basketball. “Josie justified for her boyfriend. 

"Yes, I don't. Just ignore me focus on your boy. "Penelope shrugged. As long as she was came to rebuild their tiny relationship, she can be silence just a moment for it. 

"You know I can’t ignore you when you still so beautiful. Ignore your beautiful face is my last ability. "Josie smiled, took a photo of Penelope. 

Penelope sighed. Seems like beauty is her only thing and last thing. 

At half time, Josie standed up immediately, but her face failed when she remember she lost her water bottle and tower on the audience. 

"Penelope, I need to go back to audience looking for my water and towel, so wait me a minute. " 

"I don't think you need that anymore. A girl giving that to your boyfriend right now. "Penelope pointed. Josie turned her face to Landon saw the scene that Penelope said. There is a girl giving Landon a water, then use towel trying to wipe his sweat. Josie frowned hard, went straight to that girl angrily. Penelope frowned of Josie's movement. 

"Excuse me, who're you? "Josie asked the girl with pissy frowned. 

"I'm Amelia, manager of basketball team. "Amelia introduced herself. But frowned after introduced. "Who're you? " 

"I'm his girlfriend. I think there're other basketball members need your support. "Josie's got pissed face didn't disappear. Amelia smirked at Josie but before she went to take care of other team member, she looked at Landon last time with flirty smile, hand signed him call her. And this time, Josie really got mad. 

Josie reached her foot under Alisa's foot, prank her to fall on ground. 

Penelope got shocked with this view, her eyes widened open. She never thought Josie could do this to someone approach her boyfriend. 

When Josie came back to the seat, she saw Penelope smiled at her with amuse. 

"Wow, I didn't see that part of you. You were being cute and kinda hot too. "Penelope teased. 

“I wasn’t being cute or hot what ever. Of course I'm not a girl that let any stupid girl went after my boyfriend any time."Josie rolled her eyes. "I like peace, but it doesn't mean I'm a mount let other person ride on my head treat me like I'm a totally loser. " 

"Really impressive. "Penelope raised her eyebrows can't stop smilimg at Josie. When Josie sit beside her, Penelope pulled Josie in her embrace hold her tightly. 

"What is it about? "Josie asked. 

"Can't a girl hug her friend for comfort her? "Penelope kisses Josie's forehead. "Is it work?" Penelope's tone was soft, but her eyes look straight at Alisa raised her eyebrows with warning smile. Of course Josie couldn’t see this threaten. 

Josie hesitated a moment with frowned. "Ah.. Yeah. It's worked." She really can't get used kiss with friend. 

After the game over, Josie went to explain to Landon she need to go to shopping with Penelope, then they shared a sweet kiss. Which almost make Penelope vomit in the stadium. 

Then they finally arrived at shopping mall. 

"OK, where we start? "Josie asked Penelope with cute smile. 

"Wait a minute. "Penelope went through to a shop, pick a miniskirt handed it to Josie. "Change your clothes to this right now. " 

Josie rolled her eyes. "Of course you hate these clothes that much. " 

"How can you blame? That is trash. " 

"Trash? This is not trash. This is Landon's. And I picked it for him. It suit him. "Josie explained. But Penelope didn't listen when Josie's word start from the word of "Lan". 

"Still can't change the truth that is garbage. So are you going to change or not? " 

Josie rolled her eyes again. "Fine, I will change my clothes. Wait me. "Josie went into the dressing room. But before she near the door, she looked at Penelope again. "After I change these dress, can I pick you some clothes and take photos? " 

"I can think about that. "Penelope teased. But when she saw Josie revealed puppy face, she can't stop her smile. So she rolled her eyes to cover her emotion. 

"I'm not in mood right now. So change your clothes as fast as you can. Maybe I will change my mood. "

"Fine. Wait a minute. I will be back soon."Josie's eyes like the fire burn inside. 

Soon after, Josie walk out the dressing room with her miniskirt which Penelope picked for her. But her face revealed awkward frown. 

"This skirt is too short. I don't think it suit me. " 

Josie use her palm hide her bare chest, pull down skirt to cover her thighs. She turned her face to Penelope for help. But she only see Penelope stand in front of her stare at her every bare skin with her mouth slight open looking forgot breath, her face turned a little red, and her eyes like covered some mist. 

"Penelope, are you OK? “Josie asked worried.

Penelope throw herself in to Josie's arms. She can't help herself kisses Josie's soft lips, both hand touched Josie's bare arms and hold. Josie stunned with her eyes widened open awkwardly. She really doesn’t know how to react would be good.

The kiss longer than before, Josie rolling her eyes to distract attention. Her breath is heave, her heart beating fast with panic. When their lips finally separated, she finally got allowed to breath again. 

Josie trying so hard make herself looking normal. She smiled at Penelope with fake pleasure. "So, can I pick some clothes for you... ..." 

But Penelope didn't hear, she pushed Josie get into the dressing room. When they're both in dressing room, her one hand wrapped around Josie's waist, her another hand hold Josie's face. She kisses Josie's lips again. This time, kiss is deeper, not only lips on lips, she sucks Josie's lower lip, then top lip, then both. Her breath is hard and hot. 

Josie can feel Penelope hot saliva on her lips, she sucks and rubs, bites her lower lip pulled softly. It is so weird. Josie frowned, she doesn't know what should do. So she shutted her mouth and tooth tightly for sure at least the kiss wouldn't go too far At least make sure Penelope can't push her tongue in her mouth. Josie knew if she do that, Josie would push her away, and their relationship of take photos would over. 

Penelope finally separated the lips with disappointed. She sighed helplessly. She knew it would happen, but she can't stop take a shot when she thought there maybe have a chance. Even if it is her misunderstanding. 

"Um, this skirt suit you, you need to keep it.”Penelope said with hard breath.

"Really? But when I can dress this? I definitely can't dress this go to school. "Josie frowned. This clothes is really not her style and seems look less too. 

"You can always dress this come to my party."Penelope smirked. "But don't do what you did in dancing party. At least don't do that in front of me." 

"I will never do that again. "Josie rolled her eyes. "Fine, I can buy it. If it could make your feelings be better. So, can I pick you some?" 

"Not before you try these all. "Penelope handed several clothes to Josie with childish smile. 

"These all? "Josie stunned. "I have clothes in my dorm. I don't need these all. " 

"But you dressed trash today. It meaning your clothes not enough. " 

They exchanged eyes, Josie gave Penelope "please" face, Penelope gave her a "no" face back. Josie rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"Fine. Just please give me your word you would dress some clothes I pick for you. And let me take your photos. " 

"OK, you have my word. " 

So next several hours, they spend time to Josie dress a lot of different kind of clothes. Every time Penelope thought the clothes suit Josie, she will kiss her as an answer. So next time when Penelope trying to kiss, Josie step back and answered instead her kiss."It's OK, right? I got it. "Then ran back to dressing room as fast as she can. Penelope laughed Shook her head. 

"OK, this is my last clothes you picked for me. So are we done? " 

Josie walk out the dressing room with tight jean pants and explosed shoulder gray shirt. But Penelope frowned when she saw Josie's styles. 

"Is it bad? "Josie asked worried. 

Penelope walked to Josie, but when she near to Josie, she hugged Josie's waist, kisses her cheek. 

"Of course answer is 'it's stunning'. You looking great with all of these clothes. And I think you need to enjoy kiss with me. Because this is last kiss about admire your clothes. " Penelope smirked, kissed Josie's lips again. This time kiss is soft and warm. But Josie still kept her mouth shut tightly.

"Ok, you need to buy these all. "Penelope said after the kiss over. 

"These all? No. I don't have money to buy these all. I have a lot of stuff to use money. So I only can buy 3 clothes I guess. " 

"3 clothes? Fine. You can use your 3 clothes money buy these all. " 

"What? You can't change the price of these clothes. "Josie frowned. 

"Actually I can. You really need to check this brand name. "Penelope showed Josie the clothes brand name. 

"It's written 'Roofic and'... ... "Josie's eyes widened open when she saw other name 'The Parks'."The parks? You mean this is your 'The Parks' brand too? "

"Yes."Penelope smiled at Josie who really stunned. 

"But it is not mean you can change the price, right? Even if this shop is one of The Parks and you're sole heir of your company, but you don't own the company right now. Am I wrong? "

"No, I don’t only own this shop, I own this mall too. If I need to wait until my mum dead to heir her company, when I can learn how to manipulate entire company? So take these clothes, make sure you never hurt my eyes again. It would help more. “

“You mean you own the shopping mall?”Josie stunned. What kind of mother would let her teenage daughter own a shopping mall?

“School is small society. My mom thought it would help me be a real leader of enterprise if I’m a real queen in school. So you can keep these clothes."

"But I can't... ... "Josie hesitated, take someone's thing is really not her style. 

"If you take these clothes, you can start pick clothes for me now. "Penelope smirked. And this word changed everything. Josie can't stop smiling when she heard this even. 

In next several hours, Josie picked clothes for Penelope. When Penelope changed her clothes she takes a lot of photos. Penelope also allowed her instruct some pose she wants Penelope take. It is fascinating! 

The time was past so fast. If store radio didn't ring, Josie almost forgot the time. Curfew start 9:00 o'clock, and it is 8:50 o'clock. 

"Are you take enough photos? Let me drive you go dorm. " 

"You know it would never been enough. I really want time could stop in this moment 3days. "Josie disappointed. She has a lot of clothes want Penelope could try. But the happy time was over. 

"So, you want take more photos? "Penelope asked with devilish smile. Josie knew the smile means Penelope trying to do something, but every time Josie always want to try it. Even she knew the idea will never be good. 

"Of course I want to. You have no idea how much I want to."Josie answered carefully. And this time she tell herself, even if there have another 5drinks waiting her, she will definitely take it all over again. Even if the thought of drinks already kill her stomach. 

"Ok. How about you pick any clothes you want me dress, then I will go to your dorm with you. We can continue in your dorm. "

Josie's eyes lighted up. She thought it would be her first chance or only chance that she can take photos of Penelope sleeping face. Doesn't this sounds so Nice? 

Josie picked a lot of clothes that she wants Penelope could try. More than Penelope picked for her. 

“Penelope, tell me already. What do you want to do in my dorm. You didn’t buy some alcohols behind me, do you?”

When they arrived at Josie’s dorm, before Penelope can appreciate the decorate Josie asked. 

Penelope smiled at Josie's cute worried.“I don’t have any alcohol, but actually I have some idea in my head. But I don’t think you will like it.”

“What is that?”Josie asked with nervous. 

"How about one photo, one kiss? “Penelope grind.

"What? "Josie hesitated. She can sure she will take more than hundreds of photos, but the thought of kisses would be hundreds too, she almost put the camera down. But Penelope changed price. 

“Answer is no? What about 10photos one kiss? But I can choose kiss place. "Penelope grined. She always know which smile could got Josie's mind. And the smile of Penelope's actually got Josie.

"OK, 10photos 1kiss. " 

Next time Josie took 10photos of Penelope, Penelope will near to Josie kiss her once. First was lips, next was cheek, then nose, eyes, chin, even ears. But every time Josie took photos then she stops, it really hard to kept in mood. 

So Penelope advised. "Josie, how about you take photos first then I take your price? "

"I think it would be nice! " 

So next time Penelope changed clothes, Josie took a lot of photos. She forgot 10 photos 1 kiss rules. So when she stop taking photos, when she saw she took 200 of photos, she stunned. Is it means Penelope would kiss her 20times? The number is so scary. 

Penelope get close to Josie hold her shoulder, push her lay on the bed and she on top Josie. Josie's eyes widened open with shock. 

"Wait! It... ... It is so weird. I don't think it... ... "But before Josie complain, Penelope near to Josie’s face. Their have only 5cm distance, Josie can see every details of Penelope's face. Josie forgot about complain, she calmed down and admire Penelope's beauty.

"Wow, you're so beautiful! I never saw someone could compete with your beauty. "Josie adored, her eyes can't move even. 

"Thank you." Penelope smirked. Then slowly close to Josie make sure she can always see Penelope face. Penelope kissed Josie's forehead first, then pull back her face let Josie see her face again. 

Next 10 times Penelope did the same thing. Kissed Josie's eyes, pull back as fast as she can. Kissed Josie's nose, pull back. Kissed Josie's chin, pull back. When Penelope thought Josie got calmed, she kissed Josie's lips, sucked softly. Maybe she thought their would have 1% chance Josie would kiss her back. But Josie didn't, she still kept her mouth shut tightly, which disappointed Penelope. 

Next kiss Penelope kissed Josie's neck. Josie trembled a little bit but didn't say anything. Penelope thought it is another shot she can take, so she going to kiss Josie's collarbone. 

"No! "But Josie stopped her. "Please, don't kiss the place lower than neck. I feel uncomfortable. "Her voice was so helpless and scared. It's hurt Penelope. 

"OK. " Penelope can't hide her disappointment, but she can't give up kiss Josie either. So she kissed Josie's neck and lips more then 3seconds once. 

When kiss was over, Penelope's breath got hard. She wants to know what Josie feel, but Josie picked up her camera immediately, only smiled. 

"So, next dress? "Josie asked innocently. Penelope have no idea how could she kept this way. They kissed, but Josie acting like there was nothing, she felt nothing. 

Penelope closed to Josie, their eyes only have 10cm away. Penelope can feel Josie blushed, her breath got heavy and her smile wild. But when Penelope near to her more than 5cm, Penelope can feel Josie frowned. 

"Penelope, I thought this is my turn take your photos. "Josie pulled back kept distance between them. 

"I just don't understand why you dislike my kiss when I can see you're adore me. " 

"There is 2 reason. First is I really don't get used to kiss someone who not my family or my boyfriend. And the second reason is I can't see your face when you kiss me. " 

"Hmmmm, I got it. " 

It sounds reasonable.


	6. What is soulmate meaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some people soulmate could means comfortable or long running in. For some people soulmate could also means passion or desire. There is no right or wrong here. But the difference meaning of soulmate between Josie and Penelope would guid the entire story.

Every time Penelope kisses Josie, she wants Josie could kiss her back just once. Even if that was only natural reaction don’t have other meanings. But it is never happening. She always shut her mouth tightly in case Penelope push her tongue in her mouth. It seems like reject Penelope’s kiss actually is her natural reaction. It's hurt.

Penelope tried every clothes Josie picked for her, kissed Josie’s lips, cheeks, eyes, neck, nose, chin after Josie took photos. But her reaction always same. Shut her mouth tight but opened her eyes stare at Penelope appreciate her beauty. 

Penelope got tired. What's difference between appreciate and throbbing. When Penelope close her face to Josie, Josie blushed and can't stop smiling. She will stare at Penelope with entire adore. When Penelope stare at Josie's eyes, she seems like heart attacked and hard to breath. But when Penelope trying to kiss Josie, her smiles disappeared instead revealed uncomfortable frown. 

Penelope touche Josie's face, she smiles like a baby got what she wants which so sweet and cute. Penelope touche Josie's neck or shoulder or arm, her smiles disappear slowly but she would be just fine. But when Penelope touch Josie's collarbone, waist or thigh, she frowned with weird. When Penelope trying to touch Josie's chest or ass, she will move her hands away. 

Penelope tried everything just in case there have a loophole she missed. But in the end she only kissed Josie's lips more than 5 seconds last time as price with disappointment, then lay on the bed together. Penelope stared at ceiling for clean her thought, but she can feel Josie is staring at her with whole adore. 

“Why do you find him so special?”Penelope asked. She is tired of everything right now. 

“Who? Landon?”

“Yes. To be honest, I can find a lot of guys better than him. More hansom, taller, hotter, more caring. So, why do you find him so special?"

“Because he is my boyfriend. "Josie answered without any thought. She can't stop smiling when she think about Landon. 

"He is my boyfriend. He is mine, only mine. I think it is enough. I mean, maybe there always have some guys better than Landon, but they’re not mine. Even if they’re perfect and best, but it has nothing to do with me. My boyfriend is Landon, even if he has a lot failings, but his failings is mine too. Only thing I need to do is overcome the failings with him. And his strong points is mine too. I should proud of. Isn’t that what two lovers should do?”

"I just don't understand why you're trying to overcome his failings with him when you can get someone better than him? "This is the biggest question that Penelope can't understand most. 

"No one is perfect in this world. So you mean I should dump my boyfriend every time I see someone better than him? Ew, this is disgusting."Josie frowned so hard with disgusting. So this is why Penelope swallowed "Yes." back immediately.

Penelope sighed. They're so different, she has no idea how can she asks Josie on some point when they have no common. She can images Josie would answer all the stuffs only make Penelope got more confused. She have no clue what she could do next.

"Penelope, do you believe in soulmate?"Josie asked with coyly smile.

"Um, maybe. Why?"Penelope prayed Josie don't say something like Landon is her soulmate stuff. Because this time Penelope will puke on the bed as sure. Even if she knew she will.

"I believe in soulmate. I believe that someday when someone met their soulmate they would just know. It would be like soul collision. They will know each other and they will feel so comfortable when their soulmate around them. Because soulmate meaning your half part." 

Josie smiled. Penelope can see that how much soft and sweet full in Josie's eyes when she speak about soulmate. So she kept silence let Josie continue.

"The interest-est thing is when two people spend a long time with each other, they love each other even, they will know what each other think about. They will do a lot of things together even if they didn't talk about that. I think this is another version of soul collision." Josie collated her speak awhile then continued"So even if there have a lot of guys who better than Landon it's meaning nothing to me."

"Um." Penelope pouted. To be honest, Penelope more believe in soulmate meaning is when they saw soulmate they will can't help themselves having sex in the public with soulmate even if they have boyfriend or girlfriend. The soul crush is more like truly desire. But she will never talk about this to Josie.

"What if you find someone else attractive. Don't tell me it is impossible. "

"No, I know that feelings, I think it is human nature thing. We can seeing, we can hearing, we can feeling, so of course we can find other people attractive. I had some feelings on other guy once when I'm 12 years old. " Josie admitted. But Penelope's feelings only got worse. So she bites her lower lips.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing happened. I cut my feelings off as fast as I recognized it. "Josie shrugged, looking like that was nothing to her.

Penelope's eyes widened open."How? Cut feelings off sounds like impossible. "Penelope frowned, she really can't understand Josie's speak.

Josie took a moment for organize her speech. Then she answered slowly."Alcoholics could stop drinking when they have motivation. So I looked at my boyfriend, told myself that is my boyfriend and I will spend my entire life with him as his wife. Landon is my motivation. So I ignored my feelings until the feelings over. It spend me 3 weeks. "Josie smiled with cute proud. 

"Only 3 weeks? How tiny crush you had on that person?"Penelope snorted, rolled her eyes. 

Josie laughed.”I know that was fast. But I can stop my feelings so fast because he dated my twin after that 3 weeks. I don't know how my feelings disappeared when I knew he was dating my twin."Josie shrugged. 

“What if your feelings never disappear? “

“I will avoiding him until feelings disappear. I don’t think only few moments met would continue the feelings so long."

Penelope been silence. Penelope and Josie they’re so different. Penelope always get everything she wants, so she doesn't understand why people need to trying so hard for ignore something she can have by herself.

“I remember you date Landon since you’re 6. You know 6 years old, they're just kids with poor judgment. So you’re ok with that he would be your only relationship you ever had? Do you never regret about it?”Penelope asked with unbelievable tone. She can’t believe Josie decided her entire live when she was a poor judgment 6 years old child. What is more unbelievable is she tried so hard to keep her 6 years old poor decision.

Josie frowned. What Josie can’t understand why Penelope acting like that a girl keep her word and loyal to her boyfriend is impossible only because of age. And why she thinks having only one relationship in entire life would make someone regeret? Having only one relationship meaning they never got heart broke because of break up. Josie think it is blessing. 

“Landon never had smoke issue, drink issue and drag issue. He never hit someone because of irritable. So why should I regret? "

Penelope frowned not only because of Josie's love of her boyfriend, also because she actually found a loophole in her speak. Connect the reaction Josie made before, Penelope can sure this is a loophole. 

Penelope find herself got hard breath. As a heir of THE PARKS enterprise, she found herself always good at find loophole then took a shot as long as she found chance. But this time she got confused. Is it really worth to make a move? What if Josie would hate her forever. As Penelope knew about Josie, she is not as weak as she looks. When someone hit her with anything she will definitely fight back which a little scarry. 

Penelope buried her face in Josie’s chest, took a deep breath. She decided not think about that loophole she find out. Just enjoy the moment. 

“Wow, you smell so good.” Penelope smiled with comfortable. Josie’s chest is soft her smell kind like banana and milk. Penelope can’t help herself take another breath.

“Um... ... what is this about?”Josie frowned with question.

"Does a girl have to have a motive to find a comfortable spot for get sleep? "

"No... ... But how can I see your face? I thought it is one of my luck to see your sleep face when you sleepover in my dorm. "

Penelope smiled, reached her hand on desk find a hand mirror then handed it to Josie. 

"Now problem solved. Let's get some sleep. "

Josie looked at the mirror, when she saw Penelope buried her face in her chest with comfortable smile like a baby, she can't complaining anything only smiled. 

Next day when Penelope awake, she can't find Josie on the bed. She looks around, the clothes already packed but there is no Josie around. Penelope frowned. 

Where is Josie? The school dorm is modern because of her mother rebuilt it in case Penelope would sleep over. It's meaning the dorm have bathroom and toilet in each room. But Josie didn't in there. Penelope got confused more. She has a bad bad assumption.

"Oh, you're awake! "

Penelope heard Josie's voice behind her. She can't help her self revealed biggest smile. But when she turned to Josie saw her hand have a plate of foods, her smile disappeared. 

Only one plate in her hand meaning she already finished her breakfast with someone that every one knows who. 

"Hmm, breakfast huh? "Penelope teased with forced smile. 

"I don't know what is your favorite so I made several kind of foods. "

"Actually I'm not a breakfast type. "Penelope fake smiled. But when she saw Josie's face revealed disappoint she continued. "But I can try from today. "Penelope hate herself first time in her life at this moment. 

After breakfast, got shower, changed new clothes Josie picked for her, took some photos, they went to class together. Landon didn't show up in this whole time, which made Penelope more certain of her assumptions.

"Josie, do you have anything to do this weekends? "

"I will go to adoption agencies with Landon for find his mum. He has to deal some papers answer some questions. "

"So we won't meet in weekend? "Penelope's heart barely beat in this moment. But she acted normal then teases. "Are you sure you will fine even if can't see my face?"

"I'm not really confident about this. But this is my job as his girlfriend. I want be there for him."Josie shrugged. 

Penelope nod. Can't hide her disappoint. “If you find some time, you can ask me anytime. I might going to shopping with my friends. And you can always join us.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you.”Josie smiled so sweet. 

As Penelope know how much Josie had enchanted with her face, she has no doubt Josie would call her anytime. 

But the weekend past, Josie like disappeared. She didn’t call Penelope, even if Penelope asked her ‘how the everything going’ with message, she didn’t call her back even.

Of course this would happen. In Josie’s life boyfriend is half husband. Like a family. And to Josie, family is every thing and forever. Penelope also doubt in Josie’s world there would never have ‘divorce’ or 'break up’. Which sucks.

On Monday, Penelope finally saw Josie. She stand on usual spot for take Penelope's photos. When Penelope turned her sight to Josie, she put her camera before her face to hiding her face like she usually did.

Penelope stared, stared at her a long time. She counted in mind when would Josie move her camera away to meet her eyes.

“Oh, that is Josie. In case you didn’t remember. She is the girl absorbed by your beauty.”Jane introduced. 

Penelope sighed, walk to Josie then stand in front of her. Other friends followed her.

“How long are you going to stand here. I can’t find your classroom if you don’t lead the way.”Penelope teased, move her camera away, finally see Josie’s face.

Josie got heart attacked when she saw Penelope’s face is only a few centimeters away from her. She can’t stop smiling. 

“Penelope. I’m so sorry I didn’t call you back. The weekend was too busy, and I forgot the time.”

Penelope sighed slowly. She wants she can say something to comfort her, but she can’t. So she pouted.

“Hey, Josie, nice to see you again.”Jed cut in. Josie almost lost her breath when she saw Jed stand close with Penelope. Josie frowned.

“Why are you here?”Josie asked with angry. She didn’t get over that he cheated Landon like he is a loser. She will never forgot that.

“Actually, I’m dating Penelope.”Jed answered with biggest smile. Like he owned the world. 

Josie’s eyes widened open with shock. She stare at Penelope with shock, unbelief and breathless. She almost said something, but she stopped.

Their relationship are nothing but Josie had crush on Penelope’s beauty. They’re not friend even. Even if Josie is Penelope’s friend, she have no right accuse Penelope’s love relationship. So she hold every word back with tears. 

“Let’s go to class.”Penelope suggested. Josie didn’t talk only nod.

“Hey Penelope, can I join your class with you?”Jed asked with coyly smile and nervous. Josie freeze like an ice block. Her heart like on fire, her eyes almost burst out the fire.

What if Penelope say ‘yes’? Josie is not going to have class with Jed. Even if she had to, she will sit far away from him even if Penelope want to sit near him.

But Penelope didn’t answer anything. She only stared at Jed with coldest sight. Jed stepped back with awkward.

“Josie, let’s go to class.”

Josie nod. She is so preciated that Penelope didn't allowed him. 

When they arrived at classroom, Penelope find Josie didn’t take any photos. Which so unlike Josie.

“Josie, what’s up?”

“You're dating Jed. Huh?”Josie answered the question with different question.

Penelope frowned.“Jed? Who?”Trying to figure out who Jed is. 

Josie stunned with unbelievable.”What? You don’t know who is Jed? But why he said you two are dating and you didn’t deny that.”

“I’m dating basketball team leader in this school.”Penelope answered, then she realized.”Oh, so he is Jed. I get it.”

Josie’s frown got harder. “You’re dating someone you even don’t know his name?”

“I know he is basketball team leader. And he has a great muscle. You really need to see that.” Penelope shrugged.

“So you’re dating him only because of his muscle.”Josie hard to talk. She really almost choked by breath. 

“Why not? Muscle means a lot.” Penelope pointed out.”First it's meaning his self-management ability is very good. Second, it's also meaning he is very diligent. These two advantages can cover up many shortcomings.”

“But like you said, there always have other person have more muscle. What you would do when you saw other guys muscle? Dump him?”

Penelope frowned. “Why I need to dump him? He's not my boyfriend where is dump coming up?”

“… … You two're dating but he is not your boyfriend?!"Josie's eyes widened again. She find every time she get along with Penelope she always got shock on some point. 

"I don't make boyfriend. "Penelope shrugged don't know what is big deal. 

Josie felt speechless, she only can nodded. Now she feel better. Maybe. 

When the morning class over, Josie almost forgot Penelope is dating Jed. Almost. 

When Josie went to dinning room with Penelope, she saw Jed in the Penelope's pack. Even if Josie knew Jed is not Penelope's boyfriend she still felt sick. 

"Penelope, can I have lunch with Landon? "Josie asked carefully. 

"Why? "Penelope frowned with unbelievable. "Didn't you get along with him all the weekend? "

Josie bited her lower lip, can't say anything. 

"Is it about... ... "Penelope took a moment to figured Jed's name but didn't work."Is it about my dating?"

Josie sighed then shrugged. "Penelope, I don't want your situation get hard because of me. Please just let me have lunch with Landon. We could meet after lunch." 

"So it's also because of your boyfriend. Of course it is. Right?”Penelope got angry maybe sad more. “Since when you’re going to stop making every move only for your boyfriend? Can you ever be yourself chasing your own life just once?”

Josie stunned. Can’t understand what’s Penelope meaning.”Penelope, I don’t think it is about I can't be myself. I just can’t stand with a bully who hurt my boyfriend. And to be honest, I don’t think you would make more clever move if some one hurt you family or friend." 

Penelope kept silence a while. Because Josie was right, she got jealous with no reason. But it didn’t change any situation after Josie disappeared whole weekend for her boyfriend.

“So you’re going to give up take my photos because I’m dating a bully?" Penelope's tone turned soft. 

“I can take your photos at my sit right? If you can allow me.”Josie said carefully.

“OK, you're allowed. If you think you can.”Penelope smiled. When Josie trying to figure out what was Penelope meaning, she saw her went straight to Jed sit into his arms. And Jed’s big dumb smile got Josie really sick.

“Ah!”Josie lamented, rolled her eyes.

“Jo, what’s up?”Landon got close to Josie asked.

“Look that. Penelope is dating Jed. Can you belief it?”

“So?” Landon tilted his head, didn’t understand what’s wrong.

“It’s meaning every time when I going to take Penelope’s photos, there would always have Jed in it!”

Landon’s eyes widened open. He didn’t thought about it.”Wow, it sounds horrible.”

“Right? It’s like a journalist trying to take some photos of super star, but the manager always cut in.”

“Yes, I understand this feeling.” Landon nodded. To be honest, maybe only Landon could understand what that feeling is. So Josie kissed his cheek with appreciate.

After the lunch over, Josie went to next classroom with Penelope, there have weird silence between them. It is really killing Josie. 

Is Penelope still angry? Because Josie can’t accept her dating with Jed? Put herself in Penelope’s shoes, Josie will totally mad if someone can’t accept Landon. So she felt guilty.

Before Josie going to apology and convincing her that she will be fine with Jed if it is what she wants, Penelope talk first.

“Josie, Jed would never come to lunch with us again. So can you continue have lunch with me like before? I’m sorry I didn’t think about your feelings. And I wish you can still come to my Monday party. Jed won’t come.”

Josie stunned. Was Penelope apologized? In her mind queens never apology, like her sister. Josie felt guilt more.

“I’m the one need to apology. I was been childish and jerk. You always supported me and Landon, so I really shouldn’t acting like that way.”

“Did I?” Penelope’s eyes widened when she heard she supported Josie and Landon. Got more shock than when she heard Josie had a crush on other guy and got over the feelings after 3 weeks.

“I’m sorry Penelope. I will try to get over that feelings. So don’t feel uncomfortable anymore.”Josie apologized with softest tone.

“No, you don’t need apology and try anything. Just like I said, I’m dating Jed only because of his muscle and his position of basketball team. You have no idea how much you’re more important than him.”

Josie’s eyes widened with surprise. She is so happy that Penelope admit they’re friend and said she is more important than Jed. Josie can’t stop smiling like a dork.

“So, are you come?” Penelope asked again.

“Yes, of course I will go. You know I will never miss take your photos.”

They smiled at each other, then go to next classroom together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Jandon's relationship in Legacies. A lot of person thought Landon staring at Hope in front of Josie is romantic even if he has no memory and comfort about Hope. Maybe they think it is romantic because he has no memory but still can feeling the emotions of passion or desire. Maybe I was wrong, but in Korea or China it's never right even if have a unbreakable reason. 
> 
> Like I said before, in this story Josie's thought would more like Asian.


	7. The first crush

Before Monday party start, Josie going to go to see Landon after changed clothes. When she finally get ready then pushed the door open, she saw Penelope stand in front of her dorm room. Josie almost stop breath when she saw Penelope dressed cloak on strapless white shirt with black skirt, which so attractive. 

“Wow, you looking so amazing.”Josie praised, can't move her eyes away even. 

Penelope raised her eyebrows with amuse too when she saw what Josie dressed.“You dressed the clothes I choose for you the other night. You looking so good in that too.”

“Thank you. But I have no idea how can I sit without expose my panty.”Josie said with awkward.

“This is why I have this cloak. You can use this cover your panty when you sit.” Penelope waved her cloak to Josie. So cute. Josie grabbed her chest a while to calm her bumping heart down. 

Penelope approached Josie with her arms open for hug her. She really want to take Josie in her arms smell her body note right now. She really missed Josie's smell of banana and milk. Delicious and sweet but not too sweet which so her type. 

"Wait! "But Josie stopped her with one hand. Penelope frowned, don't understand why Josie seems so impertinent and emergency. It is so not her. Then she saw Josie took out her camera from her hand bag. Of course because of that, why Penelope didn't surprise even.

"Please let me take your photos before you hug me. You looking so good. So so so good. "

Penelope blinked, then laughed. "Of course you can take my photos. But you know the price, right? "

"Um... ... Yes. 1 kiss, 10 photos. But you see I had full make up so do you. I'm worried if the make up would ruined."

"Don't need. Tonight would be the long night for you repay the all of price. So take your photos anytime you want, how much you want. I'm available tonight and I know so do you."Penelope smirked, lean on the wall, tight her head up with confidence smile which is Josie's favorite position of Penelope."So, are you going to take my photos or just wast the times? "

Josie almost lost her mind because of the beautiful views. The most beautiful girl appeared in front of her dorm room then allowed Josie take photos? It's like the dream come true. 

After Josie took a lot of photos, Penelope counted the photos number, hugged her a long time, then asked."So, are you ready to go?”

Josie stunned frowned.”Isn’t party start in 18 o’clock?”

“Yes. But I know you’re going to visit your boyfriend. So do I. I’m going to check on Jed. And this is why I know you're available tonight. Jed told me that the basketball team have to practice tonight.”

“… … Hmm, Jed."

Even if Josie said she will try to get over the emotions about Jed, she still working on it. She really doesn't like him. And remember the silly smile revealed on Jed’s face when Penelope near to him, it’s disgusting.

Josie sorted emotions a while then said.”OK, let’s go to visit them.”She fake smiled which doesn't suit her cute face but still so adorable. So she hugged her again. 

When both of them arrived at basketball ground, Jed shouted Penelope’s name with surprise then ran to her as fast as he can. Of course there have the disgusting smile on his face too. 

Josie rolled her eyes, pulled Landon’s arm went to corner of basketball ground. Even if she is trying to get over the emotions, but not in this place. The place reminded her how Landon wiped ground alone when other team members go to the party.

Penelope looked at Josie’s move with pouty face, ask Jed. "Does she always go to corner with her boyfriend to make out? "

"No. This is her first time. I assume d she's just doesn't like I'm dating you."

"Maybe. Or maybe they have something more Juicy."Penelope smirked slightly. 

"Juicy? What is that? "

"You will know when I figured that out. "

Penelope turned her face to Jed with beautiful smile. Which almost make Jed lost his mind.

“Penelope, I’m so glade you can come to see me. It’s means a lot.”Jed stared at Penelope with breathless. Even if 2 days past, he still can’t belief he and the Penelope Park is dating.

“Don’t be. I’m good at this.”Penelope winked at Jed which so tempting. Jed got hard breath, can’t stop staring at Penelope.

Penelope hold Jed’s face with both hand, stand on tiptoe kissed his lips.

“Aww! My eyes!!!” Josie screamed covered her eyes with her two hands. She empty vomited several times even.

“Are you OK Jo?”Landon asked, can’t help laughing. Josie’s react is too cute, he can’t stop smiling like a dork.

“You know last time I saw Penelope with a guy who exactly looking like Robert Thomas Pattinson? As a lookism like me I can’t stand see this view. My eyes don't deserve see this.”

“Don’t you have lookism attractive problem only to beautiful girls? And Jed have a good look.”Landon shrugged.

“Not to me. After I saw what he did to you, I don’t think he has good look."Josie rolled her eyes but saw the view of Penelope kissing Jed again. She shook her head quickly for rid of that disgusting memory.

"Landon, can we just forget about Jed, can you please just hug me to healing my sick emotions? "

"Of course. Any time gladly."

Landon hugged Josie stroke her hair softly to comfort her. Josie felt much better. Josie smells Landon’s body note, a little sweaty but still smells like home and familiar. They dated almost 10 years, it means a lot to both of them.

Josie pulled back a little, hold Landon’s cheek, trying to kiss his lips.

"Josie, are you done? "When Landon and Josie almost kiss, Penelope's voice approached behind them. Josie sighed with disjected, turned to face Penelope with awkward smile. 

"Yes. We can go. "

"Good. "Penelope hold Josie's hand, pulling her walk out the basketball ground. She moving fast, seems a little anxious.

When they got out the basketball ground, Penelope bited her lower lips with a little nervous, stared at Josie sometimes. Josie got confused but didn't ask anything. 

They walk a while, Penelope sighed, finally stopped walk, push Josie on the wall then trying to kiss her lips. But Penelope's lips only touched Josie's soft cheek. She got confused, opened her eyes find out Josie turned her lips away, closed her eyes tightly. 

"What's this about? "Penelope asked with sad and disappointed tone. 

"I saw Jed tongue down your throat. I mean he really tongue down your throat. I don't want indirect kiss with him. "Josie answered with disgusting.

Penelope pouted a while to think about this. Then find some tissue in her hand bag, wiped her lips. 

"Is it OK now? "

“I guess so. "

"Good. "Penelope nodded, trying to kiss Josie's lips again. This time Josie didn't turn her face avoiding Penelope's kiss. Their lips met, even if she still closed her lips and teeth tightly, Penelope really missed kissing Josie's lips. 

Josie’s lips is so soft, have good and delicious smell too. Penelope always imaged what would taste like when she finally allowed to taste it. But she knew if she make a move, Josie would freaking out and that would be so hurt.

Penelope kissed Josie really long time, maybe too long so Josie slowly opened her eyes check on what's happened. 

Penelope's eyes keep closing, seems like she is not going to end this kiss anytime soon. Josie frowned, she really want to end this kiss then see Penelope's beautiful face. But Josie only can see how long her eyelash is, which so suit her perfect face. 

Josie stared at Penelope's eyelash a long time. When she was start to count how many eyelashes Penelope have she saw her eyeballs moved. So she closed her eyes again immediately.

Penelope opened her eyes, finally separated their lips but she didn't move her face away. She need to remember what Josie look like in case she will disappear in weekend not call her back again. So she trying so hard for remember every detail of Josie's face.

Her brown hair, her forehead, her eyebrows, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her cheek, her chin… … Penelope have no idea how much she missed this face, and why she so missed these face in weekend.

When Josie opened her eyes see how close Penelope face is, her head got blank. Penelope staring at her in only 5cm away from her which means she also can see every details of Penelope's face too. She forgot to breath, forgot to blink, forgot all of her photos, she only can hear how hard her heart beats. The time seems like stopped in this moment. 

Penelope is still incredibly beautiful and charming. When she staring at Josie, it’s seems like she puts entire universe in her eyes. Included sun shining, included stars blinking, included the galaxy sparking, even included earth, air and oxygen always took Josie’s breath away. Only thing she can do is staring Penelope back can’t stop smiling like a silly.

“Ok, let’s go to party.”After Penelope remember Josie’s adorable face, even if that was only a dork smiling face she can sure she will not forget that face atleast one week. So she turned to going to go to party. 

But Josie hold Penelope’s wrist as fast as she can, pulling her back to last spot, looking at her eyes with sad and cute puppy eyes.

“You mean the staring moment is over? It was too fast.”Josie pouted sadly, seems so adorable more than usual even. Penelope's eyes widened with surprise. Her heart felt like squeezed hard, she find out herself barely can breath even.

“You want to continue?”Penelope raised her eyebrows with can't stop smiling. Josie nodded several times quickly so hard. Penelope can feel herself cheek blushed, but she need to acting like nothing happened. She narrowed her eyes asked. “You know I’m not a late type of person, right?”

"Party would start in 15 minutes, we have 10 minutes to wast then could walk to party in 5 minutes. "Josie counted time clearly for she could staring Penelope's face more times, so cute. Penelope stopped breath and staring at Josie in moment because of Josie's adorable defend. She screaming in mind how cute Josie is so loud.

"I doubt you staring my face all the night when I sleeping over in your dorm. "Penelope suspected with amuse. She need to say something covering her smiling. 

"I didn't staring straight on your face. "Josie trying to defend herself again but can't find suit word. So she continued. "You handed me a mirror, allowed me that I can see you on the mirror. So as defense, I staring the mirror all night."

"Um, you're right. I remember that. "Penelope nodded, she really can't stop smiling.

"So can we keep going on? The time is running. " Josie pulling Penelope's both wrist with both hands in case she would say no then leave. Penelope can't stop the amuse smiling, she stared at Josie every tiny details on her face again. She really like this staring moment so much, she thought this is other way having moment with Josie. When she saw Josie's eyes only full of her face, she really enjoy this moment.

"Josie, what do you think when you staring at me?"Penelope asked carefully. She hold back Josie's wrist with nervous. 

"Only thing I can think right now is how beautiful you're and how much I like your look." Josie answered without move her eyes away. Continued. "Your hair, your forehead, your eyebrows, your eyes, nose, mouth, chin, every single parts of yours are suit you."Josie's eyes didn't blink even. Because she doesn't want missing the time for staring at Penelope's beautiful face."You're so beautiful."

"So when you staring at me, you can only think about me."Penelope asked again. Her heart beats so fast. 

Josie nodded didn't answer. She is too busy at staring Penelope's face. Penelope really like this moment a lot.

When Penelope and Josie arrived at party, they saw Dana in Penelope's friends group too. Josie rolled her eyes, she really doesn’t like Dana. 

Penelope frowned too when she saw Dana. She figured a while, for find out who that girl is but it didn't work. So she asked Josie.”Who is that girl chat with Jane?”

Josie stunned. Of course Penelope can’t remember some one she doesn’t care. This is why Josie didn’t say hi to Penelope this morning. But good thing to know she remembered her.

“She is Dana, one of your friend.”

Penelope frowned harder when she heard the information. Seems like she really doesn’t remember her.

“I got confused. You don’t remember Dana who is your friend since first semester, how did you remember me this morning? Does Jane told you?”

Penelope scoffed. “How many girls in your life always take photos with tiny digital camera then trying to cover their face with that camera every morning?”

Josie stunned, felt speechless.

Penelope continued.”And you’re first gay girl I met in my life trying to hitting on me. So you’re impressive.”

Josie’s eyes widened, she trying to defend herself.”No, I’m not a gay, you know I have a boyfriend. And I didn’t hitting on you.”

Penelope raised her eyebrows.“Said by a girl who convince me she would stare my face only 10 minutes instead she staring my face almost half an hour causing me late on a party first time in my life. ”

Josie blushed like a tomato. She covered her face with palm.“Which I apologized to you. I never thought didn’t see you in weekend would affect me that much.”

“So gay.”Penelope confirmed. Josie kept silence a while.

"Hey, Josie!"

The banter over when Jane's boyfriend appeared. Josie frowned, how could she forget this guy sexually harassed her all the party. She really have no idea why she hate so many peoples in this school. She doesn’t used hate someone.

The guy went straight to Josie, hug her to greet. So uncomfortable, Josie frowned.

“I never thought you can stay this group more than a week. So are you going to sit my side again?”His handsome face revealed teasing smile. Thank god Josie is not fan of guys face.

“Penelope, Do I have choice?”Josie pulled Penelope's sleeve to asking her help. 

“Yes. You can sit with him or sit with me.”Penelope smirked.

“Wow.” Is it really a choice? It’s sounds like hell and heaven, don’t need to choose even.

But before Josie trying to say yes the guy frowned with unbelief asked."Are you sure? You never let a girl sit with you."

"So? "Penelope raised her eyebrows. 

"No, nothing. You can do anything you want, you know that. "The guy smiled awkwardly. Whispered lowly with detest that only himself could hear. "Dana was right. We're need to be gay to keep our status. "

Penelope pulled Josie's hand went to her Queen sit which is sofa for sit three person. There already have a guy sit on that. The same guy sat on that sofa last Monday as Penelope’s date.

“Alvin, you out.”Penelope commanded. He frowned a moment but listened Penelope’s order, left the sit.

“Hey, Penelope, I think the sofa could sit three of us.”

“No, I like lay on my sofa with legs stretch.”Penelope smiled. Even if Josie remember there were 3 person sat on the sofa last Monday, but she only can nod when she saw Penelope's smile. And she will never bring up Jed in front of Penelope herself. 

Josie didn’t notice all of Penelope’s friends acting weird. Dana even empty vomited several times. And Jane put her hand on Dana's signed her stop do that. The tense between them is so weird. 

Josie didn’t know sit with Penelope means that person would be the King of this party. And she is the first girl sit with Penelope. 

Josie sit on the sofa first. Penelope sit beside her then leaned her body in Josie's embrace, stretch her legs on other side of sofa, which so comfortable. 

"I think I can get used lay on you instead lay on guys muscles. Your body is soft, it's feeling good."Penelope closed her eyes smiling. Josie can sure her face would so much more beautiful than anytime. Josie remember how beautiful Penelope was at last Monday in the party when she laid on Alvin's embrace with lazy expression. Sexy and gorgeous and beautiful like a godness. But the problem is they're too close Josie can't fully see her face this time. 

Josie thought a moment, she reached her smartphone out from hand bag, change smartphone to camera mode then focal length on Penelope's face. Now she can see Penelope 's face! Wow, this is the face when she relax. Josie clicked photo button took Penelope's photo. 

"What are you doing? Are you trying to put my photos on your instagram or twitter or something like that? "Penelope frowned. "I didn't know you have that. "

"Oh, no, I didn't trying to put your photos on public social media. I will never do that without permission."

"You can put my photos on your social media. You have my permission. Can I see your social media photos? "

“Yeah, sure. "

Josie login her Instagram then handed her smartphone to Penelope. 

First photo Penelope see is Josie and Landon's selfie in the dorm. The dorm isn't Josie's so she assumed there is Landon's. The caption said "movie night with this beautiful guy. " Penelope rolled her eyes. Seriously, Josie need to vist ophthalmologist. She has really bad taste of guys. 

Penelope read the comments, the first comment said "Ew, can't you two break up already? My eyes deserve more better. "Which is so alike with Penelope's first thought. Penelope smirked. 

"I like this girl, who is she? "

"Um, my twin sister Lizzie Salzman that I told you before. "

"Twin sister? "Penelope widened her eyes with surprise, clicked link of Lizzie’s. But when she only saw a girl have blonde hair and blue eyes nothing common with Josie, she frowned disappointed. 

“You were right. Your sister nothing alike you.”Penelope brushed pages of photos for find some Josie’s photos. But there have no photos about Josie, there only have her own photos and some of guys photos. Penelope rolled her eyes. How the twins could be so different. She suddenly doesn't like her anymore. 

Penelope return to the home page of Josie’s photos, first 10 photos are Landon’s of sure, then there were a lot of other beautiful girl's photos. It's seems like Josie asked the beautiful girls in street that if she can take photos. Remember first time they met also because of Josie want to ask her if she can take her photos. Penelope can't stop soft smile. Penelope also find the last date Josie took photos of beautiful girls was before she met Penelope. 

"Josie, do you still take other girls photos? "

"No. Every time when I see my favorite beautiful face, I will only focus on one. "

Penelope's eyes widened a little bit with surprise. Even she knew Josie's word didn't mean romantic way, but it still touched Penelope's heart. Penelope smiled. 

Brushed page of photos again, there have a lot of her twin sister’s photos. Penelope remember Josie liked her twins face even if Penelope think Josie’s face is better than that girl’s. And there still have other stranger beautiful girls photos some times. It's make Penelope happier because it means she is special to Josie. 

But after a lot of Lizzie’s photos, Penelope saw a lot of another girl’s photos showed up. Red hair, big blue eyes with soft smile. Penelope frowned, that girl and Josie seems so close. They have a lot of selfie together more than Josie and Landon’s.

They laugh, hug, touch each other’s cheeks, holding hands, cut cake together. And the worst thing is when their eyes met, somehow Penelope can see the look Josie sharing with her this afternoon. Her eyes full of admire and adore which Penelope thought that would only be hers. But of course she had a crush on other girls face before, Penelope is not the only one had special moment with her. 

"Who is this girl? "Penelope asked. Her voice was hoarse. But then Penelope saw how Josie's expression sanked after she saw the pictures. Josie also seems like get a little panicked. 

Josie bite her lower lips with nervous, but she finally spited out."Her name is Hope Mikaelson, one of my best friend. And she is my first crush face if I don't count my twin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penelope find out a big loophole between Landon and Josie's relationship. Loophole is too big so she doesn't know would she use it or just find other one. And as you all know she does everything on purpose.


	8. I don't think I'm in love with her

The party was so different with last party. They're laughing, gosping, playing games like always but there is no one target Josie as punishment anymore. When Josie didn't want to join the game which need to take off one piece of clothing as punishment, she can just be a spectator. 

Josie made some drinks for Penelope like last time. Josie really like see the drunk lazy gorgeous Penelope lay on the sofa staring at her with barely dressed because she lost some games.

“Jojo.”

When Penelope got drunk, she start call Josie "Jojo" which almost bumped Josie’s heart out at first time. And now even if she already call Josie “Jojo” more than 20times, Josie’s heart always beat so fast.

“Yes?”Josie want pretend to be calm, but can’t stop the smiling revealed on her face.

“I’m cold.”Penelope bump in to Josie’s embrace for some warms. Her bare skin is cool like she said. Josie trying to rub her palms on Penelope’s bare skin for give her warms. 

Penelope buried her face in Josie’s neck, smelling the familiar banana and milk smells. It's make Josie felt a little weird, but Josie is too focus on giving Penelope warm so didn’t say anything. But in next moment Penelope suddenly bite Josie’s neck, which a little bit creepy but not hurt.

“What’re you doing?”Josie frowned. The drunk Penelope is cute of sure, but weird too.

“Marking.”Penelope pulled back her face then smiling, Josie can fully see her pretty face. Which too cute to get angry, so Josie smiled back instead.

“Marking? What’s marking meaning?”

“Um, I don’t know, I just read it on some books. Maybe. Maybe the book said I need bite out some blood.”

“Blood? Was that book about vampires?”

“Maybe.” Penelope smiled again. Seems like she doesn’t want Josie dig too much. So Josie stoped asking.

Josie really like this party. She likes every time when Penelope got high she always wrap her arms around Josie's neck staring at her so close. Josie can fully enjoy Penelope's beautiful face. But the happiness always didn't continue too long. Because Penelope will kiss Josie every time when she wrapped her arms around Josie's neck. 

Actually she can handle the kisses, but worst thing is Josie could smell the alcohol when Penelope kissing her. And the smell of alcohol got more and more strong. So when Penelope trying to kiss her again, she can't stand the smells anymore, so she pulled back avoided the kiss. 

Penelope's smile sank, the hurt and sad revealed on her face instead. Which make Josie regret what she did immediately. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. "Josie apologized, but seems like didn't help. 

"Why's this? I thought You're OK with lips touch kiss. "

"That's OK. It's just my nature reaction about alcohol smells. I'm so sorry, I can handle this nature reaction. "Last thing Josie want is see Penelope's sad face. Still beautiful, but it's hurt Josie's heart too. 

"Oh, the alcohol! "Penelope realized, see the glass of alcohol a moment then see Josie's face again."You're the one made that. "

"You like drink that. I just want you can enjoy your favorite. "

Penelope sighed. "I enjoy drink, kiss and sex. I can choose my own favorite."She poured out the glass of alcohol drink, put in some orange juice then gargle with that. 

"What's about now? Are we OK?"

"I think so. "

"Good. "Penelope nodded, wrapping her arms around Josie's neck kiss her again. This time Josie didn't pull back, she still didn't kiss Penelope back but the guilt make her didn't close her teeth and mouth tight this time. Penelope finally can feel the lips fully touch together. So soft, the feelings are so good. 

"Wow, the Penelope Park throw away the drinks only for kiss a girl? "Dana can't keep quiet anymore. Every time Penelope kiss Josie it's make her sick, and now she saw Penelope revealed stupid gross smile like she owned the world when she kisses Josie, Dana can't endure any more. She already has endured too long, and the glasses of alcohol emboldened her. Even Jane can't stop her any more. 

"Josie Saltzman, it's your name right? Do your boyfriend know what you're doing in here? I bet the poor guy don't know you're kissing a girl behind his back. So what's next? Are you two going to get a room have a sex behind your pathetic dumb ass boyfriend back? "

"What? "Josie turned her face stare straight at Dana. She frowned, can't understand why Dana said that! She thought kiss is part of Penelope's daily greeting, why she over reacting of her kisses? 

Penelope's face sank to dark, her body trembles with can't stopped angry. She can't believe their kiss which Penelope waited for long time is over like this. Only one thing rotation in her head is "the sweetest kiss is over because of this stupid girl".

"Dean, you're crossing the lines. "Penelope's voice got cold, she started at Dana with warning. It's a dangerous sign, but call Dana "Dean" didn't help the situation. Dana really out broke the anger. She stand up crazily mad. 

"Dean, you call me Dean! I'm Dana! You know what? You're acting like can't satisfied horny girl all the week since she appeared, it's sick, illness and gross. And I'm the only one tell you the truth here! "Dana shouted, her face get red because of angry. But Penelope seems so calm. She just started at her with coldest eyes which more scarry. Everyone know something goes wrong too far, even Jane didn't stand for Dana this time. 

"Dana right? Congratulations I remember you now. You need calm, I can help."Finally Penelope smiled, which more creepy than ever. She stand up, pour the glass of juice on Dana's head, then push her drop in the pool. 

"Start now, Dana is no longer in this group. Understood?"Penelope announced. Wave hand command 2 strong guard throw Dana out. Every one is too afraid to say anything, only nod. 

"OK, let's continue. "

Penelope sit down on sofa lean in Josie's embrace again. The game started again. Every one acting like they really forgot Dana but Josie can’t. Dana’s voice rotation in her brain word by word.

'Do your boyfriend know what you're doing in here? I bet the poor guy don't know you're kissing a girl behind his back.’

-Of course Landon knows. Why I need to keep secret to him. It’s just casual kiss, like greeting, there is nothing need to hide. 

'So what's next? Are you two going to get a room have a sex behind your pathetic dumb ass boyfriend back?’

-Have a sex with Penelope behind Landon’s back? It’s crazy, it's would never happening, why she said that even? Why she acting like Penelope kiss someone means she wanna have sex with that person? She would never, right? At least she will never want to have sex with me. Right?

But think back every kiss they shared, long kiss, short kiss, kiss with suck and saliva, that was weird!

When Penelope hold Josie's cheek for another soft kiss, Josie acted like she is too busy with games. Penelope's face sank, she holding back her anger at Dana so hard. 

But Penelope didn’t give up try to kiss Josie, every time she thought there was a chance, she always take a shot. Some times she failed but some times she succeeded. Then she find out Josie would let her kiss when other people looking at them. She is still a soft sweetie. But Penelope is not. So she kisses Josie every time when other person looking at them, and it’s always work.

After the party over, Josie walk to her dorm, Penelope followed her. Josie didn't say anything even if she think she shouldn't let Penelope in to her dorm when she doesn't know what's that kisses they shared mean. But Josie really don't want hurt Penelope's feelings. So the time spend with Penelope walk to dorm was so hard.

When they both arrived at dorm, Josie unlocked door, Penelope asked.

”Will you let me in?”

Josie hesitated a while, asked back instead.”Why did you kiss me? I thought that was your way expressing feelings that you don’t want to say out. Like ‘I’m sorry’, ‘I forgive you’, ‘I’m uncomfortable’, ‘I’m really grateful’. My sister never say sorry, so she always bake me banana cake instead. I thought your kiss was like this. Am I wrong? “

“No. You aren’t wrong. That was the part of reason why I kiss you.”

“What’s else?”

“I like kiss you.”

Josie’s eyes widened with surprise. Penelope’s word was too straight which Josie didn’t expect. Josie thought, honest means there was nothing to worry about. So Josie’s feelings turned soft a while.

“Why do you like kiss me?”

“Same with guys. If some guys praise my beauty, and they have good look, I kiss them, and I like kiss them. ”

Josie’s eyes widened again. “So you mean you kiss every good looking guys who praise your beauty?"Josie frowned, she can't follow Penelope's theory. "Did you date all of them? Or did you have sex with all of them?”

“What? No! I don't date more than 3 person in the same time. And I would never have sex with more than 2. That would be so annoying and mess. I don’t like mess."Penelope Shook her head with disgusting. 

“Oh!”Ignore the part Penelope said 3 person and 2, Josie revealed understand face. She was relieved at last.

So in Penelope's world, dating is not meaning make a relationship, kiss is not meaning she want to date or do something else. She kisses someone as greet and pleasure. So that was the casual kisses. 

“I’m so sorry Penelope, I over reacted.” Josie walk to Penelope touch her arms for comfort. Penelope stared at Josie’s hand a long moment, then she smiled softly.

“I forgive you Josie Saltzman. You have a gift can make me always forgive you with no reason. Which I’m afraid of.”Last sentence more like murmured, only Penelope herself can hear. She hugged Josie, touch her hair, bury her face in Josie’s neck, smelling her body note a while. Then she raises her head, kisses Josie’s lips.

The kiss isn’t different with other. She still shut her mouth and teeth tightly, Penelope can’t feel her full lips like in the party. Which so disappointment. So, guilty is not the answer can let Penelope taste Josie’s lips fully. Got it.

After their lips separated, they went into the dorm, sit on bed together.

“OK, Josie Saltzman, I have several answers to you." Penelope staring at Josie’s eyes asked.”What do you think about the party tonight?"

Josie staring back at Penelope’s eyes, they’re so close, she almost forgot what did Penelope ask. But it would be so disrespectful, so she bites her lower lip to make herself awake, then answered.”I think it was so fun. No alcohol but still can have you with me, it’s fantastic. "

“Nice answer.”Penelope raised her eyebrows with amuse. She took a deep breath for another question. Which is her ultimate goal. She asked. “You know Tuesday have a casual dancing party night. And I’m going to make tomorrow dancing night be special night like dance pageant. Can you dance?”

“Ummmm, I think so? My sister was a cheer leader when she date basketball team leader and I was one of her team. But I used to dancing in the last row, so I don’t know am I good at it or not.”Josie answered. Penelope nodded with smile. 

“OK, then let me check on you.” Penelope stand up, took Josie’s hand, pulled her in embrace, hold her waist with both hands. Then raised her head stare straight at Josie’s eyes with smile. “Let’s dance."

It’s happened too fast, When Josie finally reacts, Penelope’s face already only have 10cm distance away from Josie’s. Josie’s eyes widened, she can’t move her eyes away from Penelope’s face, her breathing becomes heavy and she can’t stop smiling even.

“Josie, is staring at me one of your dancing part?”

Josie’s mind finally back to real life. 

“Actually, my school dance is a little different at first part. There's no touching during. "Josie took off Penelope's both hands on her waist, then step back make some distance between them. 

"What? That's boring. "Penelope frowned. How fun could dance be without touch each other? Penelope don't like this dance already. 

"No, it's not boring! "Josie argued. "Let's just try it once. First, honor your partner. "

Josie and Penelope bowed to each other. Josie continued. "Right hand around. "

"No touch? "

"No touch. "

"Boring! "Penelope shouted, rolled her eyes. Josie ignored her. 

"Flirt with your eyes. "

"Flirt? OK, maybe I start like it. "Penelope raised her eyebrows smirked. 

"You're so dramatic. "Josie rolled her eyes with smile. Then she continued. "Left hand around. "

"No touch? "

"No touch. "

"Lame! "

"Stop it! "Josie launched, she really can't keep cool when Penelope around her. Every time when she met Penelope's eyes, she also can't breathe. The dance was so fun more than Penelope and Josie imaged. 

When dance over, Josie and Penelope lay on the bed together, staring at each other. They can't move their eyes away. 

"OK, I need to admit, the dance was fun. "Penelope admit, then took a deep breath for keep herself calm. Because the next sentence she tried to talk is so important. 

Penelope stare straight at Josie's eyes with a little nervous."So, Josie Saltzman, can I take you to tomorrow dancing party as my escort? "

"Me? Really? Are you sure? "Josie's eyes widened with surprise and smile. 

"Yes, you. So what is your answer? "

"Of course you can take me. Gladly! "Josie seems so excited, which gave Penelope a lot of powers and motivations. Penelope finally relieved. 

"OK, good. Then I will pick you in 18o'clock tomorrow. "Penelope can't be more excited right now. She had a lot of new ideas about tomorrow dancing night. So she get up, kisses Josie's cheek, then pick up her stuffs for go out. 

"Where are you go? Curfew begins in 5 minutes, are you not sleep over tonight?"

"You're cute think this curfew can restricte me. I will back any time soon. You can sleep first."

Penelope go out quickly, Josie felt confused but can't do anything. She only can staring at ceiling with disappointed sigh. So this night she can't have Penelope besides her. So bad. 

Penelope called her driver drive her to a Villa. The Villa is not hers, when she ring the doorbell look up to camera, a woman answered. 

"Oh, miss Park. What can I do for you? "

"Tell Jane I'm here. It's important. "

"Yes, miss. "

Penelope waited a while, the door opened in 3minutes, Jane appeard with her pajama. 

"What's up, Pen? "Jane smiled softly. It's why Penelope like her more than other friends. Because she will never reveal her real emotions even if she got annoyed. 

Penelope smiled back to her. "I have a plan of tomorrow dancing party. And I wish you could as one of inheritor of the biggest event company, take this chance. This is business. "

Penelope reached out her hand to her driver, the driver handed her a file, Penelope handed it to Jane. Jane’s eyes shinning with surprise when she saw the file which she always wanted. 

"You mean you're sign me as your event director? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I like your ambition, and I know you have good sense of events. So, when I want to make an event, you’re first person I think of. So, take it. If you can surprise me with your skills, you also can direct every school events then my shopping malls' events.”

“So this is my first step.”Jane nodded, her voice cracked. This is her first time almost lost control infront of Penelope. 

Why everyone want to be Penelope Park's friend even if they need to hold their anger and emotions back all the time? Is it because they want to be popular in the school or can drop any class if they don't have any mood? Never! 

Only one inheritor of the one of world's top 500 enterprise, it's means a lot. To one of Penelope's ex friend like Dana, her parents run hospitals in several place. But not all hospitals have a decent income and the most difficult part of run hospital is they can't close only because there have no income. That would be bad for the hospital's reputation. But if Penelope could sign a paper routine physical examination of employees, it's would means a lot. But Dana failed. 

To Jane, she is one of inheritor of biggest event company. She has 2 brothers who definitely could be her biggest threat. If Penelope could sign her papers as only one inheritor of the one of world's top 500 enterprise and admit her as inheritor, it's mean she can inherit the company without any competition. This is why Jane's voice cracked when she heard it is her first step. 

To other person, it's also means a lot. Like sponsor their company brand, sponsor their talent of singing or running or anything. Their dreams would come true if Penelope can sign one paper for them. Penelope's mum gave her this power. This is why Penelope is a Queen, the real Queen in the school. 

"Penelope, I'm glad you decided to trust me give me the plan."Jane expressed gratitude. But she can't help herself ask next question. "As your friend, and the charge of tomorrow party, can I ask you something? Is this all because of the new girl Josie Saltzman? "

"Yes, she liked be a 'king' control the game's rules today of the party. So I'm going to give her whole power to control the school's rules. I wish she would like it too."Talk about Josie, Penelope revealed the sweet smile on her face. 

"Does she know dancing with you in front of other person in the dancing party meaning you two are going to officially date at least a week?"Jane frowned, think about reaction Josie made today, she really doesn't think Josie know anything about hidden meaning. 

"No, she doesn't. And she doesn't need to. Only thing she needs to know is, she will have best day everyday. I will cancel the dancing party after tomorrow. Which meaning she would be a 'King Queen' in this school all the time."Image of Josie's happiness smile every day, Penelope felt satisfied. It's felt like everything else is nothing compared to this. 

Jane frowned again. She hesitated a while to ask another question. "Pen, you acting different, you never let anyone take that place more than 3 weeks. Are you fall in love with her?"

"What? "Penelope frowned, she always do something what's she want to do, never think about the reason. This is her first time think about what's her feelings about Josie. 

It's take a long moment, finally Penelope found the answer. "I don't think I'm in love with her. I can't find the difference between she and other guys which I temporary had interested. I’m an equal opportunity evil temptress. Only difference is she is a girl, so even if I gave her whole power about school or everything, it's would never against The Park's slogan. 'Fighting for feminism until the real equality of men and women come'. "

Jane pouted to think a while, then she nodded but sighed. "You know she has boyfriend. And I know people like her, I saw them all the time when I help my parents business. As a traditional girl like her, I really don't think she will cheat on her boyfriend or put him in second for anything. I'm worry about you Pen, even if you do all the stuff for her, she will never do something back for you if something happened to her boyfriend. You never used to put in second. I’m worry about you get hurt in the end. “

“I know what do you mean. This is why I’m dating Jed the basketball team leader. Josie’s boyfriend seems like really like spend time for training his basketball skills more than spend time with his girlfriend. So I gave him what he wants most. He will practice his basketball all days, and I will spend time and time with Josie in the school. This is win win. I don’t care Josie don’t know what’s the dancing party meaning. Because after the dancing party, everyone will know she is one of my date and my favorite one, and her boyfriend would looking like some random guy she making out. Isn't it sounds so fun?”

“… … "Jane continued silence. She never knew the Penelope Park, the most smart and powerful girl is a dork at love interest. Penelope’s every words sound like she is a helplessly fall in loved girl who want a girl so much even if that's not real. But she doesn’t like crossing the line, so only thing she can do is be quiet, accept the chance.

“OK, if you think that is what you want, I will do that for you. I will direct a most impressive dancing party tomorrow.”

“Good. I'm looking forward to your performance. Impress me, you will have what you want most. I give you my word.”Penelope smirked at Jane, then went into car.

Jane sighed again, but when she saw the file Penelope gave her, she revealed the smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter would change everything.


	9. Lost

When time been 23 o’clock, Josie with half asleep and half awake saw Penelope walked into door. Her sleepiness suddenly disappeared. She sit up then smiled at Penelope like a baby sweet girl. 

“Penelope, you’re back!”Josie is so happy she can see Penelope’s beautiful face again. 

“I told you I will. “Penelope smirked, climb on to bed, sit beside Josie, look at her face with soft smile.

“What did you do?”Josie staring at every part of Penelope’s face. Even if she didn’t see her only several hours, she already misses her a lot. 

“You don’t need to know, you will know tomorrow and I'm sure you will like it.”Penelope smiled with proud.

“Really?I can’t wait to know. “Josie can't move her eyes away from Penelope. It felt like her times stopped every time she saw Penelope's face. So beautiful and so stunning. 

The staring made Penelope breathless. She can’t help herself move her eyes to Josie’s teddy eyes, then her pouty lips, milk cheeks, and her long neck, she swallowed her saliva, cleared her throat. 

"OK, then tell me how many photos you took today? You know the price, right?"Penelope wrapped her arms around Josie's waist, so ready for kiss Josie's adorable lips, cheeks and neck. 

"Oh, didn't you kissed me a lot times at party tonight? "Josie looked miserable but so adorable too. 

"That was party, party need kiss and alcohol. I even poured the alcohol out for kiss you, how could that kiss count as price of photos? "Penelope argued, then kissed Josie's forehead softly. "So tell me how many. "

"Um... ... More than hundred, I guess.”

“Hundred? Only hundred? Are you sure?”Penelope narrowed her eyes with unbelief. She saw Josie how madly took her photos today, Penelope can sure she definitely took more than 3 hundreds photos. 

“I said 'more than’. Didn't I? “

“Then how many? Should I remind you how much I don’t like lies?”Penelope smirked, put her cold hands under Josie’s clothes, that’s so cold, Josie’s body frozen.

“Oh, stop!"Josie curled up in the quilt, Penelope straddled on Josie's legs to open her quilt put cold hands on her neck. They're laughing, shouting, entwined. 

Then finally when they’re stopped, both of them find out they’re in really weird position. Penelope was on top Josie, one of her hand touch Josie’s neck, other hand touch Josie’s soft stomach. Their distance is so close too, only have less than 3cm away. They both stopped breath, stared at each other’s eyes a long moment in silence.

“Jojo, tell me how many times I can kiss you? Don’t lie."

How can Josie lie to Penelope when she stare at her with this close distance? She only can answer the truth.”I took 426photos of you.”

“Great.”Penelope leaned to kiss Josie’s lips, then cheeks, chin, nose, eyes, forehead. She kissed so carefully and long. She was immersed in kisses.

“Penelope, wait.” When Penelope start kiss Josie’s chin, Josie called for a pause. Penelope frowned. 

“What?”

“Your hand. You’re touching my ass.”Josie rolled her eyes, moved Penelope’s hand away from her butt.

“Oops. I even didn’t notice.” Penelope raised her eyebrows, smiled. “You have nice ass.”

“Thank you. But don’t touch my ass, it’s weird."Josie warned, Penelope only can nodded. Then start kiss Josie again. Josie have lines of rules, Penelope have too, so she will somehow get use to it.

After the kisses over, Penelope touch Josie’s face gently with her hand, they're staring at each other so long time, until Josie fall asleep with a adorable smile like a baby. 

Josie's sleeping face is so cute, it's took Penelope's breath away. Penelope forgot the time stared at her. A long time passed, she murmured. "Sometimes, you felt like mine, you seems like mine, your smile like mine. I always forgot you’re not. The moments we’re having, the sweet times we’re sharing, only because your boyfriend need to practice basketball, and this happened under my manipulate." The voice only herself can hear.

Penelope sighed, fall into Josie’s arms, smelling her body odor to fall asleep. Josie's smell is so good and soft like always.

Next day when Josie awake, she saw Penelope's sleeping face right in front of her face, her breath almost stopped in moment. Penelope's beautiful face is really the best alarm ever. 

Josie got up bed, pick up her camera took Penelope's photos. Then got out the dorm. When the door closed, Penelope opened her eyes.

“At four thirty?”Penelope frowned when she saw the time. She rolled her eyes, burrowed into covers again.

Josie is making breakfast in the kitchen. When she start cutting the bread, Landon wrapped his arms around Josie’s waist hugged her from behind. Josie revealed smile because she knew this is Landon, her boyfriend.

“Why’re you get up so early? You practiced late yesterday, you need to sleep more.”Josie’s voice is so soft. Landon can’t help but kissed her neck.

“You really don’t need make breakfast for me everyday. You need to rest too.”Landon put some vegetable on bread, passed to Josie to help her.

“Today is a bit different. I do breakfast not only for you, it’s also for Penelope. She slept in my dorm yesterday.”

“Penelope, huh?”Landon nodded with silence, which a little bit weird. 

Josie noticed so asked.“What’s up, Landon? You made a look seems like you want ask me something.”

This is what Josie said about another version of soul collision. She and Landon spent long time together, they knew each other well, they can understand each other awkward things without saying it. Josie really love this understanding so much. It's felt like they're one.

Landon hesitated a while, then he said. “Josie, Jed want to talk to you in person.”He really doesn’t like be peacemaker, but he didn’t have choice.

“No! I will never talk to him.”Josie rejected immediately. The remember of how he treated Landon, it’s always boils her anger. Even if Jed want to apology, Josie sure it’s would only because Penelope but not he means to. And he convince Landon who is his teammate and her boyfriend talk to her, it’s even worse more than ever!

“Jo, I’m sorry. Forget it, I’ve been jerk. I shouldn't be persuaded by him. “Landon regret immediately. But his apology made Josie felt guilt.

“No, wait. Let me talk to him. He’s your captain anyway, even if I will yell at him on face after all, but I should let him knows you tried.”

Landon hesitated more long times, then asked carefully.“Are you sure?” Last thing he wants is make Josie’s situation difficult because of him.

“Yes, I’m sure. Just tell him I will give him 5 minutes to talk. Only 5 minutes.”

“OK. Only 5 minutes, I will tell him.”Landon nodded so fast, agreed. Then pick up his phone to text him. 

They ate breakfast together, they’re having great moment until Jed appeared with awkward smile. Josie’s smile disappeared immediately when she saw Jed.

“Hey, Josie.”Jed waved hand to greet awkwardly. But it didn’t help make Josie feel better.

“Hey Jed. “Josie greeted back without any expression.”OK, you have 5 minutes. So spit out.”

Jed nodded. 

“I know you hate me, I also know I’ve be bully to Landon before, I’m so sorry about that.”Jed apologized without any hesitate. It’s surprised Josie. She never thought the captain of basketball team, a totally bully Jed would apologize so fast and straight. He really loves Penelope isn’t he?

“I know my apology can’t change anything. But I wish at least you could let me have lunch with Penelope and her group and you. She really cares about you. And I will do anything if I can get more close to her, include apology and practice basketball with Landon. If you want, I also can apology to Landon in front of whole school.”

“… … “Josie stunned, she never thought Jed would be so serious like right now. So she kept silence, don't know what could to say.

Josie never ignored someone apology because she knew how hard it would be. But Jed, he is Jed, he is apologizing only because other reason. Does he really love Penelope this much? But he is Jed, he is bully, he treated Landon like a useless. But what if Penelope really like him. What if Josie is the reason made the two of them can’t share lunch time together only because she is her friend.

Jed felt the hesitated from Josie, so he kept speak.“Josie, I love Penelope since I first met her. I didn't know she is The Park's heir when I fall in love with her. And now I finally have a chance be with her. I don't want to ruin this chance. So tell me what should I do make you feel better. Because I will do everything for it.”

Love, he said love, right? Josie looked at Landon then look back at Jed. In this moment she really want to accept the apology but she can’t. She really doesn’t understand why. It’s not her. This small person shouldn’t be her.

Josie sighed so hard.”I don’t know what should I do. But you can ask Penelope for lunch. I won’t say anything and I won’t avoid you anymore.”

“Really? Thank you Josie!”Jed seems so excited. Josie can tell she did right thing, but she can’t feel it. Even herself can’t understand why.

After finished breakfast, Josie went to the dorm with Penelope’s favorite sandwich. Her expression is heavy, her heart is more heavy.This heavy feeling hasn't changed even after meeting Penelope’s beautiful face.

“What’s up?”Penelope frowned when she saw Josie’s heavy face. 

“I... ... I met Jed.”Josie answered. 

“Jed? What did he do to you?”Penelope frowned harder. Seems like got angry with his behave.

“Nothing. He apologized. Which make me surprised.”Josie explained. But her face didn’t change from heavy.

“So, what’s the problem?”

“He wants have lunch with us.”

“You know you can say no, right?”Penelope frowned, don’t understand which part bothered Josie.

“Actually I said yes. I think everyone deserve second chance even if he was a bully. And he is… …”your date. Josie stopped, didn’t continue. She knew how hard that when closest person don’t like her boyfriend. Truth is Lizzie is not a fan of her and Landon's relationship, it's always made her stressed. She doesn't want make Penelope feel that way too. So she only said. “I think it would be OK, I'm just not used to it. But I will be fine.”Josie made a big fake smile.

“Are you sure? You really don’t need to do something you don’t mean to. Forgive or not, that should be one of your choice not your responsibility."

"I know. But I'm sure I will be OK. "Josie smiled again, this time she faked it more real. 

But when lunch time came, Josie saw Penelope tongue through Jed's throat whole lunch time when she eats foods, she really choked by salad several times. She knew Penelope is a kisser, but didn't image she can kiss someone this long time. Josie felt like she is going to vomit. She really wants to leave the sit go to vomit or hug Landon for comfort, but she can't broke her promise. Josie's face got white because of disgusting. 

"Josie, are you OK? "Jane frowned when she saw Josie's face. This is her big day, she really doesn't want something happened to party's protagonist. 

"I'm OK, I'm more than fine. I just finished my lunch. "Josie pushed away her salad. She really can't eat anymore. 

"Oh, Finally! "Penelope's eyes light up when she heard Josie finished her lunch. She pushed Jed away immediately, wrapped her arms around Josie's shoulder, pouted her lips for kiss Josie's. 

Josie's eyes widened with scared, she pulled back immediately then stand up, smiled awkwardly. "I need to deal my dishes. Ha-ha."Josie ran away like rabbit, or maybe faster than rabbit. Everyone got confused of her behave. 

"Does she OK? "Penelope asked Jane. 

"I don't know. But if make Josie jealous is your goal, I think you got it. "

"What? Why I need make Josie jealous? And why she got jealous even? "Penelope frowned, she seems like really can't understand. 

Jane sighed, rolled her eyes. Sometimes she thought everyone is fool but her."Fine, forget the jealous part. I was just teasing. But tell me why you kiss Jed in whole lunch if you don't have another goal. "

“I like kissing, I want kiss Josie for sure, but we will have long night today. She need eats some foods for night."

Jane blinked several times, lost her word in moment, but she nodded.”Get it. I'm sure you won't be disappointed in the dance party tonight."

“Good. I am looking forward to it.”Penelope winked at Jane with smile. Jane sighed, shook her head.

Josie arrived at dancing party two hours in advance because Penelope said they need to practice. She was stunned when she saw the scene of the dancing party.

The party is so different with last one. Every foods made by vegetables and fruits, the drinks don’t have any alcohol include. And all of the musics are Josie’s favorite. 

“Wow!”Josie can’t help herself sigh with feelings. The party exactly like Josie dreamed. She always wants the party could like this, but never happened because she needs to put Lizzie’s wish first. But now, it’s seems like all hers.

“Do you like it?” Penelope asked, like a children who want to be appreciated.

“Yes, of course I love it!”Josie can’t move her eyes aways from the party even when she heard Penelope’s voice. But when Penelope near to her, stand in front of her with long dress which Josie always want Penelope could try once, she can’t move her eyes away from Penelope anymore. Penelope is so amazing, her beauty dimmed everything around her even in this amazing party.

“Wow, you’re stunning.”Josie praised as if she had been taken away her soul by Penelope.

“Thank you. And I’m glade you like this party.”Penelope smiled. Josie’s smile make everything she did worth. She leaned to Josie for kiss her lips. 

The kiss is a little different, Josie seems like forgot close her lips tightly, Penelope can fully feel Josie’s lips. This is best appreciate ever. It’s got Penelope crazy, no one can image how much she wants to taste Josie’s lips right now, but she doesn’t want to ruined the special night she planed for Josie. She can only separated lips before she got crazy about the feelings.

Penelope took Josie’s hand went to the center of the dance stage. When they both arrived, the familiar music started. 

"Wow, is this miss mystic falls' traditional music? "Josie surprised when she heard music. 

"Yes. It's not hard to find to me. I thought you would like it. "

"Of course I love it! "Josie got so excited. She really miss her former school and her family. 

Penelope smiled at Josie, she is really happy this whole party could make Josie excited.

They honor each other, then started the dance with right hand around.

"Do you remember what's happened when we first met? That was Sunday, I having fun with friends, then you came to me hitting on me. "

"What? No! I didn't hitting on you. I just asked you can I keep your photos. "

"You were staring at me with hundreds of my photos in hand. So how could it not means hitting on me? "

"That's not. "Josie rolled her eyes. "I still remember you thought I'm a gay. "

"Which I was right. "

"No, why are you still think so? "

"Because of this. "

Penelope ignored the next part should be left hand around, she step close to Josie wrapped her arms around Josie's neck, staring at her eyes with only less than 5 cm distance. 

"Wow. "Josie gasped, her breath stopped, can't move her eyes away from Penelope's face. 

"What's about now? Are you going to keep arguing you're not gay? If you do so, I think you will be OK even if I leave you away now. "Penelope smirked, then slowly leaving Josie, one step, two steps... ... 

"No, wait!"Josie hold her immediately, complained."You're cunning! "

"I know. "Penelope smiled, lean to Josie's lips to kiss her. Her lips is so soft. 

"Your behavior was cute, no one dislike to hear compliments. You put me in a good mood. "

"But you made me drank alcohol! I didn't see you were in good mood that time."

"Because you want take more photos at other times. I assumed you were a scheming girl who praise my beauty to get close me for other goals. I thought took my photos at other time was one of your trick. "

"That was not. "Josie frowned, but felt bad too when she realized what hidden meaning in that speech. "Is there have many person get close to you for other reasons? Is this why you were so sensitive about that?"

"Not every one but most. When I was a kid, a lot of kids want to be my friend, and their parents seems so kind, I mean too kindness. When we got fight, they always blamed their kids even if that was my fault. That was weird, made me so confused. But my mom told me this was what she fighted so long time, so I need to enjoy it. The truth is, I do enjoyed that. I mean that was fun could be a real Queen in real life."

Josie frowned.”I glad to know you enjoyed that. Because if you didn't, I think I will cry. "

"Really? You will cry for me? "Penelope smiled so happily, she step close to Josie kissed her lips twice, her heart have full with warmth. 

Penelope continued."I enjoyed my position. My mum gave me whole power of this school and allowed me can sign anyone in this school if I want. I enjoyed this too. But what I don't like is, they thought I'm a fool, treat me like I'm a cooked food, they could do anything to control me. First person tried to control me was a girl. She likes clothes and fashions, so I allowed her can pick any clothes in my shopping mall any time she wants. But ended up she wants me to sign her as a students model then she wants has her own fashion company and I can't bother her business. "

Josie stunned. How crazy and wilful that girl was!"What did you do? "

"I gave her company she wants."Penelope smirked with fun. 

"What?! "Josie's eyes widened of this hilarious information. 

"That was not a big deal. She said she doesn't want me bother her business, so I only registered a company then rented her an office. But a girl want to start business without knowing STP(Segmenting、Targeting、Positioning), SWOT(Strengths Weaknesses Opportunities Threats), even can't account her bills? That ended up with mess. When she finally published her magazines, no one bought that garbage. But I had peace when she started business. So that money was worth for my mental peace. "

Josie frowned, that girl was really stupid, did she think a business company could build with magic one snap? She also so mad about how dare that stupid girl tried to fool Penelope. Josie asked."What's happened next? "

"Nothing much. I forgot her a long time, until she showed up told me who was she. She said she wants more money, this time she need me to be her business adviser. So I showed her the bill she costed for that company, then she disappeared, even didn't come to school anymore. "Penelope smirked, seems like she had a lot of fun with that. But Josie kept silence, she can't understand which part was fun. 

Josie step close to Penelope, hugged her with full of sadness. Penelope stunned. "What's this about? "

"I don't know, I just want to hug you right now. Is it OK? "Josie stroked Penelope's back gently. Penelope's breath almost stopped because of this. 

"It's more than OK. But I'm sure kiss would more help. "Penelope teased with smirk. 

"Shut up. "Josie rolled her eyes. "So you thought I was that kind of girl? Did I do anything made you felt that way?"

Penelope raised her eyebrows."A girl have a boyfriend, but have hundreds of my photos, told me you're not in love with me but you want get along with me only for take my photos. What do you think?"

"Hmm, that's sounds suspicious. So this was why you suddenly changed. "Josie admitted. 

“But you're different, Josie. You didn't ask me for anything but photos. You're special and impressive.” Penelope smiled softly.

"I'm glad I can make you feel that way.” Josie smiled back to her.

They continued the dance, make a distance between each other, make circles. Penelope stared at Josie’s eyes when she need flirt with her eyes, her face sank.

What Penelope didn’t tell is, Josie don’t need anything from her, it is the hardest part too. She wants to give Josie everything by her own willpower. But seems like She doesn't need any of this but her photos. It means she only can use her beauty as her weapon keep Josie in her side. But what if this weapon don't work anymore, it's means she will lose Josie for good. 

When the rehearsal over, they went to rest room for make up again. Penelope kissed Josie several times, she was nervous about this night, which is so not like her. But the feelings isn’t bad, she enjoyed it.

“Are you ready?”

When time turned to 18o’clock, Penelope asked Josie. 

“Yes. I’m ready.”Josie smiled, so beautiful.

Penelope took Josie’s hand went to the center of the dance stage again. She step close to Josie for kiss her lips before the music start.

Kiss Josie in front of whole school would be the first step she planed. It’s also the first step make Josie as a King of this school. She is so happy she can finally give something she has to her favorite girl.

But when their lips almost touched, Josie pulled back suddenly, stared at the door. Her eyes shinned with surprise and happiness which so weird.

“Landon!”Josie called out to the door excitedly. Penelope’s heart sank immediately when she heard the name.

Penelope turned to the door, she saw the basketball team members stand at the door with suit. Josie ran to Landon so happily, flew into his arms, kisses his lips. Everything ruined in this moment. 

Penelope’s whole body stiffed, like her time stoped in this moment forever. Maybe she wants the time could stop in this moment. If the time could stopped now, the next thing would never happen.

“Landon, how did you get here?”Josie’s voice full of happiness and excited. The beautiful party, the miss mystic falls music, the memory shared even can’t compare with this happiness she revealed right now. Penelope’s heart sank like fall in the black hole.

“Penelope invited whole school join this party, so Jed decided break the practice give us rest for one day.”

“… … Jed.”Josie’s face sank when she heard Jed’s name. Even if she said she will try to forgive Jed, but she really can’t help her natural reaction. Her whole face is screwed together. Landon can’t stop smile when he saw Josie been cute. Madly cute.

“So, what did you do?”Landon asked.

It’s reminded Josie, her eyes widened.”Oh, I was going to have dance with Penelope!”

But when Josie turned her face to find Penelope, she saw Penelope took Jed’s hand went to backstage. Josie frowned when she saw that. 

“Seems like I get stood up by school Queen again.”The feelings is sucks when one of her close person treated her as the object and substitute of practice. 

“Are you OK Jo?”Landon asked worried.

“I’m fine. I just find out more similar things between Penelope and Lizzie. I can get used to it too.”Josie sighed. She took Landon’s hand, pull him went to the outside.”I don’t want see Jed tongue through Penelope’s throat anymore. Let’s get out this party.”

Landon nodded, then followed Josie.

“WHY’RE YOU HERE?”Penelope biting her teeth furiously. Remember how Josie flew into Landon’s arms, her whole body is burning with angry.”DIDN’T I TELL YOU KEEP LANDON BUSY? ”

“Tonight is dancing party night. I always break basketball practice for dancing party night to give my teammates rest.” Jed explained which didn’t help but he didn’t see. He is too happy about can finally dancing with Penelope in the public. So he hold Penelope’s hand affectionately stared at her eyes. “I know you care about Josie, but we had lunch together, I can sure she will OK about we dancing in the public.”

“DANCING IN THE PUBLIC.”Penelope lost her word. She rolled her eyes so hard. “You think these all is about you? Why do you think I will dancing with a person who even can’t do one job I gave? ONE JOB!”Penelope yelled at Jed, this is her first time almost lost her mind.

“Jed, you’re out. We’re done. We’re so done! Never surprise about what would I do to you next. Never.” Penelope’s tone was so cold and seems like be controlled. Her friends would know it is more dangerous sign.

Penelope step out of the background, left the stunned Jed alone.

But when Penelope went back to the party, she can’t find Josie anywhere.

“Have you seen Josie?”Penelope asked around, but everyone only shook their head. Penelope was desperate, but she doesn’t want to give up. 

Penelope run around for find Josie, this is her first time panicked. She looked for every room in this party, looked for every corner of here and there, but there don’t have Josie. So she went out the party to find them.

Then she saw Josie at corner of garden with Landon. They’re kissing with tongue, Josie is wrapping her leg around Landon’s waist, Landon’s hands groped on Josie’s bare skin and hip. They’re seems so thirsty for sex which Penelope never seen Josie like that, even never imaged once.

Penelope stunned with unbelievable. She almost lost her mind and her brain. She forgot breath, forgot everything.

Their breath got harder and heavy, Josie bitted her lower lip, stretch out her neck let Landon kiss her neck and collarbone. The part that Penelope never been allowed to kiss. Josie moaned with sweetest voice, her eyes blurred with desires.

Penelope quickly returned her senses, take out her phone, typing a message then send to Josie.

Josie’s phone vibrated, but she didn’t notice even. Penelope called her immediately. Josie’s phone vibrated several times, Josie finally felt it, stoped kissing. Penelope finally relieved.

“What’s up?”Landon asked with dried voice, his eyes also blurred with thirsty of sex, which made Penelope’s entire body boiled with hate.

“Penelope called. “Josie saw the name, then answered. She hesitated a while, see Landon once, then see the phone again. 

-Answer the phone, please answer the phone! Please!

Penelope prayed in her mind, almost shouted out to Josie. But the vibrate stoped because of time. 

“Oh, it’s stoped.”Josie seems like relieved and happy because of the phone don’t vibrate anymore. Penelope stunned, her body is shaking, the smile on Josie’s face make Penelope can’t call her again. She got shocked. 

“Oh, she left the message.”Josie find out the message. This is Penelope’s last chance that can go back to the dancing party with Josie. Go back to that sweet dream.

Josie read the message. ”Penelope said she is going to take some photos for memorial. Also change some new dresses for next event. WOW! She is asking me would I come!”

Josie’s eyes brightened. Penelope finally relieved because of this. The photos and beauty is her only weapon against this hard situation.

“So, will you go?” Landon asked with smile, he approached Josie, their lips almost touched, like delicious temptations. Penelope’s heart sank again, so hurt. And she really stoped breath.

“Um… … “Josie hesitated a while, but her eyes staring at Landon without moving away. And her phone dropped on the ground.

In that moment, Penelope knew she lost. Her beauty, her last and only weapon lost. She asked herself several times before, what would happen when her only weapon is not the weapon anymore. Because she is Penelope Park, only heir of THE PARK enterprise, she always has hidden card. But this time, SHE LOST.

Penelope went back to the party. Her head blank, she can't think anything but the view about Josie and Landon hook up she saw. Her brain is about to explode.

Jane saw Penelope walking like lost soul, she frowned, went close to Penelope.

“Penelope, what’s up? Are you OK?”

Penelope turned her face looked at Jane with a dull look. She pointed her chest with one finger, answered.

“My heart hurt. Why is this? Why my heart is hurt like have fire burning inside?”

“What’s happened?”Jane stunned, she never saw Penelope like this. NEVER!

“I don’t know. I got confused too.”Penelope frowned, her tone is full of cold. She continued."Only thing I know is, I don't feel good. I'm mad and hurt. I'm going to crush them. I'M GOING TO CRUSH THEM!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penelope don't have hidden card to keep Josie by her side, but she has hidden weapon which she didn't want to use it to hurt Josie. Until this chapter happened.


	10. I forgive you

When Josie saw Penelope walk to school with friends next morning, she didn’t stand on usual place to took Penelope’s photos, she approached them immediately instead. 

“Penelope, I’m so sorry I didn’t answer your call.”Josie apologized. 

“What’s happened?”Penelope asked with no any expression.

“Um… … "Josie blushed, don’t know how to explain. So she acoided Penelope's eyes when she answer."Landon, he didn’t have to practice… …"

Penelope interrupted her soon.“So you even not going to lie to me huh?”Which sucks more. Her anger gradually derived again.

“What? Why I need to lie to you?”Josie stunned don't understand what’s Penelope talking about. The innocent look disappointed Penelope more. 

“No, nothing.”Penelope sighed, she usually don't like lies, even herself can't understand why she wants Josie could lie to her this time. And she was so ready for accept any of lies as truth, she will gladly play dumb. 

Josie looked around Penelope's friends, she got confused when she can't find Jed.“So what’s happened yesterday? I mean after Jed appeared for you yesterday at the party why he isn't here?”

“I dumped him yesterday.”

“What? Why?”Josie stunned, didn't see this coming. 

“Because he crossed lines. "

“Crossed line? How?”Josie frowned. 

It’s took Penelope a long moment to answer. It still is a pain to remembering. She can’t help stroked her chest once. “I planed the beautiful and romantic party for someone, but I didn’t call him to come to join. It's meaning... ... "Penelope hinted, gave Josie a look that seems like saying do you understand now.

“Oh.”Josie’s eyes widened with realization. “So you mean the party you planed yesterday wasn't for him, but he came… … "

“That was for other one, which he ruined because of his appear.” Penelope licked her lips, face sank, but appeared slight faked smile. "I'm glade to know that at least one of us had a good night.”The smile seems like so broken.

“Oh, no, no. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I didn’t been there for you. I’m really sorry."Josie hold Penelope's hand apologized, she felt so bad. "I assumed his appear yesterday was sweet, I didn't realize you planed party was for other guy. I'm so sorry I'd been stupid."

Penelope staring at Josie’s hands which holding her hand, stroked Josie’s hand with thumb softly, even herself has no idea how much she needs this. 

“I forgive you Josie, like I said before, you have a gift can make me always forgive you with no reason. So I forgive you.”Penelope smiled, but Josie can’t feel she was forgiven don’t know why. 

Penelope seems normal but Josie can feel she isn't. They share the class together like always, but their eyes never met even in moment. If it's a usual day, Josie can meet Penelope's beautiful eyes every time when she involuntarily turned her face to Penelope. Josie got anxious, she stared at Penelope all the class time for in case that she would turn her face see her once. But that didn't happen. Only thing she saw is Penelope focus on class, writing some notes, stroking her chest some times.

It's like the day that she wear Landon's clothes, but the difference is she didn't hide her face with her book let Josie knew she is angry. It's seems worse than that time.

When class finally over, Josie can’t keep silence anymore, walked to Penelope."Penelope, we need talk. "

Penelope frowned."Are you going to talk long? Next class start in 5minutes. "

"I... ... "Josie hesitated a while then asked again. "Are you free in lunch time? Can we talk when lunch time start? "

"Sure. "Penelope nodded. Then went to next class without holding Josie's hand walking with her. Josie sighed, she really screwed up, didn't she?

But when lunch time start, Penelope's friends appeared, Josie can't find a way talk to Penelope alone. Even they have lunch together, Penelope is laughing, making jokes, bitch bantering with friends. but she didn't look at Josie even once. Even when Josie took her photos, she didn't ask for see that. This feeling is really bad, but when she thought this feeling would be Penelope's feelings too, Josie felt guilty more.

"Penelope, do you have any plan after class over? "When Josie finally find a moment can talk to Penelope, she asked. She didn't want to delay to miss the opportunity to apologize and beg for forgiveness.

“I will go to see my new date after class. I met him yesterday in the party, he is hot, have great muscles for sure and so comfortable to talk. I think he would be one of my new favorite date. "Penelope smiled when she talk about him. Seems like she really likes him.

"Oh, really? “Josie frowned, but she only can nod.

Josie got the hint, Penelope don’t want to talk, they’re over. Josie lost her best friend again. 

Josie want to cry, she really needs some comfort right now. She really misses Landon, really want to cry in his arm.

Josie hold her tears back until all the classes’er over. Josie know she should give Penelope space that she need right now, but she can’t help herself accompany Penelope and her friends walk to the school gate like always, then she ran to basketball court to find Landon.

When Josie met Landon, she pulled his hand went to the corner of the basketball court immediately. 

“Josie, you seems upset.”

When Landon saw Josie, he understood Josie’s felt in only one look. His understand is so sweet and comfortable. Josie flew into Landon's arms.

"Landon, I think I lost my best friend again. "

Landon frowned, stroke Josie's back softly. "You mean Penelope Park? "

Josie nodded, her voice dried."Penelope didn't left with Jed yesterday, I misunderstood.She is angry about I left the party then didn't call her back. I really messed up."

Josie took a deep breath then continued. "I really shouldn't say I will forgive Jed when I wasn't ready. Should I? I really didn't like my friend make out with a person that I hate most. I should be honest with her. Most of all I really shouldn't avoiding her message because of that feelings.”Josie’s tears bumped out her eyes. 

Landon don't know how to make Josie feel better, so he only can stroke Josie's hair and back softly. Because he knew no matter what's happened, last thing he should do is ask too much questions about Josie's friend and her friendship.

A time lapse, Josie finally calmed down leaved Landon’s arms. She wiped her tears. 

When Josie trying to say something to Landon, she heard the noise coming from the basketball court. Josie turned her face looked at center of basketball court, then she saw Penelope standing on the center of basketball court, kissing a guy who wear basketball team’s uniform.

That guy is not Jed, he is vice captain of basketball team who names William.

“Hey, Josie! Of course you’re here. I didn’t surprise even.”Penelope smirked when she saw Josie stand with Landon in corner. Josie’s heart bumped so fast, she can’t breath even. Josie is so happy that she can see Penelope today again. But also disappointed at she didn’t say anything about she will come too. Josie’s heart hurt again. 

“Josie come here, let me introduce you my new date, William.”Penelope waved her hand to Josie, but her eyes only focus on that William guy who stand in front of her. Even when Josie approached her with Landon, she didn’t turn her face to see Josie.

“New date?”Josie frowned. She is happy about Penelope called her, but got confused about this new date.”You mean a guy that you mentioned met in the party? I thought you saw William before. He is vice captain of this basketball team.”

“I didn’t notice him until yesterday. I’m so confuse why I didn’t notice him before. He is hot. Isn’t he?But I’m glade I know him now. "Penelope smiled at William, her eyes still didn’t move even when she talking to Josie. Every one can see how much she likes this new date. 

Penelope continued. "So as my new date, he will be new captain of this basketball team. And Landon, you're Josie’s boyfriend so you can do vice captain. You know she is my favorite girl right? You have good luck because of her.”Penelope finally moved her eyes away from William, winked at Landon.

“What?”Landon and Josie they both stunned. They can’t keep up with Penelope's speak at all.

“What do you mean he is new captain of this basketball team? What’s about Jed? Where is him?”Landon asked. He really got panicked.

"I kicked him out of the basketball team."Penelope answered in a understatement. Landon and Josie’s eyes widened because of this answer.

“Why’s that? He is the best player in this basketball team!”Landon really got shocked. He really can’t understand this situation.

Penelope frowned.”Best player in this basketball team?”She repeated what he said, scoffed.”If I’m not wrong, I remember this basketball team’s best result is only in the top 12. If you need some good basketball player keep your score, I can dig Wright Hill come to this school if you want.”

Wright Hill is a legend of school basketball team. Landon got shocked more. He even can’t speak any word anymore. He really can’t understand what’s Penelope thinking about.

"Is your silence means 'yes'?"Penelope raised her eyebrows to Landon, then look back at William smiled.”Seems like my girl’s boyfriend agreed with Wright Hill come to this school for score. What do you think? Do you want Wright Hill come to this school too?”

William smirked with excite. “Wow, You mean that Wright Hill would be in my team under my control? It’s awesome!"

Penelope smiled back at William, she really can’t stop smiling every time when she see William’s eyes. She really can’t control herself want to kiss Williams lips. So she made a move. They kissed with tongue through in center of basketball court.

Josie frowned, Landon raised his eyebrows with surprise. 

The kiss is long and too deep, Josie and Landon look at each other awkwardly then moved their eyes away. 

When kiss finally over, Josie walked to Penelope.

“Penelope, can we talk in private?”Josie asked carefully.

Penelope frowned.”You mean now? I want to see how my new date play basketball. Can you wait until practice competition over?”

Josie only can nodded. She really can image how will Penelope push her away even after the talk. But she can’t give up before that bad situation happened.

Some guys moved red sofa to basketball court. The sofa is same sofa that Penelope sat on to see basketball game before. Josie remember how Penelope let her jump on this sofa that day. If jump on sofa could make their friendship be build again, she really will jump on that sofa all over again. But this time Penelope didn’t ask anything, even didn’t ask Josie sit with her. Josie’s heart been heavy and heavy.

Penelope is focusing on basketball practice, but Josie can’t move her eyes away from Penelope. She is still so beautiful like she is not real, the memory of be close with her was not real. Then she find Penelope stroking her chest. Josie frowned. She remember Penelope always stroking her chest today, in every classes, even in the lunch. She always frowned when she stroking chest, seems like that place is hurt.

“Penelope, are you OK?”Josie walk to Penelope asked. She really worry about her.

“What?”Penelope confused, but her hand still on her chest with stroking like comfort the pain. Seems like she even didn’t notice what she is doing. 

Josie pointed Penelope’s hand, Penelope followed her sight, finally realized.”Oh, you mean this? I don’t know what’s happened, but I don’t feel comfortable.”

“Let me check please. I’ve been take care of my sister, so please let me check.”Josie reached out her hand to Penelope’s chest, Penelope’s eyes widened and her breath stopped, her heart is bumping so fast like crazy.

“I’m fine. Let’s talk in private.”Penelope stand up immediately, avoided the touch. She can sure her heart will explose of Josie's one touch

“Really?”Josie can’t believe her ears, her eyes widened.

“Yes. You want talk, let’s talk.”Penelope smiled. She is still crazily beautiful, Josie really can’t move her eyes away from her.

Penelope and Josie went to the girl’s changing room. There is no one in. 

Penelope leaned on locker, looked at Josie waited.

Josie hesitated for a moment, don’t know how to start. But she knows she need to say something, anything.“So, you kicked Jed out the basketball team. Is it because that he came to dancing party yesterday?”

“Yes, he ruined my day, so I ruined his. It’s fair. I don’t know what would he thinks, but it’s fair to me.”Penelope answered with cold tone. Then she frowned at Josie.”Is this what you want to ask all day?”

Josie shook her head looked down at ground. Her face is full of fear and sad.”Was I kicked out too?”Her voice cracked, tears bumped out her eyes dropped down at ground.

Penelope stunned, she got shock, her eyes widened. “I told you I forgive you. Where’s that came out?”

“But it feels like you didn’t. You’re pushing me away, I understood if you disappointed at me so don’t want be my friend anymore. I've already let a lot of people down.”

Josie wiped her tears seems so broken. Penelope panicked, she never imaged that would come.

Penelope stroked her chest again, staring at Josie, can’t move her eyes away.”Josie, listen to me, I’m not disappointed at you I will never. I just get the hint that you don't need anything from me. So that’s why you left with your boyfriend yesterday, because I have nothing attracting you. That’s sucks and frustrating. I'm disappointed at myself not you."

“No, you misunderstand, I left yesterday wasn’t because you’re not attractive or anything like that. You’re attractive, you always attractive me, you know that!”Josie argued, don’t understand why she say that.

“Am I?”Penelope raised her eyebrows with unbelieving, remember what’s happened yesterday, she really don’t think so.

Josie said without hesitation. “Of course you are. You’re most attractive girl in the world, I never saw anyone can compare with you."

Penelope scoffed, rolled her eyes."You know what you're saying is unconvincing? You left me. You left me alone in the party. Then tell me why's that if you think I'm attractive?"

"Jed."Josie answered honestly, the answer surprised Penelope." I saw you went backstage with him. I assumed you were left me."

Penelope stunned, she felt speechless. "You thought I was leaving you after that all the things I made for you? The foods only made by vegetables, the only non-alcoholic drinks and your former school musics, don't tell me you didn't know that all the part of party was for you. "

"I know. But that's still don't mean you're not left me. "

Penelope frowned, she realized there have hidden meaning in Josie's speech. So she asked. "Was there had anyone that left you after did everything for you? "

"A lot. Mainly my parents, my twin sister and my friend. My mother left to Europe after she made me biggest banana cake. My dad always left me and Lizzie every special day because of Job. My twin sister always saying even there don't have parents around us, we can still have nice day by ourselves, but that always end up she make out with other guys. My friend he fall in love with my twin sister, he always left me when my twin call him even in special friendship night. It happens. I don't know why. I'm so sorry I assumed you did that too. "

Josie looked at Penelope, the tears bump out her eyes, she seems so broken. Penelope can't help herself gasped when she saw Josie’s tear outed beautiful face, that's so beautiful. Then she realized her anger not only because Josie left her, she also angry at why she can't have this beautiest creature when she can have almost everything. Almost everything!

She is angry at Josie's stupid perfect eyes that only full of love when she saw her boyfriend not her. She is angry at Josie's stupid perfect pouty lips that could moaned with sweetest voice when her boyfriend kiss but will shut tightly when Penelope kiss her. She is angry at Josie's stupid perfect body that always ready for her boyfriend but Penelope even can't touch. 

Josie always smiled at her, admire her beauty, took her pictures, allowed her kiss her lips, cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, neck. But still why Penelope can't have her all! And why that stupid, useless, dumb, homeless nerd guy can have her all. Why!

Penelope know she shouldn't have this weird feelings, but she's still so angry at every this situations. 

Penelope sighed, so frustrated. "You have abandon issues just like I have trust issues. I see. But I called you, I wanted you come back to me why you didn't? It's still don't have any sense that if I really attractive."

Josie bitted her lower lip. "Jed, I don't like him even I said I will try to forgive him. I really don't like see you and him together. I tried, but I failed, so I avoided see you and him make out. "

"You should tell me. You know he isn't only guy I dated. Why you didn't tell me? "

"He loves you Penelope. I remember you said there have many person get close to you for other reasons. You also told me I’m special and impressive because I didn’t ask you for anything but photos. And Jed he… … “

Josie stopped, don’t know how to continue. Penelope raised her eyebrows encourage her to go on.

So Josie continued.”Jed said he fall in love with you before he knew you’re a heir of The Park enterprise. Isn’t him special too to you? So I assumed… … “

“You assumed I need him?”Penelope went on for her.

Josie nodded slightly. Penelope sighed, rolled her eyes so hard."Josie Saltzman, you really think there have no guy loved me only for my beauty? After even a totally straight girl like you absorbed by my face.”

Josie's eyes widened, why she didn't see this? She is really stupid, isn't she? 

“Josie Saltzman, let me tell you why I thought you’re special.” Penelope approached to Josie step by step. "A lot of guys loved me not because of my position or my money. They loved me because of my face or any other things like my voice, my smile, my speak tone. They don’t want anything but me be with them. But the different between you is, they always want more and more from me. First is trying to get close to me, then trying to be only relationship I had, then trying to control me to be their little toy. So tell me Josie Saltzman, what’s the difference between them and that girl I told you in dancing party? ”

Josie stunned, she didn’t think about this. Only thing she thought is Penelope need more special person be around, and she did the right thing. Which is wrong, totally wrong! 

“I’m sorry. Penelope, I’m so sorry. I'm so stupid.”Josie’s tears bump out her eyes again. Penelope stunned, she stop went close to Josie, she stroked her chest again immediately. 

“Don’t cry Josie. Because of yesterday, I figured out you don’t want anything more is not because you’re special, you’re just don’t care. Maybe my face attracted you at some points, but that obviously not enough.”

Penelope leaned back on locker again, staring at ceiling. The feelings so suck."I always think I can always have something, anything, I call it as my hidden card. But not to you. We’re so different, so when I want to give you my everything by my own consciousness, that was not you wanted at all. So I'm giving you something you truely wanted most. A good position for your boyfriend in basketball team, and hold off keep diatance with you. You can take my photos then keep that without any disgusting price. I'm sorry I always ignored that you hated I kiss you. But not anymore, you're free from me."

When Penelope spited out that all, she stroked her chest again. Her heart hurts like crazy but she ignored it. She was tired, so tired. Because she knows even if Josie cried so hard right now, she will always go back to her boyfriend's arms after all. Her boyfriend would always been her first choice no matter how Penelope tried. So she is tired, only thing she wants right now is end everything. End everything for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter have a lot hint of how Penelope layouted of trap. So next chapter you will see Josie and Landon's relationship ruined. But I need to warn you that the way how Penelope ruined their relationship is not you wanted to see.


	11. What you shouldn't do

The day ended up Penelope keep looking at her new date William playing basketball. Actually her mind didn’t there. Because she saw Josie back to her dorm with Landon accompanied because Josie barely can walk after crying. Seeing Josie so broken also hurt Penelope so much. 

Penelope asked herself what Josie had done wrong to make her crying in front of her like that. And then she realized that it wasn't a question of right or wrong, it was about emotions. Somehow she always subconsciously thought Josie is dating her, but after she saw Josie let Landon touch and kiss the part that she never been allowed, the illusion is broken, leaving only the truth. The truth is hurt.

Penelope stroked her chest, convinced herself that the feelings will gone next Monday. Everything will over in next Monday. 

About half an hour later, Penelope saw Landon came back to the basketball court alone. Penelope stoped stroking chest, stood up, walked to him immediately. She also revealed worries face.

“Why're you came back? How’s Josie? Is she OK?”Penelope almost shouted at Landon this questions, so worried.

Landon frowned, stared at her a moment. Penelope can tell he is blaming her that she make Josie so broken. But he still answered her questions.”She’s fine, she doesn’t want I drop my basketball practice, so… … “Landon sighed, he really want to accompany Josie so much.

Penelope nodded.“Of course she would. She always put other person’s wishes first, I’m not surprised even.”Penelope rolled her eyes softly, it’s like she’s really helpless with that lovely girl. 

Landon was silent for a while, then he asked carefully.“So you still care about her?”

“Of course I do, how I don’t? She is my best friend, even more than best friend, I will always care about her.”Penelope argued, it's like Landon asked an obvious question. But her face sank after that. She smiled sadly. ”Unfortunately, people always get hurt because they cares. I’m selfish, I can’t forgive someone when I still felt hurt.”

“That’s not selfish, that’s just human. Josie herself also can’t forgive everyone even she tried to.”Landon paused a while, Penelope can see he is about help Josie to explain. So she waited, until Landon continued.”That’s why she left the party yesterday. She wanted forgive Jed but she didn’t.”

“I know, she told me.”

“She did? Oh, I’m nosy.”Landon smiled awkwardly, scratched his nose.

“No, you’re not. When she told me what’s happened yesterday, I was too emotional to hear her stories. So I’m glade you reminded me. Thank you.”Penelope smiled at Landon softly, Landon smiled her back. Landon’s smile is so pure and beautiful, Penelope can see he is so naive, maybe sweet too. 

“Um… … I need to practice, so… … "Landon signed that he need to leave. Penelope nodded.

When Landon ran to his team mate, Penelope rolled her eyes behind his back. Well, today she's just make such a slight contact with Landon, it's enough.

Penelope sit back on the sofa, continue to looking at her new date William playing basketball. She felt better, even don’t need stroke chest anymore. 

Penelope remember that how she met William yesterday in the party. That was so sweet and useful. 

... ...

Yesterday after Josie left, Penelope staring at the dancing party she planed for Josie, she saw everyone seems so happy but her. They're dancing, they're laughing, they're kissing, it's seems so unfair. Only thing she wants in that time is rid off everyone's smile away from their face. But she even doesn't have any motive power.

Penelope decided call off this party instead. But then she saw a guy, a hot tall muscular development special guy. Penelope smirked when she saw him.

Of course that guy was William, he is dancing with his female partner. Penelope found his special with one look. So she approached him.

“Hey, I see you here alone, do you need escort?”Penelope ridded the girl's hands away from his shoulder, cut in between them with smile.

“What? I, I have my date, I… … “William trying to pointed his escort with finger, but Penelope scoffed. 

“You know sister don’t count as date. Right? That's incest. ”

“What? How do you… … “William stunned, he almost spit out the truth, he stopped immediately but didn't change the situation.

William lowered the voice, asked.”How do you know?”

“Because I have two eyes."Penelope winked at him.

William’s face turned white like paper, he stared at Penelope asked."What do you want, Penelope. "

“Nothing much, just a little stupid deal. This would be your big opportunity get everything in this school you want.” Penelope smirked at him which so like a devil.

William is a gay who didn't come out at school. Penelope knew that when she saw how he and his sister dancing like siblings. So William have been Penelope's favorite guy so far. As long as Penelope like peoples that have pure wild ambitions even when they're in bad position of social, William will always been Penelope's favorite guy. 

... ... 

After the basketball practice over, time is been 20 o’clock. Penelope already back to her home.

William passed Landon a thick book, tell him."This book is manual about what should a vice captain do. Check it out, because that would be your job.”

Landon’s eyes widened, he also panicked.”What? You mean I really am a vice captain of this team?”He thought that was a joke.

“Of course you’re. Penelope never lies. She told you’re vice captain, then you’re a vice captain.”

Landon stunned, stunned STUNNED. ”So you mean Penelope have this big power to charge basketball team? Isn’t she just a student too like us?”

William looked at Landon like he is looking at an alien.”Are you really don’t know anything about her?”

“I know she is heir of one of top 500 enterprises in the world.”

“Yes, she also built this basketball court then sponsored our uniforms.” 

Landon stunned again. He was confused why he didn’t need to pay for this uniform, so this is the reason! He only can accept the truth that Penelope is a real queen of this school.

Next day when Penelope went to school with friends, she saw Josie stand on usual spot took her photos. But the difference is she didn’t greets to her or smiling at her. She was just took the photos, then joined last row of group, even didn’t stand with Penelope.

Penelope’s face sank, she thought they will have distance, but she never thought it would be Josie build the coldest and thickest wall between them. How much meaningless Penelope to Josie! Penelope felt so frustrated.

The morning passed with Josie didn’t approached to her. Josie still took Penelope's photos, but she is only smiling at photos not Penelope. She is still in Penelope’s friend’s group, but she doesn’t speak to Penelope anymore. Everything is sucks.

Of course Josie will never fight for close to Penelope. Penelope is nothing but a bully to Josie that forced kiss her that the kiss even wasn’t she wanted. Penelope is so sure Josie is really happy about she finally escaped from disgusting kisses.

How frustrate the feeling is, Josie’s act really make Penelope get more and more anger. So she told Josie a sentence that she even didn't think about.“Josie, I can’t go to next class with you.”

“What! Why?”Josie frowned, seems so shocked. Penelope pouted to hide her amuse. So she cares.

“I want have class with William, are you OK with this?”Penelope asked Josie with smirk. She acted like doesn’t care what would Josie think about, but actually she is shouting in mind at Josie that please don’t let her go.

But Josie didn't, she only nodded slightly.

Penelope’s breath stoped in that moment, it’s really took her long moment to handle the angers. She picked up the bag like a grab, then walk out the class as fast as she can. Josie even didn’t try to keep her.

Penelope having class with William, but her thought and her brains only can think about Josie. What’s she doing, what’s she thinking, would she accidentally turn her face trying to find Penelope in class?

Penelope regretted took a stupid move, she should never test Josie when she always know the answers. So she decided she will back to Josie in next class, even she needs to make a dumb excuse for that.

When the class over, Penelope picked up her books to going to go back to Josie’s next class. Her head is mess because she needs think some explains. It's hard to a girl never lying to explain something as other way. So she needs find an excuse that is not a lie. 

But when she finally find one, which is so stupid one, she saw Josie standing behind door look at the classroom. Penelope’s eyes lighted up, she even didn’t believe her eyes.

Penelope played cold, she raised her eyebrows waited Josie came to her. But Josie only stand on same place, looked at her with puppy eyes. Penelope sighed, she went to Josie then asked.”What’re you doing here?”

"Um... ... " Josie hesitated awhile.”You said you will have next class with William, which is over now. So I thought you maybe will back to have class with me after this class over.”Josie took a deep breath staring at Penelope so carefully. 

Penelope’s eyes widened with surprise, her heart bumped so fast.“So you came to pick me up?"

“Kinda.”Josie nodded, Penelope bitted her lower lip hard to keep herself don’t smile. But she really can’t help herself revealed the happiness.

“Um, great, let’s go to next class.”Penelope cleared her throat to hide her emotions, then walk out the class first. She really want to kiss Josie right now, even she knew Josie will shut her mouth tightly so she can't taste her all lips.

The afternoon Penelope went to basketball court to check out William. And of course she saw Josie already in there with Landon. They're hugging in the corner, Penelope rolled her eyes, then ignored Josie's exist even when she can feel Josie is looking at her. 

But then Josie left the basketball court without say anything or greet to Penelope. Penelope got shock, the things happened morning seems like so fake in this moment. Penelope never imaged Josie will also tack a step back when Penelope took a step back. Penelope know if Josie really cares she will do something to make up. But she didn't, even didn't try to. So Penelope really don't need to care Josie's feelings when Josie don't care Penelope's either. 

Penelope walked to Landon asked with smile. "Landon, do you enjoy the days be vice captain?"

Landon frowned, answered. "I don't know, I really don't get used to be a vice captain. I thought you were just joking. "

"I love pranking but I never joking. "Penelope shrugged, made a innocent look. 

Landon frowned. "So you put me on vice captain position, is this a prank too? "

"No. I put you on vice captain position because you’re Josie’s boyfriend, also because you’re caring and kind. I’m believe in you. No one is perfect from start, but trust me, I can see through a person.”

Landon hesitated, he still doesn't know how to say no even when he still think be vice captain is horrible idea. 

Penelope read what's Landon thought from his expression. So she said.“Landon, you really have gift of caring peoples. Don’t worry, you know I’m heir of The Park enterprise, I learned how to lead peoples since I was 5, so I will help you." Penelope paused, then continued with frowned. "First, never reveal this face you revealed now to other team members again. Your confused face would only make other confuse more. Change it. "

"Um... How? "Landon frowned. 

"Never look at your team mates from bottom up. This movement is a De-Lovely do that for get something or a loser do that for forgiveness, but not a vice captain should do. You need hold raise your head tight, look at your team mates from above. "Penelope raise Landon's chin with one finger. "OK, not bad. "

Landon frowned, why he thinks it's weird? 

Penelope continued. "Next, When you think something must to be done, let your team mate do that. Because your team mate also know that should be done, he just too lazy to do that. Your job is make that lazy guys do their job."

Landon nodded. 

"Third, when you command your team mate do something, never put 'please' before your sentence, but you can put that afer your sentence."

Landon frowned. "Why's that? "

Penelope rolled her eyes."People's reaction ability is always faster than listening to a sentence. When you put 'please' before a sentence, people will think it's a begging not a commanding. But if you put please after your sentence, it's still a commanding but in soft way which lots of person hardly ignore. Understood?"

Landon stunned, this is his first time hear this stuffs. He only can nod. But he felt confused too.”Can I ask a question? Why're you helping me? Is it because of Josie? "

“Yes, of course.”Penelope admitted.”She thinks I’m pushing her away. Actually I just need some times or opportunity to forgive her. I don’t want when I finally forgive her, there will have no way for us get back together. So I want Josie know even I’m still angry at her, I didn’t give up at our friendship. So when the right time came, I wish you can tell her the truth. Please.”

Landon’s eyes widened. He never imaged Penelope would ask him do something. So he nodded his head several times as fast as he can."Yes, yes, of course, of course I will tell her.”

Penelope stared at Landon a moment, but then revealed devilish smirk.”You see, this is the power of put ‘please’ after the sentence.” 

Landon stunned, his naive heart got shock.”What? So that was just an acting?”

But Penelope shook her head.”No. I said what’s I means.”but sadly when that happen, you will no longer be with Josie.

Penelope smirked, then left basketball court.

The next day is Friday, everything is same with yesterday. Josie still don’t approach to Penelope, still don’t try to talk to her or fight for rebuild their relationship.

Penelope felt exhausted, she can’t help herself look back at Josie when she felt her stare . But Josie turned around her face pretended she wasn’t stare. In this moment, Penelope really felt despair.

Now that I’m not worth you fight for, I got the hint.

The same day when basketball practice over, Penelope brought some drinks visited basketball team.

“This is Friday, it’s a party night!”Penelope made a ring of her fingers, all the lights of basketball court are turned darker suddenly. Then they heard a series of footsteps got close to them. There are a lot of guys who wear black hoody put a lots of foods and a lots kind of desktop games on the ground. 

Every members of basketball team were stunned, until when William shouted “Hey, party night with that Penelope Park! What are you doing? Shout for her, wolf cubs!” Everyone finally start reacted.

“Wooooaahh!!!” Everyone shouted, a lot of them swooped at the alcohol in Penelope's hand, some of them swooped at the foods, just like real wolf cubs. Penelope couldn't help laughing loudly.

Landon is the only one didn’t swooped at alcohol or foods. This is Friday, the movie night with Josie. Landon promised Josie he will go to her dorm tonight. Landon can’t broke the promise when Josie is upset.

“Um… … I… … “Landon tried to say some excuse to leave this party, but William wrapped his long arm around Landon’s neck.

“Hey, Landon, you’re not going to escape the team party, are you?”William smiled at him, look like he already see through Landon, whispering in his ear.”Landon, you’re vice captain right now, escape team party is last thing you should do. You need to take this opportunity to get on well with every team mate. Understood?”

Landon only can nodded. It is exactly like Penelope imaged. Penelope sneered.

The members of basketball team they drinks, laughs, making Jokes. There also have more than half members confensioned their love to Penelope. Penelope or William didn't angry at their behavior, Penelope always laugh at their confension of love then kiss them who did that. But difference is she kissed guys who attracted her more long time than guys that who didn't attracted her. 

So most team members started a stupid competition. Some of guys rid off their shirt, showed up their strong muscles. Penelope love muscles so she kissed them long time. Some of guys dancing and singing in the center of party, then they kiss Penelope as grade. Penelope kissed all of them but she kissed talented guys more long time. Some of guys made some stupid verse to Penelope, Penelope rejected kiss them but a guy who really made a great verse to her so she kissed him. 

The party got crazy and crazy, basketball members competitive everything for kiss Penelope again. Like who runs the fastest in the competition, then the fastest one could have Penelope's kiss, but other members need drink a lot of alcohol. They also competition who have the loudest voice, who can drink water fastest, who can consistently throw the most three points. Even Landon drank a lot of drinks.

Several times past, A lot of members are drunk and sleeping on the ground, other members also can barely move their body. Penelope looked around, then went to Landon rob his drinks then took a drink.

Landon frowned."Why're you drank mine?"Landon didn't joined the competitation, so he's still some sober, at least he can talk.

"Because it's more fun. And I thought every drinks actually is mine."Penelope wrinkled her nose, then handed back the drink to Landon.

Landon only nodded then admitted."Right."

Penelope smirked. But the smirk vanished soon."How's Josie?"

"Josie? Didn't you two have same classes?"Landon frowned, got confused.

"We did. But we barely talk since that day. You know that day."

"Yeah."Landon nodded.

"How's she?"Penelope asked again, then move close to Landon for hear the answer.

"Actually, she's not good. I can see she misses you so much."

"Really?"Penelope smirked, but the smirk vanished soon again, she shook her head."Why I can't see she's miss me. Can you believe she is the one avoiding me?"Penelope rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do. Because she is that kind of person."Landon smiled sweetly. Like he can't help himself loving her that movement.

Penelope's face sank, she's really angry that Landon acted like he knows Josie's everything. Even if he really does know Josie's everything, it's still make Penelope felt fury.

"What's kind of person do you mean she is?"Penelope revealed fake smile that which seems real at Landon.

"Kindness, caring, always put someone else first. But in the other way, she cares too much other person's wishes. Plus because she has abandon issues, she would never keep someone want to leave her. So I was surprised she still go to class with you. Because if someone else told her they need distance, she will just disappear in their life. Even if they two have same class, she will never feel her exist."

Penelope stunned, her eyes widened when she remember how Josie waited her after she had class with William. So she cares, actually she fight for keep Penelope with her way. 

Penelope put her hand on her face to hide her emotions. She really doesn't know would she want to laugh or want to cry. Why's Landon is the one tell her this stuff? He is the last person Penelope wanted to hear what's Josie's moves meaning from. How hilarious.

Penelope move her hand away to pick other drinks, smiled at Landon."Thank you for telling me this. It's help a lot."Penelope thanked him with softest smile, then leaned to Landon kissed his lips.

Landon's eyes widened, he pulled back immediately. "What, what're you doing?"He's so panicked.

Penelope frowned, looking like she thought Landon is asking obvious thing. "I'm thanking you to told me about Josie."

"You kissed me."

"Yes, I kissing people as expressing feelings. I thought you saw I kissed Josie, then kissed all of these guys. What's big deal?"Penelope pointed the guys on the ground.

"Oh no, no, not me. Don't kiss me."He shook his head like a rattle. He is overreacting, which is exactly like Penelope thought how would he react.

Penelope smirked, then asked question that she already has the answers."You know you're over reacting, right? Why's this?"

"Kissing girlfriend's friend is bad. I should never do this. We should never do this."

"Um."Penelope nodded, looked at Landon's eyes straight."Is it because of Hope Mikaelson?"Penelope smiled. When she saw Landon stunned like a stone, her smile has grown.

"How, how do you know her? How do you know her name? Did Josie tell you?"Landon look really shocked."Wow, she really trust you doesn't she?"

Penelope raised her eyebrows."Actually I figured it out. I'm good at find something that people want to hide. And pluss you know me and Josie were close. "Penelope smirked, like a gossip girl who really like hear secrets."So tell me what's happend. Did you kiss Hope Mikaelson?"

"No, of course no. We had that moment once, but we didn’t kiss. We both cares about Josie.”Landon explained.

“So that was why Josie seems so sad? Only because you two almost kissed? “Penelope frowned, she really can’t understand Josie’s little stubborn world. Penelope would so OK even if her guy kissed other girl. Maybe it's because she never had a real relationship. 

Penelope have another question, so she asked."How was Josie knew that? Did you tell Josie about that?” But she shook her head immediately. "Um… … No, you didn’t, so tell me how does she know that? “

Landon frowned, how can Penelope so sure he didn’t? But he really didn’t. "I was just stared at Hope… … in front of Josie. Then Josie just knew something happened between us."

"I see. Girls have that sense of feelings."

"You're right."Landon took a swig of the drinks, he looks terrible because of that memories.

Penelope got close to Landon slightly, stared at his eyes.“Tell me about that Hope girl. What’s happened?”

Landon hesitated a while, but Penelope know he will tell her, it's abvious. When someone had a big secret that tortured him a long time, they always want to spit that out to anyone. And Penelope manipulated herself to be that kind of person to him. But mainly because he is Landon, Penelope already have seen through his character. 

A guy get used lying, get used to walk easy way, not good at reject something that someone pushed on him, also get used to following other people's plans not good at in charge. Landon isn't a guy have strongest lines like Josie do. The proof is, he's drinking alcohol with Penelope that who is also Josie's friend, the person he shouldn't get close anymore. So he will tell.

Landon drank up his drinks, then started talk the story just like Penelope thought. Penelope really good at seen through people.

“Hope is an orphan like me, her parents dead when she was young. So she knew how does it feel to be an orphan. So she asked her aunt that who worked in FBI, helped me to find my parents. "

"Hm. "Penelope nodded, handed Landon another alcohol drink, hearing. 

“We kept in touch since then, shared new informations. When she told me her aunt finally found clue, handed me the papers, we had a spark moment. Then the almost kissed thing just happened.”

Landon continued talk what’s happened next, how Josie reacted when she figured that things out.

... ...

Landon argued to Josie.“Jo, that was just a stupid moment, we didn’t kiss even. I don’t understand why you over reacting. That was nothing."

"Kissed or not kissed, the worst thing is you even didn't fight for against that feelings, you stared at her in front of me."

"What's a big deal? So you mean I shouldn't look at any one if I in front of you? Should I be a blind?"

"NO! What you shouldn't do is you shouldn't stare at her when even me, your girlfriend can feel the sparks around you. What you shouldn't do is you shouldn't keep staring at her when I felt uncomfortable! You were too focus on staring at her, even didn't notice I felt uncomfortable, did you? You even keep staring at her when I talk to you! You obviously put her in front of me at that point. That was the last thing you should do as my boyfriend!"

"That... ... That was just a stupid meanless staring. "Landon lost his speak, but he didn't give up challenge. 

"That stupid meanless staring also means you were focused on her even when I around you. But you know what worst? You chased after her in my important game that when she get hurt in that game. It's seems like you already made a choice."

"No, I didn't. She get hurt, someone need to take care of her."

"But you're the last person should take care of her. Did you see any other guy chased after her? If you really cares me more than her, you would never chase after her in my important game when I felt uncomfortable without my allowed. "

"So what should I do? Ignore her hurt? She is my friend too."

"There have my dad around who is head master, that is his job not yours. You should tell him, not as a guy have girlfriend who in important game left her for other girl! Don't tell me you even didn't notice how I feel about this game, how much I wanted to win too."

... ... 

Landon drank up other bottle of alcohol that Penelope handed him. Landon made a helpless face when he told this past. "This is one of the reason why we're in New Orleans. She let me made a choice, I choose her of course. Then she convinced me came to New Orleans with her, we can find my parents together also can cut off that stupid moment. "

"Wow, I never image she also can so bossy. "Penelope is so impressed. But shook her head when she remember something. "Oh, no, she trip up a girl fall on ground when that girl hitting on you. So she is bossy and jealously."

"Sometimes. She would be bossy when something happened to her family. And I'm half husband to her. So she is bossy and jealously when something happens to me. "Landon sighed which made Penelope wanted slao him on the face. 

"Are you still think about that girl? "

"Sometimes. Because Josie was her only best friend she has. Hope was Josie's only best female friend too. I can't forgive myself ruined that. "Landon drank a lot, so he barely can talk right now. But he can't stop spit out his all emotions. 

"I understand you. But I don't think you should keep blaming yourself. Things happened, actually you didn't do anything wrong, you didn't kiss that girl. You tried your best. "

"Yes, I did, I did. I tried my best. To be honest, I still can't understand which part made her felt uncomfortable I, I didn't cheated on her."

"Yes you tried your best."But not enough to a girl who cutted off the feelings when same things happened to her. You don't deserve her, we both don't deserve her. This is why I get mad more. Why you're the one can have her when we both don't perfectly suit her. 

Penelope throw her drinks away, then close to Landon, kissed his lips again. Landon opened his eyes, stared at Penelope's beautiful eyes in moment, then kissed Penelope back immediately. 

Alcohol and night are most dangerous stuff to someone had emotional breakdown. 

The two of them quikely became entangled. 

How Penelope knew almost everything about Landon and Hope? It was simple math. Penelope had questions before. Why Josie never introduce Landon to them? And when Dana trying to talk about it, she was angered. That’s obvious. There have trust issue between Landon and her friends. So the next question is which friend? Then she saw Josie’s social media, saw Josie how sad when she mentioned Hope Mikaelson. 

So Penelope knew Hope Mikaelson is a key, also is a loophole btweem Landon and Josie. She was so affraid of she will lose Josie when she use this loophole as a weapen destroy Josie and Landon's relationship. 

But not anymore. Not anymore when Penelope already got so much hurt, not anymore when she can't imagine there can have more hurt stronger than this one. So she decided end all of this stuffes then finally have peace. 

Their relationship would over when Josie find out what's happened. Peneope know Landon would never tell Josie himself, so it would be Penelope's job to tell her the truth. How he ignored Josie's warning, how he ignored Josie's feelings after that stuff happened. 

And then everything would finally over for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter why I start write this fanfic. What do you think about Landon stared at Hope a long long time in front of Josie then chase after her even when Josie felt uncomfortable?


End file.
